The Strange Family
by saphira15
Summary: Leslie est une fille normale; enfin jusqu'à ce jour où ses parents disparaissent. Six mois après, Brennan et Booth retrouvent leurs squelettes. Une enquête difficile va alors débuter, et les partenaires vont faire équipe avec Leslie, qui n'a que 16 ans.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**PDV Leslie**

Je pris mon sac et y fourrai quatre tenues. C'était désormais tout ce que j'avais.

Je soupirai lourdement et attrapai ma bible. Eh oui ! Depuis quelques semaines, j'étais devenue croyante. Moi qui me vantais, il y avait encore quelques semaines, d'être athée. Le monde à l'envers. Quoique mon monde en ce moment n'était pas très droit. Bref. Avec ce que je vivais, j'avais vraiment besoin de croire aux miracles, aux saints, et surtout au paradis après la mort.

Je ne pris aucun autre livre, je n'avais pas la place. Par contre, je m'emparai de mon mp3, « ma bulle », comme j'avais eu l'habitude de l'appeler, lorsque la musique était encore suffisante contre les tracas de la vie. Je pris aussi quelques photos. Rien qu'en voyant les visages figés de ma famille, je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Que je séchai vite.

Je fermai mon sac et sortis de ma maison. Une femme à l'air sévère m'attendait, un attaché-case à la main. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à ma demeure natale, puis je montai dans la voiture qui m'attendait.

**PDV Narrateur**

_-Enfin Bones ! J'ai besoin de vous maintenant._

_-Pour la dernière fois, non ! Je suis anthropologue et, pour moi, un squelette de l'âge de pierre retrouvé quasiment intact est plus intéressant qu'un simple meurtre._

_-Un double meurtre !_

_-Peu importe, je ne viens pas._

Booth plissa les yeux, mécontent. Puis, ayant une idée lumineuse, il ajouta:

_-Vous savez qu'un mot à mon supérieur et vous et moi, c'est fini._

_-Que voulez vous dire ?_

_-Je veux dire que je peux terminer notre partenariat en un claquement de doigt._

_-Vous ne feriez pas ça !_

_-Oh, vous voulez parier ?_

Brennan grogna. Quel sale homme arrogant. Il ne pouvait pas la tirer de ses ossements comme ça, sans s'attirer ses foudres.

_-Très bien,_ reprit Brennan d'un ton calme,_ allez-y._

_-Qu…quoi_, demanda Booth, éberlué.

_-Téléphonez à votre patron, je ne vous en empêche pas._

Pris à son propre piège, l'agent du F.B.I bredouilla:

_-N…non !_

_-Ok, je le fais alors_.

Et d'un geste habile, elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de chez elle.

_-Oui_, fit-elle,_ je voudrais parler au directeur Cullen_ (un temps) _je suis le docteur Tempérance Brennan, je travaille avec l'agent Booth._

_-Bones,_ avertit-il, _reposez ça._

Brennan ne lui répondit pas et continua :

_-Ah, monsieur, oui je voulais…_

Elle ne put finir. Booth lui avait prit le téléphone des mains et l'avait éteint sèchement.

_-Eh_, lui reprocha t-elle,_ n'est ce pas vous qui voulais lui parler pour nous séparer ?_

_-Je rigolais, Bones, je... je ne ferais jamais ça._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que, parce que j'aime travailler avec vous._

_-Très bien,_ répondit Brennan,_ allons-y_.

Et sans un regard pour lui, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. « Dieu, pensa Booth, cette femme va finir pas me rendre fou ». Il la suivit, un sourire éclatant plaqué sur son visage.

**A suivre…**

N'oubliez pas les review

J'accepte tout, les compliments, les remarques, les simples bonjours :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : **désolé, j'ai oublié dans le chapitre précèdent : donc Bones ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai aucun lien, ni avec Kathy Reichs, ni avec Hart Hanson, ni avec la fox, ni avec aucun des acteurs (à mon plus grand regret ^^), je ne touche aucun bénéfices de mes fictions.**

**Chapitre 1**

**PDV Narrateur**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime, une odeur effroyable les accueillit. L'odeur que Brennan identifia de suite, l'odeur de chair humaine calcinée. Une bande jaune entourait plusieurs arbres, dont un partiellement brûlée. Et, sur un coté, une voiture était encastrée.

Ils s'approchèrent et passèrent la limite annonçant la zone de la mort. En dehors, des dizaines de curieux se parlaient, s'échangeant les dernières nouvelles, tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et qui pourrait permettre de comprendre l'incident, et ainsi d'alimenter les ragots. A l'intérieur, les policiers travaillaient, rassemblant le plus d'indices possible, la mine grave, les traits tirés. Brennan arriva près de la voiture. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et examina les os. Deux squelettes. L'un était un homme, l'autre une femme. Une quarantaine d'années chacun. Type caucasien. Booth s'approcha :

_-Alors ?_

Elle lui reporta tout ce qu'elle avait découvert et ajouta :

_-Pour la cause de la mort, je ne peux pas me prononcer mais…_

Un détail à la base du crâne attira soudain son attention, et elle ne finit pas sa phrase, absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait.

_-Mais ?_ S'impatienta son partenaire.

_-Regardez, l'orifice ici, près de la mandibule, c'est l'impact d'une balle._

_-Calibre ?_

_-Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut envoyer tout de suite les squelettes à l'institut._

_-Très bien, avec la voiture je suppose ?_

_-Oui,… et l'arbre._

_-L'arbre ?_

_-Etes-vous sourd, Booth ?_ Conclut Brennan en s'éloignant.

Booth soupira et la suivit, ordonnant au passage à ces hommes les demandes de Bones.

**PDV Leslie**

Nous arrivâmes enfin. Je sortis rapidement et examinai les alentours. Voici ce que serait mon "chez moi" maintenant. Une grande cour goudronnée, entourée sur trois coté de bâtiments. D'après le plan que l'on m'avait donné, à droite, les dortoirs, à gauche la cantine et au centre, l'administration.

Mme Pickering s'avança d'un pas rapide et sec, me faisant signe de la suivre. Je détestais qu'on me donne des ordres. Néanmoins, je serrai les poings et lui emboîta le pas. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment central, parcourant rapidement les longs couloirs, et arrivâmes devant le bureau indiquant : M. Sanck, directeur.

Un vieil homme nous accueillit. Il devait avoir la soixantaine, les cheveux entièrement blancs, l'air bienveillant. Il commença, en parcourant mon dossier :

_-Leslie Swan, 16 ans, ses parents ont disparu i mois, son frère, Matthew Swan, 19 ans, avait la garde, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à son tour, quelque semaine plus tôt. On l'a retrouvé chez elle, seule…_

_Matthew…_ rien que son évocation me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Mon frère, ce garçon rieur et naturelle, mon frère, mais aussi mon ami, mon confident et mon protecteur. Il l'avait toujours été, protecteur, mais depuis la disparition de nos parents, son attitude surprotecteur s'était décuplé me rappelai toujours de cette journée de janvier, cette journée où j'avais appris la disparition de mes parents.

_Flash-back_

Nous étions samedi et, mes amis et moi flânions dans le parc qui longeait notre collège. Alors qu'on riait suite à une blague de Bryan, l'un des deux garçons de la bande, Matthew était venu, et j'avais su, en voyant son visage, que quelque chose s'était passée. Il m'avait demandé de le suivre, et mon sourire s'était évanouit. Je me rappelai de cette étrange sensation de plomb dans le ventre, et de ce nœud dans la gorge.

Il m'avait ramené chez nous, ou une voiture de police était stationnée. Deux hommes étaient venus à notre rencontre, et avait parlé a mon frère. Je n'avais pas écouté, mon esprit focalisé sur la photo posée sur le capot de la voiture, au coté d'un dossier. Mon père et ma mère me souriaient, figés sur le papier.

Fébrile et anxieuse, je lu le dossier du coin de l'œil. Au fur et à mesure que je lisais, je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer, mais, quand j'eu fini, mon cœur lâcha. Je restai un moment interdite, vidée de toute émotions. « Non, non c'est pas possible…non, je dois rêver…non, non…NON ! » Pensai-je avec force. Je relus le texte, encore et encore, tandis que mon frère discutait.

Je me souvins vaguement que Matthew m'avais pris la main, et m'avais fait rentrer dans la maison. Puis, il m'avait parlé, pendant des heures, me racontant ce qui s'était passé avec maintes précautions. Mais parents avait disparus. D'après les policiers, mon père avait rencontré deux hommes pour déjeuner, et ces derniers l'avaient forcés à le suivre, le menaçant discrètement de leurs pistolets. Ma mère, avait disparu à peu près au même moment que mon père, alors qu'elle se rendait chez une amie. Depuis, aucune nouvelle. Finalement mon frère m'avoua qu'en attendant que nos parents reviennent, il s'occuperait de moi.

_Fin flash-back_

Une main sur mon épaule me ramena dans le monde réel. Le directeur et mon accompagnatrice s'étaient levés et semblaient m'attendre. Je me levai à mon tour et ensemble, nous parcourûmes rapidement les couloirs, pour se rendre au dortoir. Une multitude de portes, côtes à côtes semblaient s'étirer jusqu'à l'infini. Le directeur s'arrêta devant l'une des dernières portes du couloir. Il l'ouvrit et me dit, de se voix grave et bienveillante :

_-Voilà, je te laisse t'installer. Mais n'oublie pas, si tu as un problème, ou juste besoin de parler, viens me voir._

Je lui souris brièvement et tandis que lui et Mme Pickering s'éloignaient, je pénétrai dans ma chambre. C'était une petite pièce carrée, aux murs grisâtres et sales, au plafond lézardé. De chaque coté, deux lit superposés trônaient, aux cotés de deux armoires miteuses. Le tout sentait le renfermé. Une seule minuscule fenêtre laissait filtrer un semblant de lumière, donnant à la pièce une allure sinistre. Les deux lits de droites étant déjà pris, je m'installai sur un lit à l'opposé, celui d'en bas.

Je m'assit en tailleur et sortit mon mp3, m'enfonçant dans ce monde de musique. Je mit "hurt", de Christina Aguillera, et l'écouta attentivement, m'imprégnant des paroles. Au refrain, je me mis à les articuler silencieusement, laissant enfin les larmes déborder de la barrière de mes yeux, pour couler librement le long de mes joues, et finir leurs courses dans le matelas nu, le trempant.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, me faisant sursauter. Je séchai mes larmes d'un revers de manche et levai la tête. Deux filles rentrèrent, riants et se tenants les cotes. Elles s'arrêtèrent net en me voyant. Je soupirai.

Non, définitivement, mon nouveau monde ne me plaisait pas.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**PDV Leslie**

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me redressai sur mon lit.

Je regardai autour de moi, essayant de me rappeler où j'étais. Je distinguai un lit superposé à ma droite. Oh ouais. Le foyer. Tout me revint vivement en tête et je me laissai retomber en arrière, dépitée. Un ronflement sonore retentit soudain. Je tournai la tête et aperçut Laura, la bouche ouverte, profondément endormie. Je souris.

Laura et Claire, ces deux filles qui partageaient ma chambre. Laura avait 17 ans, bientôt 18. Bientôt la sortie de cet enfer. Les cheveux longs, noirs, qui lui cachaient souvent le visage. Des yeux tout aussi sombres que ses cheveux et une fine bouche constamment recouverte de vernis noir. Pourtant, Laura n'était pas gothique, et quiconque osait dire le contraire subissait ses foudres. Non, Laura était simplement déprimé. Par quoi exactement, je n'en savais rien. La règle d'or dans un foyer, était de ne jamais parler du passé. Par conséquent, personne ne savait ce qu'avait vécu ceux qui partageaient leur vie.

Claire en avait 9, des grands yeux d'un bleu délavée, toujours en mouvement. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était aveugle. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Des cheveux blonds, de la couleur exacte de la paille. Elle est plutôt menu pour son âge et semblait avoir était en malnutrition pendant un sacré bout de temps.

Dès qu'elles m'avaient vu, nous avions tout de suite sympathisé, malgré mon manque flagrant de coopération. Et, en seulement quelques heures, nous nous connaissions parfaitement. J'avais appris que Laura n'avait jamais connu ses parents et qu'elle avait passé sa vie dans des familles d'accueil. Après de multiples fugues, elle avait finit ici. Claire, elle, était là depuis seulement 4 mois. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais je soupçonnais que ses parents lui avait fait subir pas mal de choses avant qu'elle n'atterrisse ici.

Je poussai un long soupir. Pourquoi les parents faisaient ce genre de choses à leurs enfants ? Ils ne méritaient pas leur affection ? Je retins des larmes de rage et frappa mon oreiller du poing. J'inspirai profondément et tentai de me rendormir. En vain.

**PDV Narrateur**

Le Dr. Tempérance Brennan était penchée sur le « couple d'ossement » depuis bientôt 4 heures, lorsque son partenaire arriva en sifflotant.

_-Alors Bones, qu'avons-nous là ?_

La dite « Bones » se força à ne pas relever le surnom et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle attrapa son carnet de notes, le parcoura rapidement du regard, avant de répondre :

_-La mort remonte à 14 jours. Et l'orifice dont nous avons parlé est bien celui d'une balle. Calibre 22. Tiré à bout portant._

_-Une exécution_, marmonna Booth

Brennan ne répondit pas et continua :

_-Multiples lésions sur les tibias, péronés, fémurs, humérus, radius et cubitus. Fracture des poignets, et de différentes phalanges, enfoncement sur les rotules et les coudes, résultant d'une position longuement tenue, phénomène de torsion sur les épaules et tarses,…_

_- Vous pouvez la faire courte et claire ?_ La coupa Booth avec exaspération.

_-Nos victimes ont subi des coups et des coupures sur les bras et les jambes, on leurs a cassé les poignets et la plupart des doigts, on leur a tordus les épaules, et les chevilles, et ils sont resté à genoux et sur les coudes durant plusieurs heures, pour être finalement tués d'une balle dans la nuque_. Débita Brennan d'un seul souffle.

_-Whaou,_ répondit Booth, c'est vraiment horrible.

_-Et ce n'est pas tout_, ajouta Camille en montant les marches pour accéder à la plateforme. _J'ai examiné le peu de peau qu'il reste. Et la quantité et l'âge du sang que j'ai trouvé m'ont paru étranges alors j'ai fait des examens supplémentaires. Scarification_, conclut-elle.

Un silence suivit. Un silence lourd de sous-entendu. Ce fut Booth qui le rompit :

_-Scari…quoi ?_

_-Scarification_, expliqua Brennan avec dégoût, _une des méthodes de torture les moins connue, mais l'une des plus douloureuse._

_-Et_ ? La pressa Booth

_-Elle consiste a coupé la peau de façon à faire une entaille peu profonde._

_-Très douloureux, en effet_, ironisa l'agent du F.B.I.

_-Au début, ce n'est pas douloureux, mais généralement, le tortionnaire fait des « séances » de torture. Il attend deux, trois heures que la peau commence à cicatriser, et recommence, faisant de nouvelles coupures sur les anciennes. A la fin, on les supplie d'arrêter._

Brennan, finit son explication, et serra les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de déborder. Malheureusement pour elle, Booth remarqua son état.

_-Ca va, Bones ?_

_-Oui, oui,_ répondit Brennan avec peine,_ c'est juste que…_

Elle ne put finir, trop de mauvais souvenirs remontaient.

_-Quoi, on…on vous a fait ça !_ Demanda Booth, incrédule

Brennan hocha la tête, évitant son regard.

_-Au Rwanda. Alors qu'on faisait des fouilles, nous sommes tombés sur des ossements plus récents, mais avant qu'on ait pu commencer à les examiner, je me suis faite assommée et… je me suis réveillée dans une sorte de vielle cabane. Un homme est venu et a commencé à… il a sortit son couteau et il… il s'est penché vers moi. Ca a duré pendant des jours,…ou des mois, je n'aurais su le dire. A la fin, je…je l'ai supplié, je pleurais et… je promettais de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, pourvu qu'il arrête. Il m'a…ri au nez. Finalement, je me suis évanoui et à mon réveil, j'étais dans un hôpital du centre ville. On m'a dit que…j'avais disparu pendant 8 jours._

Elle s'arrêta, tentant désespérément de ne pas pleurer. C'était une preuve de faiblesse. Booth, lui, serrai les dents de toute ses forces, évitant ainsi de frapper dans le mur le plus proche. Le fait de savoir ce que cet… homme avait fait à SA Bones le rendait malade… et fou de rage. Autant que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Parker. Pire encore que lorsqu'elle avait était enlevée par Kenton, pire que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée sous terre, pire que tous cela, Booth ressentait maintenant une rage incommensurable, et il du faire appel a tous son self-control pour ne pas casser quelque chose.

_-Bref_, reprit Brennan, _si on a fait ça à deux êtres humains, c'est que les assassins voulaient quelque chose de précieux. Vraiment précieux._

**A suivre…**

Alors ?

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Dois-je continuer ? Ou arrêter le massacre ?

N'oubliez pas que j'adore toujours les reviews !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**PDV Narrateur**

A nouveau, un silence accueillit ses paroles. Chacun méditait cela, tentant de déterminer le pourquoi de toute cette torture. Angéla choisit ce moment pour apparaître, criant depuis le bas des marches :

_-Venez, j'ai fini l'identification._

Tous la suivirent, sans parler. Une fois qu'ils furent installés autour de l'Angelator, sa créatrice commença :

_-J'ai fait le portrait des victimes, et je l'ai rentré dans le fichier central : il en est ressortit ça._

Elle fit afficher en 3D deux portraits. L'un d'un homme, l'autre d'une femme. L'homme était d'un type hispanique. Les cheveux d'un brun foncé, les yeux de la même couleur, les sourcils broussailleux, le teint mate. La femme était son exact opposé. Le teint très clair, presque blanc. Blonde, aux yeux bleus, les traits fins.

_-Anthony et Virginie Swan, 40 et 38 ans, mariés depuis 20 ans, 2 enfants, Matthew et Leslie Swan. Ils ont disparus i mois, et Matthew, i semaines. Aucune nouvelles, pas de rançon, rien._

_-Pourquoi aurait t-on voulu torturer de cette manière des parents sans histoire ?_ demanda Brennan, traduisant à voix haute ce que tous pensait.

_-Ils avaient 40 ans, donc il est possible qu'ils aient fait partis d'un gang ou d'un association extrémiste quand ils avaient une vingtaine d'année_, supposa Camille.

_-Et quoi, les autres membres se seraient vengés 20 ans après ?_ Contra Booth

_-Possible_, ajouta Brennan, _j'ai vu des gens tuer pour un différent qui datait d'une cinquantaine d'année._

_-Angéla,_ appela à ce moment là Hodgins en entrant dans la pièce, _j'ai besoin de toi pour…_

Il s'arrêta net en voyant tous ce monde regroupé autour de la machine holographique.

-_Ho une réunion_, s'exclama t-il, _et j'étais même pas invité._

_-Tu voulais quoi ?_ demanda Angéla

-_J'ai retrouvé une masse de cellulose dans le sac à main carbonisé de la femme, je l'ai analysé et j'ai trouvé la présence d'une encre spécial._

_-Et ?_ Le pressa Booth

_-La composition de l'encre démontre que ce papier est sûrement un document officiel comme une carte d'identité, un passeport, un permis de conduire…_

_-Et_ ? Répéta Booth

_-J'aimerais qu'Angéla reconstitue ce document._

_-Pour quoi faire,_ interrogea Brennan, _on a déjà l'identité._

_-C'est justement là le problème. Angéla m'a fourni le nom de la victime et j'ai découvert que ça ne correspondait pas à ce que j'ai trouvé._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Une partie de l'encre n'a pas était effacé, et on peut apercevoir trois lettres. T.E.Z. j'ai cherché une correspondance entre les cartes d'identité, les passeports, etc. notre masse de cellulose était une carte d'identité de l'état du Michigan._

_-Attendez,_ stoppa Booth, _nos victimes viennent de l'état de l'Oregon._

Hodgins acquiesça et ajouta :

_-Et ce n'est pas tout. D'après le modèle de la carte d'identité du Michigan, les lettres T.E.Z. sont les dernières lettres du nom de famille de nos victimes_

_-T.E.Z ?_ demanda Booth, _mais nos victimes s'appellent..._

_-Swan_, compléta Hodgins.

_-Alors ça veut dire que… ? Quoi ? Seulement que nos victimes avaient la carte d'identité de quelqu'un d'autre._

_-C'est pour ce que j'ai donner ça a Angéla. Elle pourra peut être reconstituer la photo._

_-Je veux bien essayer,_ répondit celle-ci en prenant le sac plastique contenant la preuve.

_-Et nous,_ ajouta Booth, _on va voir le fils._

_-Avez-vous écoutez ce que j'ai dit Booth ?_ Interrogea Angéla, _le fils a disparu depuis 2 semaines._

_-Et la fille ?_

_-Placée en foyer, je vous donne l'adresse._

_-Merci,_ conclut l'agent du F.B.I. en s'éloignant en compagnie de sa coéquipière.

**PDV Leslie**

Je me réveillai au son de bruits étouffés. J'ouvris les yeux et mis autant de temps que cette nuit pour me situer. Quand j'eu trouvé, je ressentis cette même vague de désespoir m'envahir. Je me levai avec difficulté, en proie d'une violente migraine et d'une grande fatigue. Je devais n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Je soupirai et entrepris de prendre mes vêtements dans mon sac encore fait. Un bermuda en jeans, assez ample pour permettre les mouvements, surmonté d'un top bleu, simple. Je coiffai mes cheveux et les élevai en une queue de cheval. De façon à ne pas avoir trop chaud en cette journée de début juillet.

Je sortit dans le couloir, ou une multitude d'enfants de tous âges parlaient, juste devants leurs portes de chambre. Après avoir parcouru à nouveau les longs couloirs, je me retrouvai dans la cour. J'aperçu Laura et Claire dans un coin, discutant avec un groupe de garçons qui devaient avoir dans les 17 ans, tous comme Laura. Je m'approchai et compris bientôt que la conversation était loin d'être amicale. Les garçons semblaient demander quelque chose à Laura, et cette dernière refusait net. Un des garçons s'avança et attrapa Laura par le bras, serrant visiblement.

J'accélérais et me retrouva bientôt au coté de Laura, l'air peu avenant. Le garçon me regarda d'un œil critique, comme s'il examinait un morceau de viande dans une boucherie et déclara à ses copains :

_-Celle là est un peu jeune mais elle à l'air énergique et en pleine forme_, dit –il d'une voix qui me fit parfaitement comprendre les intentions qu'il avait.

_-Celle là va te coller une droite si tu ne la lâches pas de suite_. Répliquai-je d'une voix acide et menaçante, malgré les bons 20 centimètres de différence entre moi et lui.

Il éclata d'un rire jaune, mais s'arrêta quand il vit que je ne rigolais pas.

-_T'es la nouvelle, n'es ce pas ?_ demanda t-il, _donc je vais être gentil cette fois et je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche ici. Je suis le chef, donc si je demande quelque chose, tu me le donne, et sans discuter._

Je plaçai mes mains dans les poches, et lui répondit du tac au tac :

_-J'ai pas peur._

Un éclat de colère passa dans ses yeux. Visiblement, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste. Il lâcha Laura pour poser sa main sur mon bras, serrant à m'en faire mal.

Aussitôt, j'attrapai sa main, la tordant tandis qu'il criait. Avec facilité, je le fit pivoter et plaquai sa main dans son dos, l'immobilisant.

_-Lâche moi_, siffla t-il_, et je pus sentir la douleur dans ses paroles._

_-Très bien,_ répondis-je simplement, et je l'envoyai contre le mur le plus proche, où il s'écrasa le nez. Il hurla de douleur et tint son nez ensanglanté, tandis que je concluais :

_- Tu refais ça, et ta douleur aujourd'hui ne sera rien par rapport à se que je te ferrais subir._

Je savourai mon succès, contemplant mon œuvre, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix crie dans mon dos :

_-Leslie Swan, dans le bureau du directeur, tout de suite._

_-Mais enfin, Leslie, qu'es ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?_ M'interrogea d'emblée le directeur, une fois que j'eu refermé la porte de son bureau.

_-Il agressait Laura,_ répondis-je simplement

-_Agressait ? Il lui tenait le bras._

_-Et elle serrai les dents pour ne pas crier tant il lui faisait mal_, répliquai-je, verte de rage.

_-Et comment sait tu ça ?_

_-C'est facile de remarquer ce genre de chose._

_-Admettons, mais qu'est ce qui te donnait le droit de le frapper ?_

_-Personne ne réagissait. Alors j'ai pris les choses en main._

_-Tu aurais pu interpellé un pion_, me reprocha t-il.

-_Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas pens_é, admis-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

_-Ah oui ? Et maintenant Michael a un nez cassé et va sûrement aller à l'hôpital._

_-Au moins, il s'en souviendra,_ dis-je tout bas.

Malheureux, le directeur avait entendu.

_-Tu l'as envoyé contre un mur !_

_-Je l'ai juste immobilisé,_ m'écriai-je.

Il m'envoya un regard sceptique.

-_Ok,_ rectifiai-je, _j'ai un peu serré._

Nouveau regard.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Il hurlait de douleur !_ Explosa enfin M. Sanck

-_Comme ça, il ne recommenceras pas,_ répliquai-je, peu effrayée par son éclat de colère.

_-Ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça._

-_Très bien, la prochaine fois, j'appellerais quelqu'un d'autre, c'est promis,_ dis-je.

Je me relevai brusquement et me dirigea à grand pas vers la porte.

Alors que j'allais la refermer, j'entendis :

_-C'était bien frappé._

Je souris.

Je rejoignis les filles, qui attendaient pour manger. Une fois que je me fus placé à leur coté, Laura s'écria :

_-Mais à quoi tu joues ?_

Je fus étonnée par le ton cinglant qu'elle avait employé, néanmoins, je répliquai :

_-J'admets que je ne m'étais pas attendu à des embrassades grandioses et à des larmes, mais je pense qu'un « merci » n'aurais pas était de trop._

_-Merci ?_ Cracha Laura, _mais merci de quoi ? Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Michaël va revenir, et nous faire payer très cher ce que tu lui as fait. T'es contente ?_

_-Attends, je t'ai sauvé !_

_-Non, Leslie, tu as envenimé la situation._

_-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi personne ne se rebelle ?_

_-Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le chef._

_-Et donc, tout le monde doit lui obéir ?_

_-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il fait si tu ne le fais pas !_

_-Donc, tu le laisses te malmener, parce que tu as peur des représailles ?_

_-Tu ne comprends rien_

_-Non, je ne te comprends pas_, conclut d'un ton désolé.

Et je m'éloignai en courant, cachant ainsi les larmes que menacer de couler.

Après avoir couru de longues minutes, j'arrivais enfin devant un arbre gigantesque, à la lisière du foyer.

Je l'examinais. Aucune accroche, aucun creux dans le bois qui pourrait me permettre d'escalader. J'avisai une sorte de lierre contre l'arbre, aussi j'en arrachai un bout, et, à la manière d'un singe, je montai à l'arbre. Les pieds posés sur le tronc, les mains tenant de chaque coté la corde qui entourant l'arbre, je déplaçais la corde vers la haut, prenant appui sur mes jambes. Arrivée à environ 3 mètres du sol, j'avisai une grosse branche perpendiculaire au tronc. Je montai dessus et m'y installai, posant mon dos contre le tronc, et laissant mes jambes le long de la branche. Je soupirai lourdement et regarda à travers les branchages les champs et les bois de la campagne et je laissais enfin les larmes couler.

**A suivre...**

Voilà un chapitre plus long que d'habitude et je pense qu'ils seront de plus en plus long, je gagne peut être en assurance.

Dons sinon je me répète mais j'aime autant les reviews.

Alors s'il vous plait, j'ai passé pas loin de 8 heures sur cette suite alors 5 min, le temps de poster une reviews, y a pas photo.

Merci à tous !


	5. Chapter 4

Désolé pour le retard !

Je me suis lancé dans un autre fic et elle m'a littéralement absorbé !

Sinon, bien que je vous ai promis que les chapitres seraient de plus en plus long, j'ai quand même tenu à ce que la rencontre entre les partenaires et Leslie prenne un chapitre entier, vu son importance.

**Chapitre 4**

**PDV Leslie**

Le monde était injuste. Simplement et bêtement injuste. Que l'on passe sa vie à aider les autres, ou seulement à s'aider soi-même, le résultat était le même : on mourrait seul et triste.

C'était en tout cas la pensée que j'avais, alors que je regardais sans voir la campagne, à travers le rideau de mes larmes. Je tentais de me reprendre, de sécher ces larmes que je savais inutiles, mais j'échouais.

Mon frère avait l'habitude de dire lorsque que je râlais un peu trop à son goût : « te plaint pas, il y a des enfants qui ont encore moins que toi ». Pourtant, à cet instant, je doutais de ses paroles.

Et, rien que de penser à lui fit démarrer une nouvelle crise de larmes. Je me dis avec ironie que je n'aurais bientôt plus d'eau dans le corps pour pleurer. Nouvelle crise de larmes, en pensant aux blagues plus ou moins drôles de Bryan, l'un de mes meilleurs amis que j'avais perdu lorsque j'avais quitté définitivement ma maison pour le foyer.

La vie était injuste. Et la seule chose dont j'avais envie, était de me recroqueviller et de mourir, pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur atroce qui m'écrasait la poitrine et m'empêchai de respirer.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restais là, sans bouger, sans même réfléchir, laissant simplement mes souvenirs affluer comme un essaim d'abeille, me piquant et augmentant ma douleur a chaque fois. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.

Lorsque je regardai véritablement devant moi, je m'aperçus que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Bien plus haut qu'il ne l'était quand j'étais arrivé ici. Tout à coup, j'entendis des éclats de voix. Je reconnus sans mal le directeur, mais les autres, celles d'un homme et d'une femme, m'était inconnu.

Je me penchai sur le coté et regarda en bas. M. Sanck était accompagné d'un homme en costume, cravate. Un policier, ou un fonctionnaire pensai-je aussitôt .Et d'une femme qui me disait quelque chose sans que je puisse dire d'où je la connaissais. Tous trois scandaient mon nom.

J'avisai la distance qui me séparait du sol. 3 mètres. Beaucoup trop. J'attrapai donc la corde à mes cotés, et entrepris de redescendre sans bruit. Arrivée à la moitié, je me positionnai sur une branche, rangeai ma corde dans la poche, pris une profonde inspiration, et sautai. Je me réceptionnai plutôt bien et je me redressai aussitôt, leur faisant face.

_-J'ai cru comprendre que vous me cherchiez_, lançai-je avec ironie, cachant immédiatement ma tristesse et mon désespoir derrière ce masque sarcastique et méprisant.

Le directeur, surpris, porta une main à son cœur, comme pour calmer ses battements. Les deux autres restèrent impassible et s'ils furent surpris, je n'en su rien.

_-Bon je vais vous laissez_, réussit finalement à dire M. Sanck.

Sa voix à une demi octave plus haut, une fine couche de transpiration sur son front, la respiration saccadée. Je lui avait fait une belle peur, pensai-je tandis qu'il s'éloignait rapidement, courant presque.

Je souris avec amusement et me tournai vers les autres, attendant qu'ils parlent.

_-Je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, du F.B.I., et voici le docteur Tempérance Brennan_…, commença finalement l'homme.

_-Et ben voilà !_, lançai-je soudain en portant ma main à mon front, comme pour me frapper, _je savais bien que je connaissais votre visage, vous êtes le docteur Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue judicaire de renommée mondiale et auteur de best-sellers !_

_-C'est bien moi,_ me répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Je me dis à cet instant que, après tout, j'avais quand même de la chance. Rencontrer un écrivain aussi célèbre qu'elle, c'était une occasion incroyable ! Trop incroyable pour être vrai. Tout à coup, une pensée frappa mon esprit et je balbutiai :

_-Attendez, le…le F.B.I., et une anthropologue médico-légal, c'est… oh mon dieu ! Vous…vous les avez retrouvez ?_

Un silence gêné suivit, un silence très équivoque.

Finalement, Booth dit d'une voix solennelle :

_-Je suis désolé._

A ces mots, tout mon monde disparut. Mon précieux masque d'indifférence s'effrita alors, me révélant entièrement depuis la disparition de mes parents. Mes jambes lâchèrent, et je tombai à terre, tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. Je sentis une main se poser sur mes cheveux et les caresser, en un geste de réconfort. Je levai la tête et vis le Dr. Brennan, accroupis à mes cotés, pleurant elle aussi. Je lui offris un sourire de reconnaissance et enfuit de nouveau ma tête dans mes épaules, laissant libre cours à mon chagrin. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me redressai enfin, prête à affronter la réalité. Du moins en apparence. Booth reprit :

_-J'ai quelques questions à te poser, tu peux y répondre ?_

Je hochai la tête, un nœud dans ma gorge m'empêchant encore de parler

_-OK, alors… est-ce que tes parents avaient des ennemis ?_

J'eu un petit rire et répondit :

_-Mon père vendait des ordinateurs et des logiciels pour une petite agence en centre ville, et ma mère était institutrice dans une petite école, alors vous voyez… ce ne sont pas le genre de personne à avoir des ennemis… mortels._

_-Et, ton frère ?_

_-Il… il est mort lui aussi ?_

_-Quoi ? Non ! Non, on ne l'a pas retrouvé._

Je soupirai de soulagement et dit :

_-Mon frère a 19 ans, et il allait dans une école multilinguistique, enfin, jusqu'à ce que mes parents disparaissent. Donc non, je ne pense pas._

_-Est ce que des objets avaient disparus chez toi ?_

_-Vous savez, après la disparition de mes parents, j'ai eu une période assez difficile. Mais, d'après les policiers, rien n'avait été dérobé et, je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial._

_-Très bien, merci, heu, à tout hasard, connaîtrais-tu le passé de tes parents ?_

_-J'en connais seulement les grandes lignes. Mes parents n'aimaient pas trop raconter leur enfance. Mon père vient du fin fond du Montana, là où il n'y a même pas la TV. Il était le cadet de 8 enfants, dont 6 filles. A son adolescence, il a voulu quitter la maison pour une école prestigieuse où il était admis. Son père a refusé, car il avait besoin de lui à la ferme. Alors papa a fugué. Depuis ils ne se parlent plus. Ma mère, elle vient d'une famille aisée où elle était fille unique, elle était brillante à l'école et n'a eu aucun mal à vite assurer son avenir._

_-Tu sais où tes parents se sont rencontrés ?_

_-Oui, à l'université. Je n'en sais pas plus._

_-Merci,_ conclut Booth, _tu a été très utile._

_-Attendez,_ lançai-je soudain, _co…comment sont t-ils morts ?_

Booth regarda Brennan, et lui fit un léger signe de tête. La jeune femme se tourna vers moi et dit :

_-On leur a tiré une balle à la base de la tête, puis on a fait brûler leur cadavre dans ta voiture, pour faire croire à un accident._

_-Une exécution ?_ demandai-je avec étonnement

_-C'est possible._

_-Mais, vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit bien de mes parents ? Comment les avait vous identifiez ?_

_-Une artiste en reconstitution faciale les a identifié formellement._

_-Ah, je vois_, marmonnai-je,_ les marqueurs tissulaires ne mentent jamais._

_-Tu connais les marqueurs tissulaires ?_ S'étonna Brennan

_-Oui, je…je sais que c'est étrange mais… la médecine légale m'a toujours fascinée, je… j'ai toujours voulu être anthropologue. Je trouve extraordinaire la façon qu'ils ont d'identifier des victimes alors qu'il ne reste que des os, ou… par grand chose d'autre. Mon frère disait toujours que j'étais simplement « gore »._

Je finis le sourire aux lèvres ne pensant aux après-midi mémorables où j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à Matthew l'utilité de l'anthropologie.

_-Très bien,_ déclara soudainement le Dr. Brennan, _ça te dirais de venir visiter l'institut Jefferson ?_

_-Qu...Quoi_ ? Bredouillai-je

-_Enfin, seulement si l'agent Booth ici présent est d'accord._

Booth regarda sa partenaire, me regarda attentivement, avant qu'un grand sourire ne s'étire sur ses lèvres.

_-Aucun problème pour moi_, dit-il, _et comme ça, tu pourras m'expliquer cette histoire d'agression contre ce jeune ce matin_, ajouta t'il rapidement.

J'éclatai de rire et les remerciai. Puis, nous partîmes en direction de la voiture de l'agent, où je m'émerveillai une bonne dizaine de seconde devant.

A cet instant, je me dis, pour la première fois depuis que mon frère avait disparu, que j'avais enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter.

**A suivre…**

Merci pour votre soutien !

Les prochaines chapitres seront tous sous forme de « je », à part quelques scènes ou Leslie n'apparaîtra pas.

Le chapitre suivant ne contiendra pas beaucoup d'action, il sera surtout centré sur la relation des partenaires avec Leslie. (Et un peu sur la relation des partenaires tout court ! lol)

Ah ! Une question : pour le couple B&B, vous préférez un simple rapprochement, avec pourquoi pas un baiser à la fin, ou plutôt une vraie relation, peut-être manigancée par Leslie et Angéla ?

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont mes amies, et que j'aime avoir beaucoup d'amis ! Mdr.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**PDV Leslie**

_-Merci, franchement, je vous remercie,_ répétai-je pour la dixième fois depuis qu'on était rentrés dans la voiture.

Booth et Brennan se regardèrent et sourirent, avant de répondre d'une même voix :

_-Ce n'est rien, ça nous fait plaisir._

Le silence s'installa, mais, au bout de quelques minutes, je ne pus le supporter et je décidai de lancer un sujet :

_-Et, vous travaillez souvent ensemble ?_

_-On est partenaires depuis bientôt 4 ans_, répondit Booth d'une voix nostalgique.

_-Whoo !_m'exclamai-je, vous avez dû en faire des enquêtes.

Ils sourirent et Brennan acquiesça

_-Oui, nous avons fêté il y a deux mois notre 100ème enquête._

_-Donc, quel a été l'enquête la plus bizarre que vous aillez eu ?_

Ils réfléchirent quelques instants avant de répondre.

_-Coté ossement,_ déclara Brennan,_ je crois que c'est la fois ou le reste de la peau de la victime a bougé, comme si il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur._

_-Ca me rappelle bizarrement Alien,_ marmonnai-je

_-Tu connais Alien ?_ M'interrogea Booth.

_-Eh, je suis quelqu'un de normal_ ! M'indignai-je, _alors oui, j'ai vu les films et j'ai…lu les livres d'Alien._

_-Les livres ?_

_-Oui, mais, je ne les recommande pas. Surtout lorsqu'on les lit sous une tente, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il pleut des seaux et qu'il fait orage, et ou on sursaute toute les deux minutes a cause des bruits de la forêt._

Pour toute réponse, Booth éclata de rire et s'écria :

_-J'aime cette gamine !_

Je souris devant cette déclaration qui faisait si peu F.B.I.

_-Mais,_ intervint soudain Brennan, _c'est quoi « Alien » ?_

_-Oh !_ M'exclamai-je d'étonnement, tandis que Booth soupirai d'exaspération, _« Alien », c'est un film sur l'invasion des extraterrestres sur la terre._

_-Mais, c'est…complètement impossible ! Les extraterrestres n'existent pas !_

_-Oh, Bones_ ! s'écria Booth, c_'est juste un film !_

_-Alors, ça sert à quoi de faire un film sur quelque chose qui n'existe pas ?_

_-Mais ! Mais ça sert à se divertir, à se détendre ! Écoutez, je sait que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre la signification de ces mots, mais faites un effort, Bones !_

_-Je connais la définition de ces mots, Booth, mais je ne comprends pas l'utilité de faire des films basée sur des faits impossibles, plutôt que de faire un film qui reflète la réalité !_

Je décidai d'intervenir avant que la discussion ne tourne au carnage :

_-Dr Brennan, est ce que vos livres sont la réalité ?_

Elle resta un moment muette, étonnée, de mon brusque changement de sujet. Booth, lui, tourna la tête vers elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle admette enfin qu'elle s'était basé sur lui pour créer le personnage du partenaire de l'héroïne.

_-Non_, répondit finalement Brennan, _c'est de la fiction._

_-Et pourtant, vos livres se vendent ?_

_-Oui,_ acquiesça t-elle, et je sentit qu'elle était curieuse de connaître mon résonnement.

_-Pour les films, c'est pareil. L'homme est un éternel insatisfait. Depuis toujours. Il se plaint de tout, de son boulot, de sa famille, de sa maison, de tout. Pourquoi ? Car l'homme a besoin de changement pour s'épanouir. Or, depuis qu'il est devenu sédentaire, l'homme ne change plus souvent. Et il s'ennuie. Alors, pour rompre cette monotonie, il utilise le divertissement. Il lit des livres fantastique ou imaginaire, il joue à des jeux vidéo ou il incarne un super héros ou simplement une autre entité que lui-même, il regarde des films. Tout ça pour ne pas tomber dans l'ennui._

Je finis mon explication, à bout de souffle.

_-Whoo !_ dit Booth, _c'est…profond._

_-Et très juste_, compléta Brennan,_ dit, tu est sur que tu a bien 16 ans ? Car le résonnement que tu viens de faire est digne d'un grand philosophe._

_-Et oui, Bones, je crois qu'on vous a trouvé une nouvelle fouine._

_-Eh !_ M'indignai, _je suis pas une fouine._

_-Non, l'agent Booth, ne te traitait pas de l'animal mais…_

_-Je sais je ce que veux dire « fouine » en langage flic,_ coupai-je._ Ils appellent tous les scientifiques comme ça._

_-Rectification_, lança Booth, _j'adore cette gamine !_

Je souris à nouveau.

_-Bon, et maintenant,_ reprit –il, l'air soudain très grave, mais avec un sourire en coin,_ c'est quoi cette histoire d'agression ?_

Là, j'éclatai franchement de rire. Mais son air sérieux me fit m'arrêter presque instantanément.

_-Alors ?_ S'impatienta-il.

Je soupirai un bon et me lançai dans mon récit, que je stoppai au moment où je m'enfuyais loin de Laura et Claire.

_-Attends, tu lui a cassé le nez ?_ demanda Brennan.

_-Oui_, répondis-je, fière de moi, _je l'ai immobilité en mettant son bras replié dans son dos, mais, quand il m'a gentiment demandé de le lâcher, je lui ai obéi._

_-Obéi ?_ Répéta Booth, du même ton qu'avait employée le directeur dans son bureau.

_-Ok_, consentis-je, _j'ai peut-être donné un peu d'élan._

Les deux partenaires sourirent.

_-En même temps_, continuai-je,_ il l'a mérité._

_-Et voila, Bones !_ S'écria soudain Booth, _j'ai compris quelque chose d'essentiel !_

Devant l'air interrogatif et curieux de Brennan, il développa :

_-Leslie est votre fille cachée !_

Je pouffai de rire, tandis que Tempérance rectifiai-je :

_-Non Booth, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants, vous le savez, non ?_ dit-elle d'une voix tout à fait sérieuse.

Booth lui jeta un regard consterné. Je crus bon d'intervenir de nouveau.

_-C'est une expression, Dr. Brennan, cela signifie que l'agent Booth trouve que nous nous ressemblons autant qu'une mère et sa fille._

_-Je ne trouve pas que nous ayons des caractéristiques morphologiques si similaires._

_-Non, vous avez raison, mais il doit trouver que notre façon d'être est assez semblable,_ expliquai-je.

-_Oh_ ! s'exclama Brennan en retour._ Vous voyez, Booth,_ reprit-elle à l'intention de son partenaire, _si vous m'expliquiez toutes vos foutus expressions comme ça, j'arriverais peut-être à comprendre._

Booth la regarda un bref instant, puis il secoua doucement la tête en soupirant.

_-Dites, vous êtes toujours comme ça ?_ Demandai-je, incrédule.

_-Non !_ S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

_-Ok, donc, c'est parce que je suis là ?_

_-Non !_ Répétèrent-ils ensemble.

Je souris devant cette marque flagrante de complicité. Non, décidément, ces deux là étaient plus que « partenaire depuis 4 ans ».

Aussi, je décidai de creuser un peu :

_-Donc, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ?_

La voiture freina brusquement, et une dizaine de klaxons retentirent successivement, en même temps que des jurons assez crus de la part d'autres conducteurs. Sans prendre la peine de répliquer à ces injures, Booth redémarra rapidement, avant de me répondre :

_-On n'est pas ensemble, on est partenaires, c'est tout._

_-Menteur,_ marmonnai-je doucement.

Le reste du trajet se déroula silencieusement. Moi, je réfléchissais au cas des « partenaires », examinant chacun de leur geste dans la voiture, mais aussi ceux que j'avais déjà remarqué dans le foyer. Au bout d'une heure d'intenses réflexions, je parvint enfin à une conclusion : les deux éprouvaient certainement une profonde attirance l'un pour l'autre… sans en avoir conscience. Ou refusant de l'admettre. Je me promis de chercher un peu plus des que je le pourrais.

Au bout de ce qui me semblait être environ 1h30 de trajet, la voiture s'arrêta enfin, je descendis habilement et regardai devant moi. A ce moment la, le seul mot qui me vint a l'esprit fut :

_-Nom de dieu…_

**A suivre…**

Ok, donc, pour ce chapitre par d'action. Lol

Vraiment dsl, mais je pense qu'il est important d'accentuer la relation leslie-booth, et leslie-B&B.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre, il y en aura, ainsi que des révélations.

Sinon, pour la relation brennan-booth, j'ai décidé, avec vos avis, de faire une belle et grande relation, orchestrée par Leslie et Angéla, mais, vu qu'elle est Brennan, et que lui est Booth, il ne faut pas s'attendre à une belle histoire d'amour simplissime.

Après, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews… et vos critiques (aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître) car elles m'influencent beaucoup pour la suite de ma fiction, et elles m'aident.

Donc, continuez !


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**PDV Leslie**

Devant moi se dressait une gigantesque bâtisse blanche, reflétant la lumière du soleil et m'éblouissant. Entouré par de magnifiques jardins, l'institut Jefferson trônait, intimidant, à cause de sa hauteur. Durant ma courte vie, j'avais eu de multiples occasions de le voir, dans des livres et sur Internet, mais, être juste devant, donnait une impression complètement différente. Et j'étais abasourdie, incapable de parler, admirant simplement. Loin de moi, j'entendis une voix.

_-Pas mal, hein ?_

Je tournait enfin la tête, et aperçut Brennan, qui avait déjà fait quelques pas et m'attendait visiblement.

_-Oh, ouais_, pus-je simplement répondre.

Je lui sourit et lui emboîtai le pas, tandis que Booth nous criais, depuis son véhicule.

_-Je retourne au F.B.I., voir s'il y a du nouveau, à plus._

J'eu a peine le temps de répondre que la voiture repartait déjà.

_-A plus…_

Tempérance et moi marchâmes un moment parmi les plantes et les fleurs du grand jardin du Jefferson, côtes à côtes, silencieuses. Je tournai finalement la tête vers elle, prenant enfin la parole :

_-J'ai une question…_

Elle me regarda, elle m'adressa un petit sourire, me faisant comprendre de continuer. J'hésitai un instant, puis me lançai :

_-Tout…tout a l'heure… au foyer…quand…quand vous m'avez dit que…_

Je perdais lamentablement mes mots. Heureusement, Brennan me lança un hochement de tête compréhensif, m'évitant ainsi de dire ces mots si fatals. Je me ressaisit vite, et demandai :

_-Pourquoi pleuriez-vous ?_

Le Dr. Brennan s'arrêta, détourna la tête et regarda au loin, si longtemps que je cru qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Finalement, elle murmura :

_-Parce que j'ai connu la même situation…_

Et, avant que je ne puisse la questionner d'avantage, elle se remit en marche, mettant efficacement un terme à la conversation. Je la suivis. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant les portes de l'institut Jefferson, et Brennan ouvrit la double porte en verre, me faisant signe d'entrer.

J'atterrie dans un grand hall, ou des personnes couraient presque dans tout les sens, portant de gros cartons, ou de nombreuses fiches.

Devant moi, une sorte de plateforme était installée, protégée par les cotés de barrière. Il y avait même deux hommes en uniformes qui gardaient l'entrée. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la superficie de l'endroit, alors que Brennan marchait déjà devant moi.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, je visitai l'institut Jefferson. Brennan me fit visiter toutes les sections, de celle d'entomologie à celle de pathologie, en passant par celle d'art du moyen orient… Elle me présenta une multitude de chercheurs, qui paraissaient énervés de ma présence, ayant sans doute des choses plus importantes à faire, que de rencontrer une gamine de 16 ans. Elle m'expliqua aussi plein de choses, que j'enregistrai précieusement dans mon cerveau.

A la fin, nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte de bois, ou les lettres « docteur Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue judiciaire» étaient accrochées. Nous entrâmes. Son bureau était vaste et bien décoré, sans être surchargé. Ses étagères étaient remplies de spécimens, comme un crâne dont il manquait un morceau, ou un petit sarcophage égyptien.

_-Pas mal le bureau_, commentai-je à voix haute.

Elle me sourit et répondit :

_-Faut bien que travailler ici ai quelques avantages…._

Puis elle ajouta :

-_Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer._

Je la suivis alors qu'elle s'avançait près d'une cloison, ou des sortes de tiroirs de verres étaient empilées, me rappelant celles qu'on pouvait trouver dans les salles d'autopsies. Elle en ouvrit justement une, la retira des roues, pour la poser sur une table d'examens qu'elle avait auparavant tirer au centre de la pièce. Elle sortit alors un os des tiroirs, me le montra et me lança :

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

L'os ressemblait a l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire : un long cylindre, grossit aux extrémités pour former deux boules. Je l'examinai un instant, et déclarai :

_-Tibia…_

Je regardai plus attentivement l'extrémité supérieure et ajoutai :

_-…droit._

Elle me lança une moue étonnée, mais s'emparait déjà d'un autre os :

-_Et celui là ?_

-_Facile,_ lançai-je après quelques secondes, _c'est une côte gauche._

Avec maintes précautions, je le prit délicatement dans ma main, et entreprit de l'examiner.

-_Je dirais… C3_, finis-je finalement.

A nouveau, elle me fit cette expression étonnée.

_-Pour finir, celui-ci ?_ dit-elle a nouveau.

L'os qu'elle me présentait était minuscule, alors je m'emparais encore plus doucement. Il ressemblait étrangement à un carpe, mais, dans un premier temps, je ne pu dire lequel. Je le fis donc tourner à 360°, mais je ne remarquai rien :

_-Je...j'en sais rien._

_-C'est l'Amatum._

J'hochai la tête, et Brennan me demanda:

_-Où a tu appris tout ça ?_

Ne voulant surtout pas me mettre en avant, je répondis modestement :

_-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, des noms et des emplacements à apprendre, et des trucs pour les différencier._

_-A ton âge, c'est un exploit, tu as du y passer de nombreuses heures !_

_-Bah, comme je sais que devenir Anthropologue Judiciaire n'est pas chose aisée, j'ai décider de mettre toutes chances de mes cotés._

_-Bon_, conclut-elle, _j'ai un truc à faire, donc, en attendant, pourquoi n'essaie-tu pas de reconstituer ces ossements ?_

Je la regardai un instant, comme si elle venait de dire la pire absurdité. Mais, elle me répondit seulement d'un sourire encourageant, et sortit du bureau, me laissant avec pour seule compagnie quelques 206 os.

Après un sourire résigné, je m'attelai à ma tache. Je commençai tout d'abord par les trier par famille. Puis, j'essayai de me remémorer les planches du squelette que j'avais étudié afin de pouvoir reconstituer sur la table les ossements. Après 30 bonnes minutes d'effort, la forme incertaine d'un corps humain commençait à se dessiner.

Je remarquai bien vite que des os manquaient. Donc, je m'emparai d'un carnet de note vierge et d'un stylo, ou j'y notai tous les os manquants. 20 minutes de plus, et tous les os furent correctement disposés sur la table d'examen. Il manquait 24 os. La plupart étaient des carpes et des tarses, bien qu'une cote flottante était absente, ainsi que de nombreuses phalanges.

Je reposai mes notes, replaçai les derniers os bien en place, et m'assis en soupirant sur un fauteuil. Je restai un moment à attendre, regardant autour de moi, fouinant simplement du regard. Mais, plusieurs minutes s'écroulèrent sans que Brennan ne revienne, et je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer ferme. Aussi, je me relevai et repris mon carnet de notes, avant de m'installer auprès du cadavre, et de commencer à chercher d'éventuelles marques pouvant aider l'identification.

Moins de cinq minutes après, Brennan revint dans son bureau, et poussa une exclamation de surprise devant le cadavre a présent reconstitué sur la table. Modestement, je lui offris un petit sourire, tandis qu'elle disait :

_-Eh ben dis donc ! C'est très impressionnant, Leslie !_

Mon sourire s'accentua. Se voir complimenter par le Dr. Brennan avait de quoi remonter le moral. C'est là qu'elle avisa le petit carnet de notes posé sur son bureau. Avec une moue plus que satisfaite, elle s'en empara et le lut.

_-Tu as répertorier les os manquants ?_ demanda t'elle

Je lui répondis par un sourire plus large encore, et elle commenta :

_-Tu as déjà des réflexes d'anthropologue, c'est très bien. La première étape, après avoir reconstituer le cadavre bien entendu, et en effet de voir s'il y a des ossement en moins, afin de supposer que la cause de la mort peut se trouver sur l'un d'eux, si on ne la trouve nul par ailleurs._

J'hochai lentement la tête, enregistrant cette information. Elle s'approcha du cadavre, examinant ce que j'avais fait. Au bout de quelques secondes, je demandai d'une voix timide :

_-Euh… Où sont les toilettes ici ?_

Tempérance me regarda un moment, avant de répondre :

_-Au bout du couloir principal, tu tournes à gauche à la première intersection et encore à gauche, c'est là._

Je la remerciai rapidement, et suivis ces instructions, m'attardant au passage devant une salle d'autopsie entrebâillée, en me disant avec amusement que mon frère avait peut-être raison, je devais être « gore ».

**PDV Narrateur**

Brennan finit son examen superficiel, et poussa à nouveau un soupir d'admiration. « Leslie fera une très bonne anthropologue », pensa t-elle. Elle s'assit sur son siège et contempla un moment son bureau, repensant à la remarque de Leslie. A cette pensée, elle sourit. Elle-même n'avait jamais constaté que son bureau est si beau, alors qu'elle y allait tous les jours. Elle vivait depuis si longtemps dans ce monde de morts, qu'elle en venait à oublier ces petites joies de la vie. Elle repensa à Leslie. Toutes les deux avait vécu un abandon, la dureté des foyers, pourtant, Leslie gardait sur elle cette joie de vivre qui avait depuis longtemps quitté Brennan. Elle eut un sourire triste. Elle savait ce à quoi ressemblait le cœur de Leslie. Une plaie béante, ouverte sur un puit sans fond, noir des ténèbres, et qui menaçait de l'engloutir à tout moment. Et elle savait aussi, par expérience, que cette plaie ne se refermerait jamais totalement, qu'elle serait forcée de vivre toute se vie avec cette douleur constante dans la poitrine. Malgré tout cela, Leslie riait, racontait des blagues, semblait avoir les mêmes « lubies » que les autres filles de son âge. Peut être que c'était pour oublier le drame permanent qu'était devenu sa vie.

Voilà. Elle venait de trouver la différence essentielle entre elle et la jeune fille. A la disparition de ses parents, Brennan, alors âgée de 15 ans, avait vu tout son monde s'effondrer, comme le ferait un château de cartes. Elle avait eu cette même plaie béante, cette même sensation d'être seule au monde. Puis, elle était allée dans toutes ces familles d'accueils, et cela lui avait forgé le caractère. Elle avait appris à ses dépends que le monde ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Aussi, elle avait entreprit de bâtir un véritable mur autour de son cœur, cachant ainsi au monde sa souffrance. Cela lui avait prit des années, mais maintenant ce mur était bâtit. Ce mur qui la protégeait. Leslie n'avait pas pris le même chemin. Elle n'avait pas tourné le dos au gens, n'avait pas chercher à cacher sa tristesse. Et plus tard, n'aurait pas ce mur à effondrer, qui n'était plus, pour Brennan, qu'une ignoble prison. Une prison où il était presque impossible de s'évader.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par Angéla, qui entra précipitamment dans le bureau de son amie :

_-Brennan_, commença t-elle, _ce que j'ai découvert ne va pas te plaire…_

Tempérance releva aussitôt la tête vers Angéla en entendant le ton affolé qu'elle avait employé. Cette dernière lui tendit un dossier, et continua :

_-Tu sais, Hodgins m'a demandait de reconstruire la photo de la carte d'identité ? Je l'ai fait et…_

Elle montra du doigt le dossier, comme pour inciter Brennan à l'ouvrir. Celle-ci obéit, tandis qu'Angéla déclarait :

_-La carte d'identité et celle de Virginie Swan. Enfin… le nom sur la carte est officiellement Coline Montez, mais la photo est celle de notre victime._

_-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? Virginie se baladait sous une fausse identité ?_

_-A mon avis, ce n'était pas bien vieux_, contredit Angéla.

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Ma chérie, la première chose à faire, si on veut changer d'identité, est toute d'abord d'effacer tout de son ancienne vie !_

Brennan resta cointe, sidère par la logique de son amie.

_-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_ Répéta Brennan

_-Ca veut dire que mes parents, avant de se faire kidnappés, projetaient de nous abandonner._

**A suivre…**

Voila !

Enfin la suite !

J'espère que ça vous plait tout autant.

Prochain chapitre : beaucoup de tristesse, des révélations sur Brennan, et, si il y a pas mal de reviews, le début de la romance, B&B !

Alors reviews please !


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**_PDV Leslie_**

_-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Répéta Brennan_

_-Ca veut dire que mes parents, avant de se faire kidnappés, projetaient de nous abandonner._

**Un peu plus tôt…**

Ce fut sans difficultés que je trouvais les dits toilettes. Au passage, je flânais un peu, examinant tous ces scientifiques travailler, les yeux rivés dans leur microscope, ou sur des écrans d'ordinateur. Je me dis avec amusement que Booth avait en partie raison, les voir tous ici, grouillant et farfouillant, faisait en effet penser a des fouines, même si la comparaison n'était pas la plus gentleman qui soit. Le trajet se finit un peu trop tôt à mon goût, et je me glissais dans les toilettes, me promettant de traîner encore au retour.

Quelques minutes après, j'en ressortit, et me dirigeai de nouveau vers le bureau de l'anthropologue.

Mais, alors que j'allais frapper à la porte, m'annonçant ainsi de façon poli, j'entendis une autre voix provenant de l'intérieur, qui n'était pas celle de Brennan. D'ailleurs, cette dernière répondit à son interlocuteur, ou plutôt interlocutrice, confirmant mon hypothèse.

Poussé par ma curiosité que mon père qualifiait souvent de maladive, je restai à la porte, écoutant discrètement la conversation. Qui me pétrifia le sang. J'entendis les dernières paroles de Brennan, et je sentis mon cœur chuter dans ma poitrine.

Et, avant que j'ai pu m'en empêchai, je répondis. Tout de suite, deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi, et deux bouches se muèrent en expression de surprise.

_-Leslie, je_…, commença maladroitement Brennan.

Mais, s'en fut trop pour moi, et je tournai les talons, pour m'enfuir loin d'elles, loin de cette vérité si terrible, qui sonnait a mes oreilles comme une sentence de mort.

Je couru a travers l'institut, zigzagant encore les chercheurs, les machines et les bureaux. Je courais à perdre haleine, essayant en vain d'oublier cette conversation, et les répercussions horribles qu'elle annonçait.

J'atterris devant un escalier de secours, et, sans réfléchir, je m'y engageai, grimpant quatre a quatre les marches. Arrivée en haut, je traversais rapidement la terrasse sur lequel l'escalier déboulait, jusqu'à une échelle rouge, que je gravis en un rien de temps. Une corniche la surplombait, juste assez grande pour qu'un enfant s'y tienne assis. Alors que les larmes allaient de nouveau couler, je m'y laissai tomber et enfouit la tête dans mes bras.

Je me souvins avoir entendu mon père une fois, alors qu'il parlait du deuil. Il m'avait décrit ce que l'on ressentait quand on perdait quelqu'un de proche. Pourtant, ce que je vivais en ce moment ne ressemblait en rien avec ce qu'il avait maintenu. Au lieu de la boule dans la gorge, et de la sensation d'estomac contracté-, au lieu de la tristesse phénoménale, de ses larmes qui coulait à la moindre évocation, au lieu de tout cela, mon cœur était vide. A cet instant, je ne ressentais rien. Ni peur, ni larmes, ni tristesse, ni nostalgie, j'étais vidée de toute émotion. Je n'avais plus de vie. Mes parents m'avaient abandonnée. Ils m'avaient trahi, juste en souhaitant nous laisser.

Tout a coup, j'entendit un bruit de pas, puis un autre, suivit d'un râlement. Mais je ne bougeai pas pour autant. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse en paix, dans mes pensées, aussi noir fuissent-elles. Bientôt, les pas se rapprochèrent, et entamèrent l'escalade de l'échelle. Puis, une voix retentit :

_-Leslie ? Tu es là ?_

Brennan. Elle semblait ennuyée. Evidemment, pensai-je aussitôt, elle vient de m'apprendre, sans faire exprès, que mes parents voulaient m'abandonner, à la suite de quoi je m'enfuis en courant, alors oui, elle doit être ennuyée. Et je m'infligeai une tape mentale.

Re-bruit de pas sur une marche. Elle s'avançait. Enfin, elle atteignit la corniche. Son étouffé. Peut-être a cause de cette vision de moi roulé en boule, pitoyable, ou peut-être parce que j'étais seulement a quelques centimètres du bord. Puis, je sentis qu'elle vint s'asseoir à mes cotés, avant de lancer :

_-Mes parents ont disparu alors que j'avais 15 ans, -mon frère, Russ, en avait 19-, à la veille de noël. Ils disaient qu'ils sortaient juste acheter quelques bricoles de dernières minutes, pour la décoration de la table de noël. Mais moi, je n'y croyais pas. Je pense que je devais sentir que quelque chose allait se produire, alors je leur ai demandé de venir avec eux. Si c'était pour de la décoration, comme ils l'affirmaient, je pouvais bien venir. Ils ont refusaient. Et ils sont partis dans leur voiture. Je me souviens encore très clairement d'eux nous faire signe de la main, sourire en lançant des au revoir !». C'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai de ma mère. »_

Je me décidai enfin à relever la tête, plus touché par son récit que je ne voudrais probablement jamais l'avoué. Elle ne mentait donc pas lorsqu'elle disait avoir vécu la même chose que moi.

_-Tu vois,_ continua t-elle, _très peu de personne autour de moi sont au courant, et il m'a fallu des mois, voir des années, avant de le leur dire. Ce… Ce n'est pas un souvenir que j'aime particulièrement me rappeler. Mais avec toi, c'est différent, Je...Je sais que quoique je te dise, tu n'émettra pas d'avis, ou de jugement. Bref._

_« Il a fallu trois jours pour que mon frère signale leur disparition. Trois jours durant lesquels je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, même maintenant. Lui, il pense que c'est parce que je lui reprochais leur disparition. Il a probablement raison, mais ce n'est pas la seule explication. Tu vois, cette veille de noël la, quelques heures après leur départ, j'ai commencé a m'inquiéter. Je savais que le centre ville n'était pas loin, et que des achats de dernières minutes ne prenaient pas autant de temps. Après une heure cinquante six exactement de stress intense, j'en ai enfin parlé à Russ. Je l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre, tournant en rond, comme un lion en cage. Il ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il avait. Alors je lui ai parlé de mes inquiétudes… mais tout ce qu'il répondit fut arête de t'inquiéter, ils vont bien ». Et, pendant trois jours, ça a était la même rengaine. Pour moi, il ne voulait simplement pas voir la vérité en face, ou du moins, devant moi. C'était comme si… comme si la vie de nos parents n'avait pas d'importance, comme si tout cela lui était égal !_

_Le matin du quatrième jour, finalement, il a appelé la police. Qui n'a pu que nous dire qu'ils avaient disparus, qu'ils lançaient un avis de recherche, qu'on retrouverait bientôt nos parents. Une semaine après, une femme policière est venue nous voir, pour nous dire qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espoir. C'était juste une façon déguisée de nous demander de les oublier. Enfin, à cette époque, je l'ai pris comme tel. Et, comme par hasard, le lendemain, mon frère me lançait qu'il compter accepter un emploi en Caroline du Nord. Et il est parti. Il avait le choix. Il avait pu m'élever, prendre soin de moi comme ton frère l'a fait, mais… il a choisi un autre chemin. Il m'a abandonnée. D'un coup, je me suis retrouvée seule au monde, perdue, sans personne vers qui me tourner, qui puisse me dire quoi faire._

_« J'ai était de suite placée en foyer, puis en famille d'accueil. Au total, j'en ai connu treize. Je n'était pas une fille facile, vois tu, j'avais déjà 15 ans, vécue un drame familiale intense », bref, tout ce que les familles d'accueils haïssent par dessus tout. J'étais une fille renfermée, mal dans ma peau, concentrée sur le travail scolaire, et refusant les ordre. J'ai sûrement donnée beaucoup de fil à retordre aux familles d'accueils que j'ai eu. »_

_-Comment étaient ces familles_ ? Demandai-je avec crainte, me préparant mentalement à la description qu'elle ferait de ma future vie.

_-Oh ! J'en ai eu de tout sorte. Deux ont étaient parfaites. Je me rappelle qu'elles m'ont acceptée comme si j'étais leur enfant, dès le départ. Cinq autres étaient dans la norme pas très réceptives et compréhensives, mais, au moins, je n'avait pas d'ennuie, elles m'étaient tout simplement indifférents. Je les ai préféré au six restantes. Chez ces famille la, j'ai vécu des…choses, qu'un enfant, n'aurait jamais du voir, ni… subir._ Ce dernier mot, elle le cracha avec hargne, la rage s'échappant d'elle tel des signaux de fumée, malgré la rougeur de ses yeux, signe qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

Ce que j'ai vécu, personne ne le sait. J'ai… j'ai déjà laisser échapper quelques bribes, mais jamais je ne l'ai raconté dans son ensemble. Mais… avec toi, je sais que je vais pouvoir. Car tu sais très bien ce que l'on ressent. Laisse moi… laisse moi juste du temps.

-_Il n'y a pas que moi_, protestai-je un peu, j_e...j'ai pu voir que vous avait des amis qui semblent beaucoup vous être proche. Comme votre partenaire. Il tient énormément a vous. Plus que vous ne pouvais l'imaginer. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux._

Elle eu une petit rire, et je répliquai :

_-Quoi ?_

_-Rien, c'est… c'est plutôt un rire nerveux. Vois…vois tu, je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en la psychologie. Quand on me disait je l'ai vu a votre visage », je le sent ou encore, comme toi je l'ai lu dans votre regard », je ne faisait qu'éclater de rire. Cela me paraissait tellement irrationnel, que je doutais comment les gens pouvaient les croire, ces psychologues que je traitais de charlatans. Pourtant, depuis que je connaît Booth, je m'ouvre un peu plus au …concept. C'est juste que… que…quand il vous regarde, en vous disant ça, on a simplement l'impression, que tout son monde s'efface autour. Que, pour lui, vous êtes seule au monde. Et… et personne ne me regarde ainsi, il n'y a que lui…_

Elle finit sa tirade avec le sourire, et les yeux pétillants. Oh oui, pensai-je aussitôt, ce qu'elle éprouvait pour son partenaire allait bien au delà du simple partenariat. A cet instant, je ne savais pas encore si c'était de l'amour, mais j'étais persuadée que ce sentiment était très fort.

_-Bien_, lançais-je soudain, _et si on redescendait ?_

Brennan me regarda d'un œil étonné, mais ne répliqua rien. A la place, elle m'indiqua l'échelle, me faisant comprendre silencieusement d'ouvrir la marche. En redescendant qui donnait sur le toit, je me dit bon, ma vieille, fini les pleurnicheries, t'as une mission a accomplir. Ou plutôt deux… à la réflexion, trois. UN trouver mon frère, DEUX enfermer l'enfant de salaud qui a tué mes parents, et TROIS faire en sorte, que Booth et Brennan finissent ensemble. »

Une fois arrivée en bas, j'eu la stupéfaction de voir plusieurs personnes regroupés, nous attendant visiblement. Il y avait deux hommes, et deux femmes, dont l'une que je reconnu comme étant celle du bureau de Brennan. L'autre s'éclaircit la voix et demanda :

_-Docteur Brennan, puisse-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici…_

Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut interrompue par une voix qui hurla :

_-Angéla ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

Booth courait vers nous, l'air passablement énervé.

_-C'est de ma faute_, répondis-je aussitôt, préférant éviter un bain de sang,_ je…il m'arrive de…mal gérer mes émotions dans certaines situations._

_-Situations_ ? Répéta Booth, furibond.

Brennan s'interposa :

_-Angéla m'a appris que… elle me lança un regard gêné, ce a quoi je répondis par un sourire indulgent, …la mère de Leslie avait une fausse carte d'identité, et… cela veut dire qu'ils comptaient… aban…laisser leurs enfants pour s'enfuir._

_-Et ?_

_-Quand j'ai appris ça, je… enfin, je…j'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul, de rester un peu toute seule, répondis-je a sa place_

Booth souffla un bon coup, et je sus qu'il était calmé.

_-Je suis désolé_, dit-il.

_-Ca va,_ assurais-je, _enfin… ça irait quand leur meurtrier sera derrière les barreaux._

_-On va l'arrêter, je te le promets._

_-Je sais, et je compte bien vous y aider._

_-Quoi ? Tu veux participer à l'enquête ?_ Et alors que je répondis par l'affirmative, _non, non, il n'en ais pas question !_

_-Mais… pourquoi ?_

-_De un, tu n'ai pas majeur, je veux dire, tu as 16 ans ! De deux, tu restes l'un des proches des victimes, et c'est contraire au règlement, et de trois… bon, il n'y a pas de trois mais les deux premières suffisent !_

_-Je veux le faire !_

_-Non !_

_-Booth,_ ajouta Brennan.

Il l'ignora tandis que je répliquai :

_-Mais, je…_

_-Non !_

_-BOOTH,_ criai finalement sa partenaire.

-_Quoi ?_ dit-il, tout à coup penaud.

_-Ca m'a beaucoup aidé, moi, de coincer celui de ma mère, et… je suis sur que se sera pareille pour elle._

_-Elle a 16 ans ! Et je reste persuadé que la plonger dans une enquête sur la mort de ses parents n'est pas une super idée._

_-Booth… faites moi confiance. Cela lui fera du bien._

Il ne répondit pas et évita son regard, doutant de sa capacité a le lui refusé encore une fois s'il croisait ses magnifiques yeux gris.

_-Booth…_.répéta t-elle.

Il releva alors la tête, et tout ce qu'il puit dire, en la voyant le supplier de cet façon, fut :

_-Ok..._

**A suivre...**

Bon, voila la fin du chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant.


	9. Chapter 8

Bon, tout d'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser pour le retard monumentale qu'a pris cette fiction.

En effet, il y a un peut plus d'un mois, j'ai été percutée par un car devant mon collège, et je me suis retrouver a faire du vol plané par-dessus mon vélo.

Résultat: tassement de deux vertèbres, micro fracture sur les côtes alentour.

Au final, j'ai passé une semaine à l'hosto, et je dois porter un corset pendant trois mois.

Tout ça pour dire que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour écrire.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ce retard

**Chapitre 8**

**PDV Leslie**

Je soupirai de soulagement, et lançait à la cantonade :

_-Merci à tous, je… j'en ai besoin, heu… merci._

A ma plus grande surprise, Booth continua :

_-A une seule condition tu DOIT m'écouter à n'importe quel moment._

-_Oui, bien sûr_, acquiesçai-je rapidement.

_-Par conséquent, si je te dis de quitter une pièce, tu la quittes, si je te dis de te taire, tu te tais, si je te dis de t'enfuir, tu t'enfuis…_

_-Mais…_

_-Pas de mais, on est d'accord ?_ Assena t-il.

Nous nous jaugeâmes un moment du regard, silencieux, espérant que l'autre baisserait les yeux, en vain. Finalement, je répondis difficilement, comme si les mots m'étaient arrachés de la bouche :

_-On est d'accord._

Booth eut un sourire satisfait, mais le regard assassin que je lui lançais le fit disparaître aussitôt.

_-Bon,_ dit-il en se tournant vers les autres, _du nouveau ?_

_-Euh_, intervint alors une des femmes, _vous nous présentez ?_

_-Excusez-moi, donc, les fouines, voici Leslie, Leslie, les fouines. Angéla Monténégro_ (il désigna la femme qui venait de parler), _artiste en reconstitution facial. Jack Hodgins, entomologist.e Camille Saroyan, pathologiste; et Wendel Bray, assistant du dr. Brennan. Bon, maintenant, du nouveau ?_

Les fouines poussèrent un soupir d'exaspération, et tandis que la dénommée Angéla lui rapportait sa découverte à propos de la carte d'identité en détail, je réfléchissais déjà à la façon de mettre les deux partenaires ensemble.

_-Très bien_, lança soudainement Booth, v_ous avez bien avancé, continuez ainsi, Bones et moi allons interroger le flic chargé de la disparition des parents de Leslie._

_-Et moi_ ? Demandai-je avec une légère trace d'énervement dans la voix.

_-Toi,_ reprit-il, _tu restes ici, et donnes…un coup de main aux fouines._

J'émis un petit grognement, avant de me rendre compte que cela servait finalement bien mes plans. L'agent me fit un large sourire, accompagné d'un clin d'œil complice en guise d'excuse. Malgré moi, je ne pu que lui répondre, incapable de résister a ce coup de charme. Ils quittèrent donc l'institut, et je décidai de rencontrer les membres de l'équipe. Je tournai d'abord en direction de l'entomologiste, qui était penché sur un microscope, réglant d'une main la lentille, et de l'autre inscrivant une suite de mots sur un petit carnet à sa droite. Je l'observai un instant, avant de l'apostropher timidement :

_-Alors, vous êtes entomologiste ?_

Il acquiesça d'un signe distrait de la tête, silencieux.

_-Et… vous avez toujours voulu faire ce métier ?_

_-Depuis mes années lycée... Bon écoute, n'essaye pas de me faire parler, je suis contre toute sorte de conspiration. Et je maintiens que ta venue est…_

_-Quoi, un complot ? Sérieusement, je veux bien croire à toutes ces théories, selon lesquels l'assassinat de Kennedy n'était pas que l'œuvre de Oswald, que l'attentat du 11 septembre n'était pas d'origine terroriste, et même que le naufrage du Titanic n'était pas vraiment accidentelle, mais moi, je n'ai que 16 ans, et je vient de perdre mes parents, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi les puissants de ce monde voudrait me manipuler._

Hodgins me regarda un moment, bouche bée, étonné de ma repartie.

_-Ok, bienvenue dans l'équipe alors_, dit-il finalement avec un large sourire.

J'hesitai un court instant, puis je répondis timidement :

_-Merci_

_« Bien, pensai-je aussitôt, un de convaincu. S'ils sont tous comme ça, je vais avoir du travail. »_

Alors, tandis que l'entomologiste retournait a son microscope, je décidai de me mettre a la recherche de la jeune femme qui m'avait paru si amicale des le premier coup d'œil, Angéla Monténégro. Mais, au bout de quelques pas, Hodgins m'interpella :

_-Tu connais vraiment la théorie du Titanic ?_

Sans même me retourner, je lançai :

-_Le Web regorge de théories conspiratrices, il faut juste savoir où aller._

Et, alors que je m'éloignais, je l'entendis pouffer de rire devant mon explication.

10 minutes. Il me fallu 10 foutus minutes pour trouver le bureau de l'artiste. Avec un soupir de soulagement, je toquai enfin au bureau annonçant Angéla Monténégro, reconstitution facial ». Angéla vint directement m'ouvrir, et me fit entrer.

_-C'est un vrai dédale ici, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Et j'ai pourtant un bon sens de l'orientation_ ! Lançai-je en préambule.

_-Oui, je sais_, concéda t-elle en souriant,_ il faut un peu… non, beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer._

_-J'avais cru remarquer…_Je jetai un regard autour de moi, puis ajoutai, _vous avez aussi un très beau bureau._

_-Eh oui, un des avantages de travailler dans des locaux financés par le gouvernement. Ecoute, je… je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, dans le bureau de Brennan._

_-Nope, c'est moi, je suis trop curieuse. Enfin, trop pour mon propre bien._

_-Ok,_ acquiesça t-elle, malgré tout mal à l'aise, _euh, tu veux voir les installations que j'ai mise au point ?_

Je hochai la tête, donc elle continua, en m'entraînant au fond de son bureau.

_-Voici ma toute nouvelle invention, elle s'appelle… euh, en faite elle n'a pas encore de nom. Mais, c'est un écran ultra plat, de 2 mètres par 1, avec plus d'un millier de logiciels intégrés. Parmi eux, des logiciels de traitement et de reconstitution de texte, d'image, de vidéos, d'analyse informatique, d'antivirus ultra performant, de reconstitution facial, de scénario de lutte et de crime… et j'en passe._

_-Wow…_ Ce fut tout ce que je pu répondre face a tout cet étalage de technologie.

_-Et ce n'est pas tout_, reprit angéla.

Elle me montra un coin à l'opposé de la pièce.

-_Ca, c'est l'Angélator. J'ai déposé le brevet depuis déjà plusieurs années d'ailleurs. Ce petit bébé accepte un large éventail de données numériques, les prend en compte, et les projettent en 3 dimensions pour en faire une image holographique._

_-Cool… attendez, holographique ?_

_-Ouaip, j'ai été la première à faire une machine comme ça._

_-Comme dans Star Wars !_

Elle rit de mon enthousiasme et répondit :

_-C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée. Bon, maintenant, on s'en sert plus trop pour les enquêtes, mais elle est toujours utile._

Je décidai de changer de sujet, en voyant un tas de notes posé sur son bureau.

_-Sur quoi travaillez vous ?_

_-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, sachant qu'on va sûrement se côtoyer pendant les jours à venir, autant qu'il n'y ait pas cette barrière entre nous. Et, je travaille sur le meurtre de tes parents._

Je remarquai aussitôt l'expression tendue qu'elle afficha en parlant de mes parents. Et je ressentis moi-même une petite boule dans la gorge, et songeant que personne ne devrait jamais entendre meurtre et tes parents », dans la même phrase. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais plus ou moins sur l'enquête, je ssu que je n'avais pas finis de me sentir mal.

-_Vous avez… euh, je veux dire... Tu as trouvé quoi ?_

_-Je… ne suis pas sur que tu doivent entendre les détails, Leslie._

_-Oh allez, je suis une grande fille ! Et comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je suis sur l'affaire maintenant, donc…_

_-Ok_, concéda t-elle finalement en soupirant,_ euh…. Je travaille sur les tortures que tes parents ont subit._

_-Attendez… mes… mes parents ont étés torturés ?_

_-Tu ne savais pas ? Oh, je suis désolé Leslie, je…_

_-Non, c'est bon, ça va, continuez,_ l'incitai-je en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Elle hésita un moment, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. De mon coté, je ne savais plus très bien si je voulais réellement qu'elle continue. Cette enquête prenait un sens bien plus bizarre que je ne l'aurais imaginé. La disparition tellement surréaliste de mes parents, la fuite de mon frère, lors de cette fameuse nuit… je repoussait aussitôt ce souvenir déplaisant loin de mon esprit…provisoirement. Et maintenant, savoir que mes parents…je frissonnai de dégoût, et jurai silencieusement d'écorcher intégralement ceux qui avait oser faire ça a mes parents.

Finalement Angéla rompit le cours de mes pensées, en continuant :

-_Donc, on a découvert que tes parents on subi pas mal de tortures différentes. Avec mon ordinateur, j'ai créer un scénario prenant en compte tous ce qu'ils ont subit durant cette période, et j'ai retracer chronologiquement chaque coup portés, avec l'aide de Wendell._

Elle marqua une petite pause, inspira, et débita :

-_Et j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange… Les victimes on été torturés pendant au moins deux mois, mais les différentes méthodes de tortures ont été employés simultanément pendant ces deux mois…_

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tes bien la ou elle voulait en venir. L'artiste du le remarquer, car elle s'expliqua :

_-Autrement dit, cela ne ressemble pas du tout aux techniques des bourreaux traditionnels. D'habitude, chaque phase de torture est utilisée pendant un moment, et puis le tortionnaire change au bout de quelques jours, selon la résistance du client ». Mais la, toutes les phases sont mélangées. Il est apparu que chaque jour, plusieurs tortures différentes ont été employées. Ce qui veut dire que…_

_-Qu'ils y avait plusieurs personnes dans le coup, ayant chacun sa propre méthode._

Angéla acquiesça simplement une expression peinée sur le visage.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous restâmes silencieuses, comme si cette vérité avait besoin de temps pour arriver jusqu'au cerveau. Mais, je ne pu bientôt plus me retenir, et je posai enfin la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

_-Et entre Brennan et Booth, il y a quoi exactement ?_

_-Oh !_ s'exclama Angéla en réponse, _ça, c'est une longue histoire._

Elle s'assit à son bureau, et m'indiqua une chaise près d'elle pour que je puisse l'imiter.

_-Ces deux la, je n'arriverait jamais à les comprendre. Ils se chamaille comme de vrais gamins, et les minutes d'après, ils se lancent de ces regards, que tu te demande s'ils vont pas se sauter dessus, là devant toi. C'est extrêmement déstabilisant._

Je ris devant le choix de mots audacieux de ma nouvelle complice.

_-Mais, le pire, c'est que si tu leur en parles, ils te répondent simplement "On est partenaire Angéla ", ou "Bones et moi ne sommes que coéquipiers !", comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Pourtant, j'ai déjà essayé de les mettre ensemble, mais ces deux la sont pires que des têtes de mules. Attends, Caroline Julians, une procureur qu'on connaît bien, a même réussi à les faire s'embrasser sous un rameau de gui, mais il ne s'est rien passé de plus depuis entre eux ! Je désespère !_

La, j'éclatai sincèrement de rire. Cette fille avait vraiment l'art de rendre comique n'importe quel situation.

_-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne façon de s'y pendre avec Brennan. Mais, je la connais depuis peu, alors._

_-Ah oui ?_ demanda Angéla, intriguée

-_Mmmh, elle est une scientifiques pur et dure, hyper rationnel, et tout ce qui va avec. Elle a besoin de marques solides, de bases concrètes. Comme sa relation avec Booth par exemple. Elle voit… non, je devrait dire, elle veut voir Booth comme un simple partenaire de travail, et accessoirement un ami, mais sa conception des choses ne le voit pas comme autre chose. Elle a besoin de temps pour s'adapter. Je suis presque certaine, qu'au fond, elle ressent quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que de l'amitié. Mais son esprit cartésien l'incite à voir en Booth un bon ami, et rien de plus. Je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt l'aider à sortir de la vision qu'elle a de Booth, pour l'orienter vers autre chose, mais tout en restant lent des nos manœuvres, pour ne pas qu'elle se rétracte. C'est comme avec une fleur. Il faut planter la graine, et l'arroser régulièrement pour qu'elle pousse. Si par contre, tu verse tout le pichet d'eau dessus, la fleur va mourir, et tout tes efforts pour qu'elle pousse avec elle._

_-Attends, t'es un psy ou quoi ?_

Je ris doucement, et répondit :

_-Non, pas psy, c'est juste la vision que j'ai d'elle._

_-Et, tu sais quoi ? Je suis sa meilleure amie, je me dois de te dire, que tu viens de définir exactement Brennan. Je crois qu'on va vraiment finir par les mettre ensemble._

_-Je crois aussi. Justement, à ce propos, je pense que j'aurais besoin de toi._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu oses me poser la question ? Mais enfin, comme tu l'as dit, tu es sa meilleure amie ! Et tu la connais beaucoup mieux que moi non ?_

_-Tu vois, avec ce que tu viens de me sortir, j'en doute…_

_-Oh si, crois moi, je vais avoir besoin de toi_

_-Alors, c'est d'accord, je serai fière de pouvoir t'aider._

Pour toute réponse, je lui offris le sourire le plus éclatant que je pu, pour lui montrer ma gratitude

_-Donc, comment fait-on pour planter la graine ?_

_-Et bien, la premier étape, c'est qu'elle admet avoir plus que des sentiment amicaux envers Booth._

_-Wow, tu sais que c'est probablement la chose la plus difficile au monde ?_

_-Non, je ne pense pas. Tout a l'heure, après qu'elle m'ait parlé de ses parents, elle a dit un truc sur Booth et j'ai compris qu'elle-même se pose déjà des questions._

_-Attends, attends, attends… elle t'a dit pour ses parents ?_

_-Qu'ils ont disparu ? Oui. Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?_

_-Je connais Brennan depuis bientôt 10 ans, vois-tu. Et il a fallu trois ans pour qu'elle m'en parle. Déjà que j'étais étonnée qu'elle l'ait dit à Booth après seulement 4 ou 5 enquêtes ensemble. Alors que toi, elle te le dise comme ca, c'est… surréaliste._

_-C'est pour ca que je pense qu'elle peut me parler de ça. Elle m'a dit, que puisse que je lui ressemble beaucoup, elle sait qu'elle pourrait se confier à moi, ou un truc du genre._

_-Donc, tu lui fais admettre qu'elle aime Booth, et on lui fait comprendre qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux avec Booth dans son lit, en bonus du boulot, c'est ca ?_

_-Tout à fait_, dis-je en rigolant.

Elle me tendit alors la main, et je la serrai, comme si ce geste concluait notre complot.

**A suivre...**


	10. Chapter 9

Enfin, la (très) longue suite de ma fiction.

Au menu… non, vous verrez bien.

Ah, si… je peux dire qu'il y aura des révélations… mmmmmmmmmmh !

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 9**

**PDV Leslie**

Après Angéla, je rendis visite à Camille dans son bureau, puis à Wendell, travaillant sur la plateforme. Chacun m'accueillit chaleureusement, et m'aida à me sentir mieux.

Tandis que j'examinai l'assistant de Brennan prendre des mesures sur les deux corps calcinés de… mes parents, les portes en verres de l'institut s'ouvrirent sur les deux partenaires. En les regardant, je remarquai que Booth avait placé sa main entre les reins de Brennan, dans une attitude que je qualifierais de protectrice, voir même possessive. Je souris. Booth semblait se comporter comme un petit ami avec sa coéquipière. Et j'avais déjà capté plusieurs regards profonds. Ma théorie restait a vérifiait, mais j'étais pratiquement certaine que Booth avait, contrairement a Brennan, déjà conscience de ses sentiments envers elle.

« _Bien, pensai-je, si il n'y en a qu'un a convaincre, la tache sera un peu plus facile_ »

Tout à coup, l'agent se mit à crier, assez fort pour que plusieurs scientifiques se retournent :

_-Réunion dans le salon, maintenant !_

Puis, Booth sembla enfin me remarquer et se dirigea à grand pas vers moi, entraînant de force l'anthropologue avec lui.

_-Ca va toi_ ? demanda t-il d'une un voix d'où je sentis une légère touche d'inquiétude

_-Oui,_ répondis-je avec autant de certitude que je pouvais en réunir,_ du nouveau ?_

Booth sourit devant mon changement de sujet, et acquiesça :

_-Oui, et non, mais viens avec moi, on va faire un débriefing._

Quelques minutes plus tard, et toute l'équipe des fouines étaient dans le petit salon. Booth et Brennan s'étaient placés dans le sofa, Camille, Hodgins et Angéla assis autour de la longue table de verre, Wendell adossé contre la rambarde et quant a moi, j'avais pris appui contre la table, en face des deux protagonistes.

_-Ok,_ commença Booth, _alors le flic chargé du dossier est un vieil homme proche de la retraite, charmant au possible, mais avec un rapport d'enquête on ne peut plus incomplet. Heureusement, Bones et moi avons interrogés toutes personnes susceptibles de nous aidées, et avons récolter au final un paquet d'information, donc :_

_« Matthew Swan a disparu le 21 janvier, aux alentour de 14h. Il avait passé la matinée a son bureau, et n'avait reçu que deux clients, l'un pour un achat d'équipement informatiques complet, l'autre pour une réclamation quelconque. D'après un de ses collègues, il est sortit a environ 13h30, et d'ailleurs la caméra de surveillance a l'entrée du bâtiment montre qu'il est sorti à 13h 26 exactement._

_« Il s'est rendu dans un petit restaurant près de son lieu de travail, le « Danny's dinner ». Un peu plus tard, deux hommes sont venus le rejoindre à sa table. On n'a pas de description physique. Un homme dans le dinner a remarqué que les deux hommes avaient l'air menaçant, mais surtout il a cru voir le canon d'une arme sous la table. Mais il n'a pas relevé. Les hommes ont échangé quelques mots, puis sont sortis. Le témoin, affirme les avoir vu monter dans un pick-up bleu. On n'a pas la plaque d'immatriculation. »_

Je lassais échapper un « pfff » de mécontentement, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

_-Bah quoi,_ dis-je pour me défendre, _ce mec doit être un crétin absolu pour ne pas avoir prévenu la police._

Toutes les fouines sourirent, et Booth continua :

_-Virginie Swan, quant à elle, travaillait à mi-temps dans son école, et avait donc son après-midi. Sortie de l'école primaire « John Tyler » a midi et vingt minutes, et devait se rendre chez Margaret Moore pour 13h30 mais elle n'est jamais venir. C'est deux heures plus tard que Margaret préviendra la police. On n'a aucune idée de quand et d'où elle ait pu être enlevée._

Un autre pause. Un moment de silence. J'étais très déçue, car finalement, on ne savait presque rien de la disparition de mes parents. Mais, Booth ne me laissa pas sombrer dans mes noires pensées, car il ajouta :

_-J'ai un peu fouillé le passée de tes parents, Leslie, et… je, euh… enfin, le dossier est loin d'être complet. Euh...As-tu… déjà rencontré tes grands-parents ?_

Ne sachant pas du tout où il voulait en venir, je répondis aussi précisément que possible :

-_Non, mes parents nous ont parlé d'eux, mais, ma mère disait que ses parents étaient dans un autre pays, et mon père était en froid avec les siens. Pourquoi ?_

-_Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de tes grands parents. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune trace de l'enfance et de l'adolescence de tes parents. Je veux dire… toutes les données sont erronés. Leurs écoles n'ont jamais entendus parlé d'eux, les actes civiques de leur état non plus. La seule explication, c'est qu'ils ont fabriqué de toutes pièces leurs nouvelles identités. Et, c'est un procédé très rare, et pas le plus facile. Mais, avec ça, plus aucune chance de trouver les anciennes identités. Tes… tes parents devaient fuir quelqu'un de vraiment très fort pour utiliser cette technique._

Je pris une longue gorgée d'air, pour me calmer. Mes parents m'avaient menti. Pendant toute ma vie. Leur nom n'était pas Virginie et Anthony Swan. Mon nom de famille était faux. Toute mon existence était fausse. Cool. Génial. Absolument fantastique.

Pourtant, à la surprise de tous, ce ne fut pas moi qui m'enfuyait, mais Brennan. D'un bond, elle se leva du sofa, et courut hors du salon. Une seconde plus tard, et Booth la suivait. Je suivit le mouvement des deux partenaires d'un regard consterné, et Camille entreprit de mes raconter l'enquête sur ses parents, et le pourquoi de cette fuite si soudaine.

**Narrateur PDV**

_-Bones, Bones !_ Cria Booth à sa partenaire, tandis que celle-ci courait a travers l'institut, provoquant les regards surpris de la part de ses collègues. Brennan ne ralentit pas l'allure à la voix de Booth, et se réfugia dans son bureau.

Quand Booth entra à son tour, il eut l'impression qu'un poids lui tombait dans la poitrine. Sa partenaire, d'habitude si maître de ses émotions, pleurait silencieusement, assis sur son canapé. Avec précaution, il vint la rejoindre, restant à quelques centimètres d'elle, essayant tant bien que mal de résister à la tentation, même au besoin, de la prendre au creux de ses bras, pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais a souffrir de la sorte.

Comme à chaque fois, il ne dit rien, resta silencieux, sachant que le premier pas devait venir de Brennan, s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Quelques minutes passèrent, et finalement Brennan releva la tête et croisa le regard de Booth.

_-C'est pas normal, Booth, cette… cette affaire ressemble trop à celle de mes parents, ils changent d'identités, abandonnent leurs enfants, c'est… trop pour être une simple coïncidence._

-_Hey_, répondit il doucement,_ on n'a aucune preuves que les deux enquête soit liées. De plus, les parents de Leslie n'ont changé d'identités qu'à 19 ans, et Leslie a dit qu'ils étaient allés à l'université ensemble. Il ont probablement fuit pendant leur année scolaire. Et, d'après ce que je sait d'eux, je pense qu'ils ont fait ça parce qu'ils étaient des victimes, et pas parce que c'étaient des terroristes, ou un truc du genre._

_-Vous pensez ?_ demanda timidement Brennan.

Le cœur de Booth se serra devant le ton de sa partenaire. A cet instant, il comprit qu'elle se conduisait comme une enfant, qui avait besoin d'être rassurée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Alors, Booth prit sur son expérience de père, et dit :

_-Oui, Bones, j'en suis sur._

Et il rajouta, suivant son instinct que ne l'avais a présent, encore jamais trompé.

-_Allez, venez._

Il s'approcha de Tempérance et l'attira a lui, priant pour qu'elle ne lui mette pas une baffe bien sentie. A son plus grand étonnement, elle suivit son mouvement, et posa bientôt sa tête contre son torse, tandis que Booth l'entourait de ses bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, chacun s'accrochant inconsciemment à l'autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Brennan se détacha de son coéquipier, et dit d'une voix encore tremblante :

_-Merci. On peut y retourner ?_

Booth acquiesça lentement, son regard inquiet ne la lâchant malgré tout pas. Elle du le remarquer car elle lui offrit un petit sourire réconfortant, et se leva pour rejoindre l'équipe.

**Leslie PDV**

_-Bon,_ commença Wendell une fois que les partenaires soient revenus à leur place, _j'ai analysé toutes les méthodes de tortures présents sur les corps, les ait datés chronologiquement, et Angéla a fait un reconstitution._

_-Quelles sont les tortures employés ?_ demanda Brennan, ayant quelque peu reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

Wendell me lança un rapide coup d'œil, comme pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait continuer. En réponse, je lui adressai simplement un hochement de tête. Alors, il poursuivit :

_-J'ai trouvé des marques, notamment sur les membres supérieurs, d'utilisation de produits chimiques corrosifs appliqués sur la peau. Des brûlures sur le torse et les bras indiquent l'utilisation de pistolets électriques. Il y a aussi de nombreuse contusions de partout sur le corps, indiquant que les victimes ont été frappés régulièrement, avec les poings, a coup de pieds, ou avec des matraques. Tout ça, en plus de la scarification._

Tout le monde grimaça devant cet étalage de tortures, chacun s'imaginant parfaitement la douleur endurée. Angéla laissa passer un moment, puis relata sa découverte :

_-Chacune de ses tortures ont été employé non pas à tour de rôle, mais tous en même temps. On s'aperçoit que chaque jour, plusieurs méthodes sont utilisées, sans suivre de schéma. De plus, je me suis renseignée sur ces tortures. L'utilisation de produits chimiques est en vigueur dans l'est de l'Asie, la Chine notamment. A l'inverse, l'utilisation de pistolets électriques est surtout une torture présente ici, au Etats-Unis, alors que les coups de poings et de pieds sont utilisés en Iran, en Afghanistan, et au Pakistan._

Devant le regard vide de ses collègues, elle expliqua :

-_Ce que signifie qu'il y a plusieurs tortionnaires, issus de pays différents, et qu'ils n'ont aucune coordination entre eux. Je pense… je pense que ce sont les mercenaires, employés par ceux qui voulait du mal à tes parents._

_-Qu'en t'a moi,_ intervint alors Hodgins,_ j'ai trouvé de la poussière de plâtre._

_-Et alors ?_ Interrogea Booth, ne voyant pas ce que cette découverte pouvait apporter à l'enquête.

_-Sur les plaies et les contusions des victimes ! _Termina t'il avec un grand sourire de triomphe. Mais il poussa un soupir de lassitude quand il remarqua l'absence de réaction des autres.

_-Autrement dit, ils ont étés torturés dans un endroit contenant cette poussière de plâtre. Et la composition de ce plâtre est assez particulier pour que je remonte jusqu'au fabricant. « Building & plaster », dans l'état de l'Oregon._

_-Ok, donc on sait que les victimes ont été torturés dans un bâtiment en construction, un peu a l'écart, et que ça a un lien avec cette entreprise. Cool, on a bien avancé._

Il se tourna vers moi, et ajouta :

_-Demain, on ira interroger les amis de tes parents, Leslie. Tu pourrais me faire une liste de toutes personnes proches, à qui ils auraient pu faire des confidences ?_

J'hochai la tête, prête à tout pour faire avancer l'affaire. Je demandai néanmoins :

_-A quoi pensez-vous ?_

_-Je crois que tes parents on du faire quelque chose, alors qu'ils été a l'universités. Ils devaient savoir ou avoir un truc très important. Et ils ont probablement du quitter l'état, changer d'identités, pour échapper a leurs poursuivants. I mois, ces derniers ont retrouvé tes parents, et les ont torturés pour reprendre leur « truc »._

_-Attendez_ ! Intervins-je alors, _il doit y avoir un problème. Mes parents ont passé leur enfance sous une identité qu'on ignore. A… quoi…20 ans._

_-19 ans pour ta mère et 21 ans pour ton père_, rectifia Booth.

_-Ouais, c'est ça donc, ils une troisième identité, Montez. Vous trouvez ça normal ?_

_-Tu as raison, on a un problème_, acquiesça Booth.

Tout à coup, je vis Angéla se levai brusquement de courir vers son bureau. Moins de 30 secondes après, et elle revint avec dans les mains un ordinateur portable, et l'ouvrit et débita :

_-Quand j'ai trouvé le nom Montez sur le carte d'identité, j'ai pas fait de recherche dans les fichiers, mais…_

Elle frappa rapidement sur son clavier, et poussa subitement une exclamation de triomphe :

_-Yes ! On a une correspondance. Coline Montez de Sadinaw, dans le Michigan. Elle tourna l'écran vers moi, et je portai ma main a ma bouche quand je reconnu ma mère. Née le 11 mars 1972, disparu avec son petit ami Troy Nedchard – née en 1970 – le 24 octobre 1991. Ah, et j'ai l'université qu'elle a fréquentée. « University Of Michigan »_

_-Très bien,_ lança Booth en, frappant dans ses mains, _donc, ta mère gardait sur elle son ancienne identité. C'est plus plausible._

_-Oui_, répondis-je doucement, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Ma mère s'appelait Coline Montez. Mon père Troy Nedchard. Ils sont vraisemblablement allés dans une des universités les plus prestigieuses au monde. Durant leur année scolaire, ils ont subitement tout arrêté et se sont enfui, en changeant d'identités, pour devenir les Swan. Mais qu'es ce qu'y avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils partent comme ça ?

Je ne pu m'attarder sur mes pensées car Booth reprit :

_-Donc demain, on reste malgré tout sur la visite des amis des Swan. Peut-être que quelqu'un sait pourquoi ils se sont enfuis. Je téléphonerai aussi au doyen de l'université, pour voir ce qu'il a sur tes parents. Ca nécessitera peut-être un séjour dans le Michigan._

Je fis « oui » de la tête, et étouffai un bâillement. « C'est vrai que la journée a été dure et riche en émotion », constatai-je rapidement. Booth souris devant mon action, et, nonchalamment, il regarda l'heure à sa montre.

-_Wow !_ s'exclama t-il, _mais il est tard !_

Intriguée, je l'imitai et découvris avec étonnement qu'il était en effet 19h passé. Comment une journée pouvait-elle passer à la fois si vite, et avoir tant de rebondissement ?

Tout à coup, une horrible pensée envahi mon esprit. Devrais-je retourner au foyer ce soir ? Je ne voulais pas. Oh non, vraiment pas. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis que mon frère était parti, j'avais le sentiment d'appartenir à un groupe, à une sorte de « famille ». Retourner en foyer serait comme retourner en enfer, l'enfer que j'avais vécu depuis que mes parents avaient disparu.

Comme si Booth avait lu dans mon esprit, il m'adressa un grand sourire, que je qualifierais de charmeur, et poursuivit :

_-Je crois que la journée de boulot est terminée. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, tous. Leslie. Bones et moi sommes passées récupéré ton sac. Puisque tu fais parti de l'enquête, tu vas loger chez Brennan, elle fait parti des familles d'accueil._

A coté, l'anthropologue acquiesça, et ajouta :

-_Mon appartement n'est pas vraiment adapté pour un enfant, mais j'ai des tas de livres traitant sur l'anthropologie physique et l'ethnologie…_

_-Cool_ ! La coupai avec un éclat de voix, ma gaîté retrouvée, _merci._

Elle sourit et, se tournant vers les autres, leur annonça qu'on rentrait.

Au passage, elle alla chercher son manteau dans son bureau, et sorti de l'institut, discutant avec Booth, moi a quelques pas derrière. Arrivé devant la voiture de l'agent, Brennan demanda soudainement :

_-Hey, Booth, vous venez manger avec nous, ce soir ? Mes placards ne contiennent pas vraiment de la nourriture normale, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses. On pourrait manger à emporter, euh… Leslie, tu aimes la nourriture asiatique ? Booth, vous acceptez ?_

Je fis un grand sourire, de par la perspective de manger de si bonnes choses, et aussi de passer une soirée avec les deux partenaires, en dehors de l'affaire, qui avait le don de me pomper toute mon énergie. Je me tournai et vis Booth arborer le même sourire, et je soupçonnai que la présence de Brennan n'y était pas pour rien.

Brennan prit notre sourire pour un oui, et décida :

_-Donc, je vais chercher le repas chez Sid, et vous deux, vous aller a mon appartement, ça vous va ?_

Deux minutes après, et j'étais assis au coté de Booth, dans son S.U.V. noir, et direction de l'appartement de Brennan, comme indiqué. Etant seule avec lui, je décidai de voir ce qu'il en était.

-_Vous… vous et Brennan mangez souvent ensemble ?_

Il détourna la tête de la route quelques secondes, pour poser son regard sur moi. Puis, il répondit :

_-Ca nous arrive, ouais. Euh… la plupart du temps pendant ou juste après une affaire. On va au Dîner, chez Sid. Ou on prend des plats à emporter. C'est sympa._

J'acquiesçai doucement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et repris :

_-Vous êtes proches, n'es-ce pas ?_

_-Oui. On… on a vécu énormément de choses ensembles, ça crée des liens._

_-Mmmh_, acquiesçai-je doucement, peu convaincue, _c'est votre meilleure amie ?_

_-…Oui_, répondit-il après une hésitation, _euh… il y a quelques années, voir même seulement l'année dernière, j'aurais dit non, mais là… Oui, c'est mon amie la plus proche._

_-Vous lui avez déjà sauvé la vie, n'es ce pas ?_

_-Exact._

_-Et elle vous a déjà sauvé._

Cette fois, c'était plus une affirmation, mais il dit quand même :

-_Oui, plusieurs fois._

_-Vous lui confirez votre vie._

_-Oui._

_-Vous avez une confiance aveugle en elle._

_-Oui._

_-Vous l'aimez._

_-Oui._

Si je n'étais pas dans une voiture, et si je n'avais pas peur des représailles, j'aurai crier de joie. Pourtant, je ne fis rien, me contentant d'une danse mentale. Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ses dires, Booth tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, l'air éberlué, et se dépêcha de se contredire :

-_Euh… non… NON ! C'est faux, je… j'ai pas réfléchis, je… je ne l'aime pas, je…_

Devant son explication qui ne convaincrait pas le plus naïf des hommes, je ne pu m'empêchai de pouffer de rire, faisant s'augmenter son embarras… et sa colère. Il me lança un regard courroucé, sûrement agacé de s'être fait avoir par une gamine de 14 ans, et qui, par-dessus le marché, se moquait de lui. J'ajoutai malicieusement :

_-Les réponses instinctives, du « tac au tac », comme on les appelle, révèle souvent le subconscient d'une personne._

Franchement énervé a présent, il siffla, martelant ces mots avec force :

_-Je. Ne. L'aime. Pas !_

Peu impressionnée par son ton, je répliquai rapidement :

_-Essayez de façon un peu plus convaincante, et vous arriverait peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, a vous convaincre vous-même. Mais on ne la fait pas a moi. Je sais que vous l'aimez._

Et, alors que je le voyais ouvrir la bouche dans l'intention évidente de protester de nouveau, je continuai :

_-Oh, et ne dites pas le contraire, vous êtes raide dingue amoureux de votre partenaire._

Il me regarda, regarda la route, et reporta son attention sur moi. Finalement, il souffla :

_-Ne lui dis rien._

_-Bien sur,_ m'empressai-je de répondre, voulant garder le peu de confiance qu'il m'apportait, _mais… vous allez lui dire, n'es-ce pas ?_

Tout à coup mal à l'aise, et peu sur de lui, il hésita :

_-Je… je ne sais pas, enfin… c'est… elle… elle est différente et… elle… me voit comme un ami, son… partenaire. C'est tout. Je… je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir d'autre chose._

_-Ne croyez pas ça,_ contrai-je doucement, peiner de voir son malaise si flagrant. _Elle tient énormément a vous, plus que vous ne le pensez. Je crois que… je crois qu'elle manque juste d'ouverture d'esprit dans ce domaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je tâte le terrain pour vous. Anonymement, bien sur._

En réponse, Booth sourit, donnant de cette manière son approbation. Puis, il changea si vite de sujet que j'en fus étonnée :

_-Dis, si on se tutoyait, tout les deux. Ce serait plus simple, non ?_

Heureuse qu'il décide d'ôter cette barrriere, j'acquiesçai rapidement.

-_Avec plaisir._

Arrivés a destination, nous descendîmes de voiture, et Booth, qui semblait avoir les clefs de l'appartement de sa partenaire, me fit entrer. Il posa se clefs sur la table du salon, comme s'il était chez lui, posa mon sac contre le canapé et me lança :

_-Bon, euh… fais ce que tu veux, je dois appeler l'université de tes parents_

_-A cette heure ?!_ M'écriai-je aussitôt

_-Bah, oui, il n'ait que… un rapide coup d'œil a l'horloge murale, 19h30. Ce n'est pas tard._

Suspectant que nous n'avions pas la même définition du « pas tard », je fis une moue sceptique, mais il s'éloignait déjà. Avec un soupir de résignation, j'ouvrit mon sac et y sortit mon mp3.

Je choisit la fonction « au hasard » et laissai la douce musique de Sarah McLachlan, « Full Of Grace » m'emplir les oreilles. Les premières notes démarrèrent, et je sentis presque tout de suite mes yeux piquer, les larmes à nouveau présentes. Me maudissant intérieurement, j'essuyais vite l'eau qui coulait a présent, et soufflai un bon coup, tentant de refouler la vague de tristesse qui m'assaillais.

D'un geste brusque, je remplaçai la musique. Aussitôt, le rythme rapide de « Drive Away » du groupe « The All American Rejects » envahit mes tympans. « Mieux », pensai-je avec satisfaction.

Pendant quelques minutes, je laissai les musiques qui se succédaient me reposer, et je savourai ce moment de paix que je ressentais en écoutant les voix se mêler aux notes, dans une parfaite harmonie. Sur une chanson, j'articulai le peu de paroles que je connaissais, sur une autre je battais la mesure avec mes doigts sur la moquette du salon, sur une autre je me balançai superficiellement, comme pour danser.

Quelque fois, je voyais du coin de l'œil l'agent du F.B.I. me regarder étrangement, mi amusé, mi attendri, depuis la cuisine. C'est vari que je devais avoir l'air fine, avec les écouteurs sur les oreilles en train de faire ce qui devait lui sembler être une pale imitation d'un rockeur.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Brennan arriva enfin, me semblant pas du tout gênée de nous voir dans son appartement sans elle. Au contraire, elle posa les plats à emporter sur la table, et nous nous miment à manger la nourriture asiatique.

Le dîner ce passa merveilleusement bien , chacun riant, racontant des blagues te des anecdotes en toutes genre, comme si nous n'étions pas au beau milieu d'une enquête, comme si l'histoire avec la disparition de ma famille n'existait pas, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Et c'est ainsi que Brennan parla de son enfance, de ses études, de ses voyages, tandis que Booth parlait de l'armée, des feu de camps avec des compagnons, des repas plus en moins tendu avec son frère, des idioties que son grand-père aimait bien faire quand il était plus jeune.

Quant a moi, je pu enfin parlait de la « pré disparition de mes parents », de mon frère, de mon école, de mes amis, tous ces souvenirs qui semblaient ne pas m'appartenir, comme ceux d'une autre personne. Ce soir la, j'en appris énormément des deux partenaires, et je fus ravie et flattée quand il me confièrent n'avoir jamais partagé ces moments avec personne d'autre.

Et c'est trop tôt pour moi que minuit arriva, et que Booth du se retirer.

Apres avoir rangé avec Brennan le repas maintenant étalé a peu partout dans le salon et la cuisine, elle me montra la chambre d'amis, et, mettant mon pyjama, je me glissais enfin dans la chaleur réconfortante des couvertures, mon mp3, ma bulle loin de l'horreur de ma vie, posé soigneusement sur la table de nuit.

Et, enfin, je sombrai dans le doux pays des rêves.

**A suivre...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**PDV Leslie**

Je me réveillai au son de bruits étouffés. D'un bond, je me redressai sur le lit, croyant être revenu au foyer. Fébrile, je balayai des yeux la pièce qui m'était inconnue.

Un tableau devant moi, représentant ce qui devrait être une scène mythologique. A droite, se dressai une immense armoire en chêne, qui devait avoir plusieurs décennies, plaquée contre un papier peint de couleur bleu océan, créant un constate saisissant. Le lit, assorti à l'armoire, était placé au centre de la pièce, au coté d'une petite table de nuit, sur lequel était posé mon fameux mp3.

Définitivement pas le foyer.

Petit à petit, les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je sortis de ma chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Tempérance était déjà là, attelée aux fourneaux, fraîche et habillée. Elle dû m'entendre car elle se retourna soudain, son visage s'éclairant lorsqu'elle me reconnut.

_-Bonjour, Leslie_, m'accueillit-elle joyeusement,_ bien dormie ?_

Mon sourire s'élargit devant cette marque de tendresse, et je répondis :

_-Bonjour. Oui, je crois que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis un bon mois, et vous ?_

_-Toi_, rectifia t-elle, _je… J'ai vu que toi et Booth vous tutoyez, alors, on peut faire pareil, non ?_

_-Bien sur,_ acquiesçai aussitôt._ Vous êtes… Euh, tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?_

Elle regarda l'horloge et dit :

_-Bientôt 2 heures, pourquoi ?_

A mon tour, mes yeux se posèrent sur le cadran, et j'étouffai une exclamation de stupeur lorsque je compris qu'il n'était que 7 heures. Un bref calcul, et…

_-Euh… Attends, tu… Tu es t'es réveillée à 5 heures !_

Elle rit que mon expression horrifiée et répliqua :

_-C'est ça. Sinon, j'ai fais des pain cakes. Tu en veux ?_

Mes yeux pétillèrent de gourmandise et je sautai sur le tabouret. Elle pouffa de rire, et, après avoir récupéré les fameuses crêpes, vint me rejoindre.

_-Bon, ils ne sont pas aussi bons que ceux que fait Booth, mais j'espère que tu vas aimer._

Elle me servit, se servit, et me tendit un pot de confiture aux fraises et un pot de miel.

_-Désolé_, s'excusa t'elle, _mais j'ai pas de chocolat, ni de beurre de cacahuète. J'essaye d'en acheter ce soir._

_-C'est rien, ne v… ne te tracasse pas, j'adore le miel._

Elle me sourit simplement en réponse, et nous dégustâmes notre déjeuner en silence. Mais, de mon coté, mes méninges tournaient déjà à plein régime. Elle m'avait tout de même tendu une très belle perche à l'instant, en citant Booth. Alors je ne devais pas laisser passer ça, et, comme je l'avais dit à Booth, tâter le terrain ». Finalement, je me lançai :

_-Alors… Booth fait de bons pains cakes ?_

Elle releva la tête vers moi, et je constatai avec un grand bonheur que ces yeux s'étaient éclairés a la seconde même ou j'avais parlé de Booth.

_-Oh, oui, ils sont… pour reprendre son expression, divin ». Bien que ça n'est aucune logique, puisque, on est d'accord, les dieux n'existent pas._

_-Je suis croyante_, précisai-je aussitôt.

_-Qu… quoi ?_

Elle semblait totalement abasourdie. Je précisai :

_-Oui, je suis catholique, je crois en Dieu, aux saints, aux miracles, à Adam et Eve…_

_-Pourtant, je te croyais plus réfléchi…_

Je fus un instant blessée par la remarque mais me rappelant ce que m'avais dit Booth à ce sujet, à savoir que Brennan n'avait pas la même perception de ce qui ce dit, et de ce qui ne ce dit pas, je laissai passer. A la place, je repris :

_-Aucun rapport. Tenez, Booth est aussi croyant, pourtant il est intelligent._

_-Moins que moi_, précisa t'elle sérieusement.

Je la regardai un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

_-Quoi ?_ demanda t'elle

_-Ce… ce n'est pas une chose à dire._

_-Pourquoi ?_

Décidément, Booth avait raison. A des moments, elle avait exactement les mêmes réactions qu'une enfant. Je poursuivis :

_-Parce que les gens pensent que tu te vantes. Du coup, ils se sentent inférieures et deviennent amers. Donc, il vaut mieux éviter ce genre de réflexions._

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais je la devançai :

_-Même si c'est vrai…_

Aussitôt, je changeai de sujet, essuyant de peu un débat que je n'aurais pas supporté à cette heure si matinale.

_-Booth sort avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?_

Bien sur, je connaissais déjà la réponse, mais je voulais voir s'ils avaient déjà parlé de leurs amours. Surprise par la question, elle mit un moment avant de répondre :

_-Je… Je ne sais pas, je crois que non, mais il… Ne me le dit pas toujours…_

_-Ah oui ?_

Je me m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Pas plus qu'à la petite touche d'amertume et de tristesse que je sentais dans sa voix. Elle continua, m'expliquant :

_-I ans, il est ressortit avec Camille…_

Je la coupai aussitôt :

_-Camille… Camille la légiste ?_

_-Je… je ne sais pas s'il y a d'autres légistes qui s'appellent Camille, mais moi je te parle de celle qui travaille avec nous au labo. Bref. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il la connaît depuis de nombreuses années, et ils sont sortis ensemble alors qu'elle était encore légiste à New York, mais c'était… une histoire de sexe, sans relation sérieuse derrière. I ans, ils ont repris, et… Il ne me l'a pas dit._

_-Comment l'a tu su ?_

_-Euh… on… on a eu une enquête, où un groupe d'étudiant en cinéma avait fait un documentaire en forêt sur la légende d'une sorcière qui hanterait ces bois, et… on a retrouvé la cassette. Angéla l'a reconstitué et nous l'a montré. C'était… assez violent. Moi… moi j'étais derrière, et juste devant Booth et Camille étaient a coté. Et j'ai vu la main de Cam agrippée la main de booth. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il allait la repousser, ou du moins la lâcher, mais… il… il a entrelacé leurs doigts et j'ai compris qu'ils avaient une relation._

_-Tu…. Tu en as parlé à Booth ?_

_-Oui, juste après. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit. Après tout, il clame sans arrêt que la confiance entre partenaires est primordiale, et que, ils doivent se parler de choses de ce genre._

_-Tu as étais blessée qu'il ne t'accorde pas sa confiance._

_-Oui. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?_

Je fis non de la tête, tout en sachant pertinemment que cette question n'attendait pas de réponse. Justement, elle continua :

_-Il a parlé du fait que j'était un femme, et lui un homme et, qu'ils ne parlait pas de ces choses là avec d'autres femmes. Pas très convaincant. Mais… mais c'est pas le plus important. Le fait qu'il soit sor…_

Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta, comme si elle était allée trop loin. Elle m'adressa un regard d'excuse et baissa la tête. Malheureusement pour elle, ou heureusement pour moi, selon le point de vue, j'avais une petite idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Et c'est sans réfléchir un seul instant que je poursuivis à sa place :

_-Tu as surtout été blessée qu'il sort avec elle, c'est tout._

Elle alla répliquer, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

_-Le fait qu'il puisse sortir avec une autre femme, qui n'est pas toi, c'est ça qui t'a le plus touché._

Aussitôt, elle me fusilla du regard, et lança d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucunes émotions :

_-Va t'habiller, on va être en retard._

Elle se leva, débarrassa ces affaires, et, sans me regarder, commença la vaisselle.

Si j'avais pu, je me serais mis une, voire deux bonnes baffes. Et moi qui avais dit, pas plus tard qu'hier à Angéla, qu'il fallait y allais doucement ! Mais voila, j'ai vu cette ouverture est je me suis précipiter dedans, sans songer qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à entendre ça. Je regagnai ma chambre, pensant déjà à la façon d'arranger les choses.

_-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure._

Nous étions dans la voiture, en route pour l'institut. Depuis notre petit accrochage, l'air était on ne peut plus froid. Brennan ne m'avait presque pas adressée la parole, et moi, je ruminais trop mon échec pour pouvoir parlé. Finalement, je me jetai a l'eau, voulant plus que tout regagner la confiance qu'elle m'avait apporté ce matin en se confiant a moi.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et lorsque je vis le petit sourire qu'elle arborai, je su que j'étais pardonné. Elle répondit :

_-Je sais. Moi aussi je n'avais pas du te parler comme ça. J'ai juste… Des difficultés pour me confier aux autres. Il… Il me faut du temps._

_-Je comprends. J'y suis allé trop fort._

Elle ne répondit pas, et je cru que la discussion était terminé. Quelques minutes passèrent puis, à ma grande surprise, elle reprit :

_-Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tords, néanmoins. Bien que je ne comprenne pas ce sentiment, j'étais… jalouse de Camille._

OH. MY. GOD!

Ok, Leslie. Calme. Respire a fond. Ok, bien, expire. Ne cris pas. Surtout, ne crie pas comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses. Qu'elle ne se demande pas si tu as besoin d'être interné. Cool. Respire.

Plusieurs fois, j'inspirerai et j'expirai a fond, jusqu'a se que Brennan se tourne vers moi, intrigué. Aussitôt, j'arrêtai mon manège, et répondit :

_-Et tu penses qu'un simple partenaire peut-être jaloux ?_

Craignant être a nouveau allée trop loin, je me mordit la lèvre inférieur, mais au contraire, Brennan, sembla pensive, et j'ajoutai aussitôt :

-_Réfléchis à ça._

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, moi surtout occupée à me remettre de mes émotions et à ne pas crier comme une possédée.

Au bout de ce qui me semblait être une éternité, Brennan se gara enfin devant l'institut Jefferson. Un brin agitée, je sautai de la voiture a peine arrêtée et fonçai dans la bâtiment. Je sentis le regard étonné de Tempérance derrière moi, mais je ne me retournai pas pour autant, l'esprit trop embrouillé par cette révélation.

Comme une furie, je déboulai dans le bureau de l'artiste, seulement pour récolter une exclamation de stupeur de sa part. D'un bond, elle s'était relevée du siège sur lequel elle était assise, pour me lancer un regard assassin.

Tant pis.

J'avais beaucoup plus important.

Après un bref hochement de tête en guise de bonjour, je m'exclamai, laissant enfin le trop plein d'énergie sortir.

_-Elle a avouée !_

Son regard vide me fit lever les yeux au ciel, et je précisai :

_-Brennan a avoué être jalouse de Camille car elle fréquentait Booth !_

Pour le coup, j'avais captée son attention. Elle ouvrit dans les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, pour faire sortir un son qui s'apparentait plus à :

_-Whaou…_

Comme assumée, elle se laissa tomber sur son bureau, faisant tomber quelques documents qui traînaient. Pourtant, elle gardait son regard fixé sur moi, l'air hagard. Finalement, elle sembla retrouver ses esprits et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

_-Comment as-tu… ? Enfin… je… tu… euh…_

Je souris et l'aidai un peu :

_-Comment j'ai réussi à lui faire dire ça ?_

Et, alors qu'elle acquiesçait vigoureusement :

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas eu besoin de la torturer. En faite, je sais pas trop comment j'ai fait. C'était une déclaration… spontanée._

_-Spontanée ?_ Répéta t-elle.

Je lui aurais appris que JFK avait été assassiné par des martiens, qu'elle aurait eu la même expression. Comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête.

Aussi j'entrepris de lui raconter toute l'histoire, ponctuant mon récit par des onomatopées très…vivantes.

Une fois que j'eus fini, elle affichait un petit sourire que j'aurais pu qualifié de diabolique, et elle assura :

Y aller doucement hein ? Tu appelles ça, y aller doucement »? Faire dire à Brennan qu'elle est jalouse d'une ex petite amie de Booth ?

Alors que j'allais répondre, le dit Booth jaillit par la porte en verre, nous faisant sursauter :

-On parle de moi ?

N'ayant jamais été très habile avec les mensonges, je lançai un regard rapide a angéla. Elle comprit aussitôt mon message, et, se tournant vers le beau spécimen de la gente masculine, lança :

-_Hey G-Man ! Comment allez vous ?_

L'agent du F.B.I. sourit largement et répondit d'une voix enjouée

-_Parfaitement bien._

Nous lui envoyâmes toutes deux un coup d'œil étonné, moi surprise qu'il soit si heureux de si bon matin, Angéla, qu'il soit heureux tout court. Il du le remarquer, car il ajouta, les yeux brillant tels ceux d'un enfant le matin de Noël.

-_Les Capitals ont battu les Panther hier soir_.

Comprenant qu'il parlait de sport, nous lui offrîmes un sourire indulgent, et nous échangeâmes tout de suite un clin d'œil complice. Amusé, il laissa passer ceci, mais répéta :

-_Alors, que disiez-vous sur moi, avant que je ne n'arrive ?_

Je répliquai aussitôt :

-_La prochaine fois, au lieu de rentrer pour nous interrompre et nous questionner, reste sur le pas de la porte et essaye de surprendre la conversation. Ca aura plus de succès._

_-Pourquoi ne laissez vous pas tomber ?_ Renchérit Angéla derrière moi.

Choisissent de répondre à l'artiste plutôt qu'a moi, il me fit un sourire charmeur, et dit à Angéla :

_-F.B.I. C'est mon métier de ne pas laisser tomber._

Il se tourna vers moi, et changea de sujet :

_-J'ai du nouveau concernant l'affaire._

Comme mue par un ressort, je me redressai d'un coup, et il su qu'il avait toute mon attention.

_-Hier, tu sais que j'ai téléphoné à l'université de tes parents ? Et bien, j'ai appris un tas de choses. Tes parents étaient des génies sur tout ce qui était cerveau. Elèves modèles, ils étaient destinés à être de grands chercheurs. Leur professeur de sciences s'en rappelle encore. Ils faisaient partis d'une classe spéciale de 10 étudiants, tous très bons dans le domaine cérébral._

Il fit une pause, me laissant le temps d'appréhender la nouvelle. Si je m'attendais a ça ! Jamais, en 16 ans d'existence, je n'avais suspecté que mes parents étaient aussi doués ! Ils avaient toujours fait preuve d'un esprit vif et de connaissances très vaste, mais de la à apprendre dans une des plus prestigieuse université au monde, et a faire parti de l'élite !

J'étais estomaquée. Pourtant, je pressentais que Booth n'avait pas fini. En faite, j'étais persuadée que tout ceci n'était qu'un prélude a ce qui allait suivre. Il reprit

-_Avant de rentrer dans cette classe, tes parents ne se connaissaient pas. Jamais vu, jamais rencontré. Ce ne fut que plusieurs mois après le début de l'année scolaire, qu'ils commencèrent à se fréquenter. Mais, le professeur comme l'ami de ton père a qui j'ai téléphonée ce matin ont tout deux affirmé qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble. Ils buvait un café de temps en temps, se souriaient en cours, ou s'envoyaient des messages, rien de bien sérieux._

_-Comme toi et Brennan_, fis-je remarquer doucement.

Il me lança un drôle de regard, que je ne sus déchiffrer. Etait-ce de l'amusement ? Ou de la gène ? Ou encore un éclat de lucidité ?

A deux pas de moi, j'entendis Angéla pouffer de rire.

_-Mais_, poursuivit le bel agent, _au beau milieu de l'année scolaire, tes parents sont partit._

_-Partit_ ? M'exclamai-je

_-Mmm, à Hawaï_, acquiesça t-il. _Au mois de février, ils ont laissé une lettre au doyen de l'université, l'informant qu'ils partaient pour une durée indéterminée._

_-Cool !_

_-Non, pas cool,_ me contredit Booth. _Ils sont partis deux mois, et, à leur retour, ont dit adieu à tout le monde, et sont repartis sans une explication. Deux semaines après, et Anthony et Virginie se mariaient, prenant le nom de Swan._

-_Donc, c'est à la suite de ce voyage à Hawaï qu'ils ont changés d'identités ?_

Booth hocha la tête, avant de reprendre :

_-Angéla, j'aurai besoin que vous fassiez des recherches sur leur séjour. Tout ce que vous pouvait trouver. Paiement dans un restaurant, un achat de maillot de bain dans un magasin de sport, même un témoin les ayant vu sur une plage. Tout._

_-Pourquoi ?_ Demandai-je, interrogative.

_-Tes parents étaient des bosseurs. Des vrais. A l'époque ou ils sont partis pour Hawaï, les examens de fin d'années étaient dans a peine quelques mois. Ca ne correspond pas. Je veux dire… Ils ont travaillés toute leur vie pour arriver dans cette université. Ils seraient brusquement partis en vacances, au milieu de l'année, alors qu'ils se connaissaient a peine ?_

_Ça n'a aucun sens !_

_-Juste,_ approuvai-je. _Mais alors, ou seraient t-ils allés ?_

_-Peut-être que quelqu'un a tout simplement réservé une chambre d'hôtel a Hawaï, a écrit une lettre pour l'université, et ainsi, personne ne se doutait de rien._

_-Et quoi, ils se seraient fait enlevés par des petits bonshommes bleus, emmenés sur Mars, pour subir un lavage de cerveau, ou je ne sais quoi, et seraient retournée sur terre après deux mois. Tout cela pour être exterminés par ces mêmes extraterrestres plus de vingt ans après ?_

Restant malgré tout sérieux, Booth répliqua :

-_Peut-être pas par des petits hommes verts, mais…_

_-A quoi penses-tu ?_

_-Rien, c'est qu'une intuition, on verra plus tard._

Malgré moi vexée par le manque de confiance qu'il m'accordait, je lui passais devant pour rejoindre le bureau de Brennan.

Pourtant je ne pus m'en empêchai, et je me retournai pour lui lancer :

-_Au fait, c'était bleu._

Il m'envoya un regard stupéfait, et je précisai :

_-Mes petits bonshommes extraterrestres, ils étaient bleus, pas vert._

Il ria, son rire et celui d'Angéla me suivant, me faisant moi-même sourire.

Une heure plus tard, et j'étais confortablement assis sur la banquette arrière du S.U.V., tandis que devant moi, les deux partenaires s'étaient engagés dans un débat pour le moins passionné sur la pollution, après que Brennan eu vu Booth jeter nonchalamment son gobelet de café près d'une poubelle, la ratant de peu. Il ne s'était pas déplacer pour la remettre dans la poubelle, et Brennan lui avait fait la morale. Depuis maintenant 25 longues minutes, ils animaient l'ambiance d'une discussion digne d'un débat politique, alors que dans mon coin, je m'empêchai désespérément de ne pas rire.

Apres notre discussion dans le bureau d'Angéla, Booth et moi étions allé voir Brennan, a qui l'examen supplémentaire des deux corps n'avaient rien appris que nous ne savions déjà. Booth nous avait donc annoncé que la visite chez les amis de mes parents tenait toujours. Et nous étions partit.

_-Mais Bones_ ! s'écria tout a coup l'agent, me faisant sursauter, _ce gobelet était en carton ! Donc dissoluble !_

_-Au moins, apprenez à parler correctement votre langue natale, Booth, répliqua aussitôt sa partenaire. Le mot dissoluble se dit pour les liquides. Et, à ma connaissance, le carton n'est PAS un liquide, non ?_

_-Hors Sujet_ ! Contra t-il en échange_. Le carton est… c'est quoi déjà… ah oui, biodégradable, donc, non polluant ! Hé Hé Hé…_

Je soupirai doucement, Booth avait quelque fois vraiment tout d'un gamin. Brennan du se faire la même réflexion car elle lança

_-Gamin !_

Aussitôt, Booth se redressa pour répliquer :

_-Intello !_

_-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire…_

_-Apprenez au moins votre langue natale, Bones !_

Je souris.

Le reste du trajet ce passa dans la même ambiance.

Ce fut ainsi que, lorsque je sortis devant la maison assez délabrée des Sander, les plus proches amis de mes parents, un mal de tête carabiné avait envahi mon cerveau. Les deux protagonistes se lancèrent un regard déçu, comme s'ils avaient espéré continuer cette discussion pour le moins mouvementée. Je rêve, pensai-je aussitôt, ou ils aiment se chamailler ainsi ? et, alors qu'ils se sourirent bêtement, je confirmait mon hypothèse.

A savoir qu'ils étaient complètement cinglés.

Ou sado-masochistes.

Au choix.

Booth ouvrit la marche jusqu'au perron, suivit de Brennan, puis de moi. Il me lança un regard inquiet, puis sonna à la porte.

C'est la que je me rendis compte de deux choses. La première, c'était que le fait de revenir dans cette ville ou j'avais tant souffert, le faite de repasser devant la large place de la mairie, devant monlycée, ou ce parc que je connaissais si bien, tout cela me paraissait bien moins difficile que je croyez.

La deuxième, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur une femme a l'air revêche, un long tablier de cuisine étalé autour des hanches, le visage squelettique mais étrangement aimable, était que les souvenirs qui commençaient doucement a remonter a sa vue ne faisaient pas autant de mal qu'avant.

Booth sortit sa plaque de sa taille, et se présenta d'une voix forte :

-_Je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, du F.B.I., et voici le docteur Tempérance Brennan, du l'institut Jefferson, nous souhaiterions vous poser quelques questions sur…_

Mais elle n'écoutait pas. Enfin, plus depuis qu'elle avait posé le regard sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me mit le plus mal à l'aise. Les larmes que je voyais se former dans ses yeux d'un vert clair, la voix d'Amy, ma meilleure amie qui retentit derrière, ou son expression lorsqu'elle demanda :

_-Leslie, c'est… c'est bien toi ?_

Mais je fus incapable de lui répondre quoique ce soit. Et avant que personne ne puisse n'en empêchai, je courait en arrière jusqu'à la voiture de Booth, ou je m'engouffrai aussitôt, incapable de me confrontai a mon passé, si doux par rapport a ma vie d'aujourd'hui.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Booth s'excuser poliment auprès de Mme Sander, avant de dévaler le jardin pour me rejoindre. Il s'avança vers moi, et j'eut tout a coup une soudaine et irrépressible envie de me blottir dans ses bras. Quand était la dernière fois ou j'avais pu faire ça ? Me réfugier dans des bras d'homme parce que j'avais peur, ou que j'étais triste ? Pas depuis la disparition de mon frère, en tout cas.

Pourtant, je rejetai cette idée. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour les états d'âmes. Alors, je me contentai de dire :

_-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai cru que je pouvais, mais je peux pas. Pas maintenant. Je suis désolé, je…_

_-Chuttt…_ me coupai t-il tendrement, d'une voix si douce que j'en frissonnai,_ c'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas, calme toi…_

Et soudain, cette envie fut plus forte que le reste. Plus forte que la raison, plus forte que Brennan et Mme Sander qui étaient rentrés dans la maison, plus forte que tout. Et, tandis qu'il plaçait sa main sur mon bras, en un geste de réconfort, je me jetai dans ses bras.

Un instant désarçonné par mon action, il se reprit vite et plaça ses bras dans mon dos, alors que je les enroulait autour de son cou. Il me tint contre lui, et me caressa doucement le dos, m'incitant doucement à me calmer. Ce que je fis, de longues secondes plus tard. Je le lâchai, et lui offrit un regard d'excuse.

_-Pardonnes moi, je… je suis juste…Désolé._

-_Quand tu veux_, contra t'il doucement._ Mes bras seront toujours à ta disposition si tu as besoin de réconfort. Toujours. Ma grand-mère disait que le meilleur remède contre un problème de cœur était un câlin. Elle avait raison._

Pour tout réponse, je lui offrit le plus beau sourire que je puisse faire, ma façon de le remercier. Brennan avait vraiment un partenaire en or. A moi de lui faire remarquer.

Booth me rendit mon sourire, et ajouta, me replaçant en même temps sur la banquette.

_-Je dois aller l'interroger. Toi, reste ici. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir._

Et, alors qu'il repartait vers la maison, il ajouta :

_-Si tu veux, il y a le livre de Bones dans la boite à gants._

Je sourit, et murmurai :

_-Merci._

Je le vis disparaître par la porte d'entrée que j'avais moi même tant de fois passer, avant de m'emparer du roman, attendant déjà avec impatience leur retour.

**A suivre...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**PDV Leslie**

Le sourire aux lèvres, je parcourai rapidement les pages du roman que j'avais déjà lu il y avait plusieurs mois, sans penser a ce moment que je rencontrerai son auteur dans les circonstances les plus bizarres qui soit.

Malgré tout, je lisais avidement les lignes si bien écrites, mais avec une optique tout a fait différente. Quelques minutes auparavant, j'avais remarqué, non sans une certaine joie, des ressemblances plus que frappante entre le personnage secondaire, l'agent Andrew Ryan, et Booth.

Ancien Marin'S, Ryan était tout d'abord, physiquement semblable à Booth. « Larges d'épaules, svelte et musclé, il dégageait une sorte de magnétisme qui envoûtait les femmes et déroutait les hommes ». En parcourant ces quelques lignes, je n'avais pu que pouffer de rire, en découvrant la façon qu'avait Brennan de décrire son partenaire. Car, à maintenant 75 pages du début, j'avais une certitude absolue. A savoir que l'anthropologue avait tout simplement prit ses amis, ou des connaissances, pour créer les personnages. Et sensiblement, les ressemblances étaient évidentes, pour n'importe lequel qui connaissait un minimum son entourage.

Mais, ce qui m'avait le plus marqué, c'était la relation entre les personnages, Katy et Andy. Dans mes souvenirs, les débuts de leur presque collaboration avaient été on ne peut plus houleuse, alors, que dans ce livre, tout deux vivait tranquillement dans l'appartement de Katy, et projetait d'acheter un logement a deux. A quand le mariage ?

Décidément, les sentiments de Brennan envers Booth étaient plus qu'évidents, mais, paradoxalement, elle semblait ne pas en avoir conscience. Ou peut-être y avait-elle déjà réfléchit, mais, étant arriver a une explication très rationnelle et pragmatique, s'était convaincue de n'éprouver que des sentiments amicaux.

L'arrivée pour le moins fracassante des deux protagonistes me stoppa net dans mes pensées.

Booth ouvrit sa portière a la voilée, se laissa littéralement tomber sur le siège, et souffla de désespoir.

_-C'est quoi cette affaire ?_ S'exclama t-il, sans s'adresser a quelqu'un en particulier. _Ce sont leurs meilleurs amis, et pourtant ils ne savent SCRICTEMENT rien ! Ni d'où ils viennent, ni leurs enfance, et encore moins leur scolarités. Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à boucler cette affaire, si nos deux victimes sont aussi transparentes que les vitres du Jefferson, hein ?_

Brennan semblant peu intimidée par ce ton, s'assit elle tranquillement et l'écouta libérer toute la tension accumulée. Pourtant, lorsque Booth finit sa tirade, elle se tourna vers lui et interrogea :

-_Quand vous dites « vous », vous parlez bien à votre ami imaginaire, qui, selon votre croyance, à fondé le monde en 7 jours ? N'es-ce pas ?_

En réponse, Booth fronça les sourcils, comme si son cerveau embrouillé avait du mal à faire le lien. Puis, son visage se tendit, et il rétorqua, en même temps que moi :

_-Dieu n'est pas un ami imaginaire !_

Le son de ma voix lui rappela soudain ma présence, et il se retourna pour me regarder, avant de lancer fièrement :

_-Bah voila, enfin quelqu'un qui a de l'esprit !_

_-En fait_, contre aussitôt Brennan, _croire en quelque chose qui n'existe pas n'est pas faire preuve d'esprit._

Booth la fixa un moment, silencieux, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-_Dites donc, Bones, quelques fois j'ai l'impression qu'avec vous, c'est un pas en avant, dis en arrière._

En réponse, sa coéquipière fronça les sourcils, et se plaça correctement dans son siège pour s'attacher. Booth et moi l'imitâmes, après un petit sourire échangé.

Et, malgré mon empressement à avoir le résumé de leur entrevu, je me retins jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions, laissant aux deux partenaires un petit break bien mérité. Comme pour me donner raison, le voyage, contrairement aux précédents que j'avais fait en leur compagnie, se passa dans un silence absolu.

Dès notre arrivée, nous fûmes immédiatement accosté par Angéla. Elle se jeta sur Booth, et s'écria :

-Vous aviez raison !

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire amusé que n'importe quelle femme pourrait qualifier de craquant, et il répliqua aussitôt :

-_Bien sur, vous me connaissez, j'ai toujours raison. Mais…A quel propos ?_

Derrière le groupe ainsi formé, je me désintéressai un instant de la discussion, pour me concentrer sur l'équipe de fouine. A mon plus grand étonnement, je remarquai enfin la relation fusionnelle qui liait Brennan, Angéla, Hodgins, Camille, et, de manière moins évidente, Wendell.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observai le légiste et l'assistant anthropologue sur la plateforme, de part et d'autre d'une table en acier, où un corps calciné était posé. Celui de mon père, ou celui de ma mère, ne pu-je m'empêcher de penser. Mais cette pensée me serra tellement le cœur a la manière d'un étau, que je la repoussai vite, afin de me concentrer de nouveau sur les scientifiques. Tous deux montraient a tour de rôle une partie du corps, ou pointait un moment un écran d'ordinateur, tout cela dans une synchronisation complète. Jamais ils ne se gênaient, et semblaient se comprendre parfaitement.

L'observai l'entomologiste passer sa carte magnétique dans le lecteur, provoquant un bip significatif, et monter les marches en métal a une vitesse hallucinante. Dans l'autre main, il portait une sorte d'éprouvette, qu'il s'empressa de montrer aux autres. Il se retourna aussitôt, frappa sur les touches de l'ordinateur, et sembla commenter les résultats qui s'affichaient simultanément à l'écran. Une suite de courbes, de diagrammes, et de calculs qui je devinais, même à cette distance, être plus compliquée les uns que les autres. Je vis Camille hocher la tête, en un signe de compréhension, et Wendell poser une question, a laquelle Hodgins s'empressa de répondre.

_-Quoi_ ? Lança soudain une voix tout près de moi, me faisant presque sursauter.

Je me tournai un peu, pour découvrir l'origine de cette exclamation.

_-Mmh_, répondit Angéla, _aucun payement, ni par carte bancaire, ni par chèque, ni par liquide. Rien. Seul l'hôtel avait été payé d'avance, pour une durée indéterminée. A croire que, pendant deux mois, ils ne sont pas sortis une fois._

Booth ne répondit pas, semblant être plongé dans ses réflexions. Le regard dans le vague, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il réfléchissait intensément. Finalement, ce fut Brennan qui rompit le silence et interrogea son partenaire, avec sa maladresse habituelle :

_-C'est étrange, mais vous semblez bien réfléchir, Booth, vous allez bien ?_

Aussitôt, je propulsai ma main contre la bouche, dans l'espoir de stopper un rire naissant. A quelques pas de moi, je vis Angéla pivoter brusquement, et je perçus bientôt un pouffement hystérique. Quant à Booth, il resta imperturbable, seul un petit sourire en coin vint trahir son hilarité. Inconsciente de ce qu'elle avait provoqué, elle lança un regard surpris à l'agent du F.B.I. qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber, à la place, il lança :

_-J'ai une théorie._

Mon rire cessa, en même temps que celui de l'artiste, et trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui, dans un même mouvement.

Mais, sans rien ajouter, il nous entraîna dans le bureau de l'anthropologue.

Il attendit que nous soyons toutes assise, puis, inspirant profondément, il se lança :

_-Tout d'abord, il faut que je te raconte, Leslie, l'interrogatoire avec les Sander._

Il laissa passer un moment, la mine grave, les trais tirés par un mélange de tristesse pour moi, de tensions, et un soupçon de fatigue. Puis, il enchaîna :

_-Nous avons appris… quelques petits points. Tes parents sont arrivés en ville au milieu du mois d'Avril, et ont eu assez d'argent pour acheter un maison, la même qu'aujourd'hui._

Une pointe de regrets et de solitude me transperça l'abdomen, et je songeai avec amertume : « Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de maison, ni de famille ». Comme s'il venait de comprendre le sous-entendu de ses dires, Booth ouvrit grand les yeux, et, d'un regard, s'excusa.

J'avais tellement hâte que cette enquête se termine, que les assassins de mes parents, et ceux qui étaient responsables de la fuite de mon frère soient derrière les barreaux, que je me fis violence pour arrêter du mieux que je pu la vague déferlante de désespoir qui s'abattit sur moi, me faisant presque immédiatement monter les larmes, et mes yeux piquer.

Pourtant, je tins bon, et, soutenant le regard de Booth, lui offris le sourire le plus rassurant que je puisse faire. Sa mine inquiet et sceptique failli a nouveau me faire pleurer, mais bientôt, il se détourna de moi pour poursuivre son récit.

_-Bref. Ils se sont installés, et ont acheté tout le mobilier, plus une quantité phénoménale de vêtements, « Une garde-robe complète », d'après Mme Sander. Les deux femmes se sont liée d'amitié quelques jours après l'arrivé de tes parents. Ayant toute deux sensiblement le même age, elles ont sympathisée presque tout de suite. Pourtant, les Sander nous ont confié que le couple, durant les premiers mois, semblait tendu et presque paranoïaque._

_-« Paranoïaque ? _» Répétai-je nerveusement.

_-Ouaip, quand ils sortaient ensemble, tes parents étaient sans cesse en train de regarder derrière eux, ils refusaient quoique ce soit qui pourrait dévoilait leur identités…_

_-Et c'est normal_, intervint alors Brennan, restée silencieuse jusque là, _s'ils voulaient échapper à… je ne sait quoi, il fallait bien qu'ils soient discrets, non ?_

_-Justement_, fit Booth,_ je pense savoir ce qu'ils fuyaient._

Je retins mon souffle, me préparant mentalement au pire. J'avais l'étrange pressentiment que, dans a peine quelques secondes, dès que l'agent aurait repris la parole, j'allais avoir le nom des assassins de mes parents. Je n'avais pas tord :

-_Je suis allé au service des organisations jugées malveillantes, au F.B.I., et j'ai fait une recherche en m'appuyant sur ce que l'on sait déjà : Autrem…_

_-Wow, wow, wow. Stop! Coupai-je aussitôt, tu es en train de supposer que mes parents ont étaient kidnappés par une organisation, genre, une secte ? Pourquoi ?_

Booth me regarda un moment, silencieux, avant de poser les deux mains a plat sur la table basse entre nous, et démarra :

_-Chez les kidnappeurs habituels, c'est-à-dire une, voir deux personnes maximum, il existe en existe deux types :_

_Groupe A : des rançonneurs. Ils kidnappent les victimes, et, quelques jours après, demandent une rançon. Ils ne s'amusent pas à faire croire que leurs victimes sont parties aux bahamas. Ils font savoir leur larcin._

_Groupe B : des tueurs. Ils kidnappent, seulement pour tuer. Donc ils ne laissent pas passer deux mois avant de massacrer, ils tuent. Pas dans la seconde, mais presque._

Il attendit un autre moment, que j'enregistre toutes ces informations, puis, il repris :

_-C'est pas le cas de tes parents. Ce sont des professionnels. Un groupe, avec un meneur, et ses sbires. Ils savent ce qu'ils font._

Il inspira un dans coup, et je grimaçai, sentant que la suite n'allait pas me plaire.

-_Des professionnels dans ce genre ne kidnappent pas pour le plaisir. Il y a toujours un but derrière, un gain. Mais… il n'y a pas eu de demande d'argent avec tes parents alors… la question qu'il faut se poser c'est : si c'est pas pour de l'argent, c'est pour quoi ?_

_- Leur connaissance._

La réponse m'était venue naturellement, comme si je le pressentais depuis le début, comme si le fait que mes parents n'est jamais parlé de leur études m'ais mis la puce a l'oreille. C'était complètement absurde, je le savais. Pourtant…

Booth hocha doucement la tête, l'air grave. J'avais raison. Et cette réalisation me fit peur. Quel genre de malades enlèverait les étudiants pour leur Q.I. ?

Faisons le point. Ils sont professionnels, et ont sûrement de l'expérience. Personne n'a jamais soupçonné la disparition non voulue de mes parents. Ils peuvent torturer sans une once de pitié, et tuer d'une balle dans la nuque, de sang froid.

J'inspirai profondément, et Booth reprit après un instant à me fixer :

_-J'ai rentré ces paramètres dans la base de données des sectes, cellules et organisation malveillante et… le résultat n'était pas celui que j'attendais._

Tout le long de son discours, j'avais fait très attention de ne jamais croiser ses yeux. Je n'étais simplement pas sur de pouvoir encore retenir la boule d'angoisse, de désespoir, et de malheur qui m'avais agrippée la gorge tel une sangsue, et qui refusait, en dépit de tous mes efforts, de partir.

Ces derniers mois, j'avais fait l'expérience de beaucoup de tristesse, de solitude, et de déception. Durant tous ces mois, j'avais garder la tête haute. J'avais sourit, et même rit avec mes amis. J'avais continué les cours, et assuré a tout mon entourage de j'allais bien. Les gens m'avaient regardé avec cette espèce de mélange entre la pitié et l'espoir, l'espoir de m'entendre dire « je vais bien, vraiment. Merci de vous en préoccuper. » Et pendant tout ce temps, j'avais répété : « je vais bien, merci ».

Mais la, alors que l'agent du F.B.I., cet homme qui avait la capacité d'aimer le monde entier, et qui, pourtant refusait l'amour, cet homme qui réconfortait et qui rassurait, allait m'annoncer les nom des responsables de la mort de mes parents. Le voir, avec ses yeux d'un brun chocolat si généreux, avec une telle tendresse et une telle compréhension si lisible dans le regard… J'étais tout simplement incapable de croiser ses iris.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il continua, ce fut comme si me globes oculaire étaient irrésistiblement attirés par les siens. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, et je plissai les yeux, dans l'attente des larmes qui, je le savais, allait bientôt jaillir de mes yeux devant son regard chocolat qui avait la capacité de me fouiller entièrement, de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert dont il serai l'auteur.

Mais rien ne vint. Ses yeux me semblait plutôt être une sorte de bouée de sauvetage, a laquelle je pourrai m'accrocher dès que j'en aurai besoin. Il était la, assis sur le divan, penché près de moi, comme s'il allait me dire un secret, ses cheveux bruns encore en bataille, et qui pourtant, lui convenait parfaitement bien. Je vit sa poitrine, dont je percevais les contours sous son uniforme, se soulevait, et je compris qu'il inspira profondément. Puis il enchaîna :

-_Une cellule de Bio terroristes._

Aussitôt, comme en réponse à son aveu, ma respiration s'accéléra, mon pouls s'emballa, et je failli hurler de protestation lorsqu'il fit de nouveau une pause, comme pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler.

_-Vois-tu, Leslie, il n'existe pas que les terroristes ordinaires, qui font exploser des bombes, et provoquent des attentas. Non, il y en a d'autres, moins connues, invisibles, mais, par conséquent, beaucoup plus dangereux. Ceux là sèment la terreur de façon plus implicite, par l'ignorance, plutôt que par les armes. Ils lancent une nouvelles maladies, créent des armes de destructions massives, et, quand ils n'arrivent pas a trouver, kidnappent des chercheurs._

Comme tes parents. Vu qu'ils étaient dans le domaine cérébral, on peut raisonnablement pensé que la découverte à un rapport avec le cerveau, mais… comme je te l'ai dit, ils préfèrent œuvrer dans l'ombre, à l'abri les projecteurs, pour avoir le champ libre. Et, même s'il y a plusieurs secteurs du F.B.I. à leurs recherches, il n'y a jusqu'à présent jamais eu de vraie enquête. Cette affaire, elle va peut-être permettre l'arrestation de tout ces criminels. C'est un pas formidable.

Il semblait vraiment ravit par cette nouvelle. Moi, je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'ils payent pour ce qu'ils ont fait a mes parents. Pourtant, je savais que la vengeance était le pire des vices, et que le fait de tous les arrêter était mille fois plus important que de me venger.

Aussi, je ronger mon frein, et déclarai :

_-Oui, j'espère qu'on va les arrêter._

_-Autre chose,_ continua Booth, _quelque chose de capital._

_-Quoi_ ? Interrogeai-je, surprise.

Il me lança un bref sourire, se tourna vers Brennan, avant de revenir sur moi

_-Préparez vos bagages_, lança t-il avec un grand sourire, _on part dans l'état du Michigan !_

Un silence magistrale accueillit ces dires, nous deux consternés par l'annonce.

-_Pourquoi ?_ Interrogea finalement Brennan, assez méfiante.

-_La dernière fois qu'on a entendu parler de cette cellule, c'était dans le Michigan. De plus, on pourra passer par l'université, et voir ce que l'on peut trouver sur nos victimes._

Comme à chaque fois, je grimaçai devant le mot « victime », mais j'acquiesçai simplement de la tête, tandis que Brennan demandait a Booth de rester encore le reste de l'après midi, pour terminé l'examen complet des squelettes. Après que Booth eut accepter, elle parti en compagnie d'Angéla, et l'agent me demanda, un sourire d'enfant plaqué sur le visage :

_-J'ai mon après midi, tu sait jouer au Basket-ball ?_

Une heure plus tard, et j'étais installée sur le terrain de basket, un ballon dans la main. En face de moi, Booth enchaînait habilement les paniers, tournant et virant sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait à éviter des adversaires invisibles.

Il retourna au milieu du terrain, me lança un clin d'oeil moqueur, et s'élança vers le panier. Soudain, il fit un brusque pas chassé a gauche, amorça un demi tour, pour finalement lancer la balle vers la droite, avant de courir pour l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Aussitôt, il continua, s'approcha encore du but, tourna une dernière fois sur lui, et, prenant appui sur ses jambes, sauta et lança la balle de toutes ses forces. Elle fit un rapide mouvement ans l'air, avant de terminer sa course dans le cercle orange.

Booth atterrit, et je constatai avec stupeur et admiration que, malgré l'effort, il ne semblait même pas essoufflé. Il la réceptionna alors qu'elle retombait sur le sol, et se dirigea à petites foulées vers moi.

_-Prête_ ? Me lança en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Je lui adressai un drôle de regard, a mi chemin entre « mon œil ! » et « Tu es fou ! ».

Finalement, je décidai de répondre :

-_Jouer contre toi ? Va plutôt voir un psy !_

_-Déjà fait,_ rétorqua t-il aussitôt.

_-Et bien change, celui là a l'air assez idiot._ Contrai-je en souriant.

Nous nous affrontâmes un instant du regard, un combat d'où je sortis heureusement gagnante, et c'est avec un sourire victorieux que je le vis abdiquer doucement :

_-Quatre points d'avance._

_-Mieux, j'accepte._

Il sourit un moment, avant de me refiler la balle, et d'aller se positionner à l'autre bout du terrain. Je soufflai longuement, resserrai ma prise sur la sphère orange, et m'élançai sur la piste.

Je n'avais jamais été bonne au sport. Au Basket, comme à tout les autres. Quand j'étais encore dans mon collège, j'avais toujours fait bien attention de rester en dehors, préférant regarder, et ne participer qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Et d'ailleurs, je commençai sérieusement à me demander si accepter aussi facilement le match avait été une bonne idée. Quoique avoir un Booth en face de moi, arborant fièrement le sourire et le regard de chien battu le plus irrésistible qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, d'aidait pas forcément à refuser.

Je revint enfin à mes actions et fit une première fois rebondir la balle sur le sol bétonné, sursautant presque lorsqu'un bruit sourd d'impact vint se faire entendre a mes oreilles. Lentement, j'avançai vers mon adversaire, qui était resté solidement ancré prés du panier. Je prenait moi-même surtout attention de ne pas perdre le ballon, pour ne pas tomber en ridicule devant ce monstre de puissance. Lorsque finalement j'arrivai à quelques pas de lui, je tentai un mouvement vers la droite, mais son corps bougea aussi, voir plus vite que le mien, me barrant la route. Un coup a droite, et a nouveau, il se positionna devant moi.

Je soufflai d'agacement, mais j'essayai de garder un visage impassible lorsque je vis un petit sourire en coin apparaître.

Il le faisait exprès.

Alors, je balançait mes bras a gauche, de façon à lui faire croire que j'allais lancer le ballon dans cette direction, avant de le reprendre au dernier moment, pour filer à l'opposé. Mon stratagème fonctionna, et c'est avec bonheur que je vis le panier s'approcher de moi, tandis que je courrai à perdre haleine.

Soudain, sans que rien n'ait pu m'avertir, un bras surgit, me stoppant net dans ma progression, avant de s'emparer nonchalamment du ballon, pour la ramener a lui. Le temps pour moi de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et je fronçai les sourcils, me retournant d'un bloc vers Booth, l'air peu avenant. Ce dernier sourit devant ma tête, et me relança la balle avant de pointer le cercle orange du doigt.

_-On recommence,_ déclara t-il.

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Durant deux bonnes heures, nous enchaînâmes passes et panier, panier et feintes. Rapidement, mon niveau progressa, en majeure partie grâce à Booth. Celui là m'apprenait a tourner, a cacher la balle des yeux de l'adversaire, a bien tirer, même dans les situations les plus critiques. Finalement, nous fumes tout deux immensément déçu lorsque la sonnerie que Booth avait activée sur son portable sonna, nous rappela par la même occasion le travail et l'enquête qui nous attendait. L'agent rangea ses affaires dans son sac de sport, et m'annonça :

_-Je te ramène chez Bones, et je reste avec toi le temps qu'elle revienne. Puis, on prépare nos bagages, et on part. Notre vol et a 8 heures, ce qui nous laisse… environ 4 heures pour finir tout ce qui a à faire._

Je réfléchit rapidement à ce que cela impliquait, puis je le contredis doucement :

_-Euh, si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère aller à l'institut, je dois voir… quelqu'un._

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils, et interrogea d'un air renfrogné :

_-Un garçon ?_

_-Non_ ! M'écriai-je avent de pouffer de rire.

-_Désolé, je faisais juste que vérifier… Bref, tu ne veux pas te changer ?_, continua t'il en montrant ma tenue sale.

Je suivis son regard, et m'aperçu qu'en effet, faire deux heures de sport intensifs n'aidait pas à avoir l'air propre. Néanmoins, je rétorquai fièrement, en exhibant une tenue de rechange dans mon sac :

-_Ta ta ta ta daaa ! Je suis pas un mec, moi !_

_-Hey !_ S'offusqua t-il aussitôt.

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Je le suivis tout de suite, me tenant a la rambarde pour ne pas tomber a terre. Durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, nous rîmes de concert, ne pouvant nous arrêter. Des que l'un de nous essayait, l'autre pouffait aussitôt, provoquant le retour de la crise d'hilarité. C'était comme si toute la pression de ces derniers jours retombait d'un coup, se traduisant par un rire collectif. Il nous fallu a grand moment pour nous calmer, et c'est la voix encore entrecoupée de rire que Booth déclara :

_-J'avais pas autant rit d'une de nombreux mois, tiens !_

_-Moi aussi_, renchéris-je aussitôt, avant qu'une nouvelle crise ne me fasse ployer.

Finalement, plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous étions tout les deux à bord du S.U.V., pour se rendre à l'institut Jefferson, le silence presque religieux.

Arrivés là bas, je me dépêchait d'aller me changer dans le bureau de Brennan, avant de rejoindre Angéla, encore dans son bureau.

_-Leslie !_ M'accueillit t-elle avec un grand sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'au oreilles, comment va tu ?

_-Epuisée,_ avouai-je,_ bien que je ne savais pas si s'était à cause du basket, ou du fou rire._

Angéla me lança un regard stupéfait, et je me dépêchai de lui raconter l'anecdote. A la fin de mon récit, elle-même avait les larmes aux yeux, à force de rire.

Mais, puisque ce n'était pas le but premier de ma visite ici, je poursuivis rapidement :

_-Ecoute plutôt ça : nous partons tout les trois dans le Michigan !_

_-Je sais, Bren me la dit. Pour une fois, elle semblait emballé par l'idée. Mais je suis sûre que tu nous as dégoté une brillante astuce pour notre plan, n'est ce pas ?_

Je souris devant sa clairvoyant, et lançai :

-_En effet. Je pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour…comment dire… faire un peu avancer les choses._

_-Déjà_ ? S'étonna l'artiste.

_-Bah, il est vrai qu'on devait faire traîner nos actions un peu plus mais, je ne pensais pas que Brennan ait si tôt conscience de ses sentiments envers Booth._

_-Ah bon ?_

_-Ouaip. Je pense qu'on va devoir y aller. Et plus, je ne veux rien forcer. Je suis sure que Booth saura si c'est le bon moment. J'ai juste peur qu'en attendant trop, Tempe réfléchisse et revienne en arrière._

_-Tu as raison,_ concéda Angéla, avec un demi-sourire_, donc, on fait… ?_

Je laissa passer un moment, et lui exposai mon plan.

Après avoir fini mes affaires avec Angéla, je rejoins Brennan sur la plateforme, tandis qu'elle examinait une momie sur une table, des objets personnels plus ou moins bien conservés non loin. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sembla enfin reconnaître ma présence, et déclara :

_-Je crois qu'on va y aller._

Elle quitta ses gants stériles qu'elle jeta dans une poubelle à quelques mètres, se débarrassa de sa blouse, et nous quittâmes l'institut, juste après qu'elle ait annoncé aux fouines :

_-On part dans le Michigan pour quelques jours, je ne sais pas combien exactement. Je prends de toute façon mon portable, donc nous pourront nous contacter. Si on trouve des indices la bas, je vous les envoie par colis, ou je rentre avec, selon la situation. En tout cas, transmettez moi bien ce que vous découvrirait. Au revoir._

Nous arrivâmes à son appartement, fîmes rapidement nos bagages, moi plus rapide qu'elle, et nous dirigeâmes vers l'aéroport, pour arriver seulement quelques minutes avant le départ. Booth, étant déjà la, nous fit signe de nous dépêcher et nous pénétrâmes tout trois dans l'avion a destination de Detroit, a plus de 3 heures de vol.

Une fois installé a bord de l'appareil, et tandis que Booth et Brennan se lançaient dans une autre discussion effrénée sur je ne sais quel sujet, je sortit mon mp3 et laissa dériver mes pensées au fil de chansons, redoutant déjà notre séjour a Detroit.

Je n'avais pas tord.

**A suivre...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**PDV Leslie**

_-Leslie, Leslie, réveille toi !_

Difficilement, j'ouvris un œil, et m'étonnai de voir le visage flou de Booth penché au dessus de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils, et me redressai sur mon siège, Morphée me laissant lentement rejoindre le monde des vivants. Enfin, si l'on puit dire.

Je me rassit, et ressentit aussitôt une vive douleur dans le cou. Je laissai échapper un gémissement et plaquai ma main sur ma nuque, massant dans l'espoir de faire partir l'élancement. L'agent me lança un regard inquiet auquel je répondis par un petit sourire rassurant.

_-Ca va ?_ demanda t-il, une ligne soucieuse barrant son front.

_-Je ne pourrais aller mieux_, assurai-je avec humour.

J'aurais cru que cela suffirait à le calmer, mais il ne décolla pas ses yeux de moi. Aussi je poursuivis, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère :

_-16 ans, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir le corps d'une vieille de 90 balais et des poussières…_

En réponse, il me sourit, d'un de ces sourires qui vous réchauffent le cœur, et, dans son cas, qui vous donne surtout l'envie de l'embrasser. Ok, mauvaise pensée. Il me tendit un bras galamment, et m'aida à me lever.

_-Hé !_ Protestai-je avec ferveur, _je disais ça pour rigoler !_

_-Vraiment ?_ Se moqua t-il.

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui administrer une tape sur le bras. Pour tout résultat, son rire s'accentua, et il m'agrippa encore plus fermement, si bien que je ne pu plus bouger d'un centimètre.

Lorsque je fus finalement les deux pieds bien ancrés au sol, je réalisai enfin la où je me trouvais. L'avion, direction Détroit.

_-On est arrivé ?_ Demandai-je, la voix encore pâteuse a cause du sommeil.

_-En effet_, acquiesça Brennan, à coté de Booth.

Apres avoir récupéré toute nos affaires, dont mon mp3, nous descendîmes tout trois de l'avion, et pénétrâmes dans la fraîcheur plus que…refroidissant de l'aéroport.

Aussitôt, je frissonnai, et ramenai mon maigre gilet contre moi, désirant garder le peu de chaleur corporelle qui me restais.

-_Il fait…frisquet, ici_, commentai-je, bien que je savais que ma remarque était complément inutile.

_-Sans blague_…grogna Booth à ma droite.

Etonné par son ton, je me tournait vers lui, et l'observai. Les mains dans les poches, ses épaules remontées, comme pour protéger son cou, il semblait tout faire pour avoir un minimum chaud. Je lançai un coup d'œil à sa partenaire, qui expliqua :

_-Il a horreur du froid._

Offusqué, il se tourna vers elle et répliqua :

-_Je n'ai pas horreur du froid, ok ? J'aime le froid ! Ou, du moins, j'aimais jusqu'a ce que je reste durant deux mois au fin fond de la Russie, sous une tente en pleine montagne, pour essayer de tuer un homme, qui… c'est avéré être un agent double !_

_-Wow, wow, wow! Du calme Cow-boy_, tempérai-je rapidement, _on ne t'agresse pas, que je sache._

Il se tourna vers moi, vers Brennan, avant de dire :

_-Désolé._

_-Bon_, reprit un moment plus tard l'anthropologue, _il est 21h46, et je commence vraiment à être fatiguée alors… si nous trouvions un hôtel ?_

Et, tandis qu'elle se hâtait dans l'espoir de trouver un taxi avant que nous finissions tous congelé, Booth marmonna :

_-Bien sur. Cette femme passe ses nuits et week-end à tripoter des corps, mais faites lui faire une heure et demi d'avion, et là, il y a plus personne._

_-Enfin !_ M'exclamai-je lorsque nous passâmes les portes en bois de l'hôtel Holiday Inn Express, j'ai cru qu'on allait errer pour toujours dans cette ville !

Les deux partenaires me lancèrent un regard amusé, et, tandis que Booth allait récupérer les chambres, Brennan et moi patientâmes en silence. Finalement, Booth arriva avec les chefs de deux chambres, l'air embarrassé.

_-Euh…le F.B.I. n'a commandé que deux chambres, puisque Leslie n'était pas censé venir alors…_

Il lança un regard suppliant à sa coéquipière, comme pour lui demander son avis sur la question. Comme à son habitude, Tempe loupa le geste et l'incita à continuer :

_-Et alors ?_

_-Et bien… comment fait-on ?_

La jeune anthropologue fronça les sourcils, et rétorqua le plus naturellement du monde :

_-C'est pourtant évident. Vous dormez dans une, Leslie et moi dans l'autre._

Aussitôt, le visage de Booth se voila, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait laissé l'occasion de partager un lit avec Bones. Quant à moi, je me retins difficilement de pouffer de rire, me contentant de pincer les cotes de Booth alors qu'il passait devant moi pour grimper l'escalier. Et, alors qu'il ouvrait sa porte de chambre, je me penchai pour murmurer :

_-C'est bête, hein ?_

Si les yeux étaient des mitraillettes, je ressemblerai à une passoire à l'heure qu'il était. Il me fusilla du regard, et s'enferma dans sa chambre, tel un enfant qui boude ses parents. Il n'y avait pas à dire, quelques fois, Booth agissait vraiment comme un gamin.

A mon tour, je pénétrai dans ma propre pièce, découvrant un immense lit double au centre de la pièce. Plus loin, contre un mur, un lit, cette fois simple, était adossé. En face, une armoire en bois dominait la chambre, lui donnant une allure rustique. Une coiffeuse et quelques tableaux représentant des paysages du coin complétait l'ameublement. Je tournai encore la tête et découvris une porte, qui semblait donner sur la salle d'eau.

Brennan, à quelques pas devant moi, posa sa valise sur le lit et entreprit de la déballer. Je lui lançai un regard étonné, qu'elle du remarquer car elle me demanda :

-_Qu-y a-t-il ?_

_-Tu ranges déjà tes affaires ?_

_-Ce sera fait, non_ ? Interrogea t'elle avec logique.

-_Oui, mais…. Généralement, on laisse ses affaires dans son sac quand on va dans un hôtel, c'est plus pratique._

_-Quand on reste une nuit, ou deux à la rigueur, oui, mais la, on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester. Tout dépendra de ce que l'on apprendra du shérif, de l'université, et aussi de l'avancé de l'enquête. On peut rester 3 jours, comme on peut rester 3 semaines._

_-J'espère pas,_ murmurai-je tandis que Brennan allait poser nos affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain.

A mon tour, je pris une pile de linge dans la valise et la rangeai dans l'armoire, prenant soin de tout laisser bien plié.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte, me faisant sursauter. Puis, la voix fatigué de Booth traversa le bois et je soupirai, pensant que ces derniers événements m'avait rendue un tout petit peu paranoïaque. J'allai lui ouvrir, et il rentra dans un brusque élan, scruta la pièce des yeux avant de faire un tour sur lui-même, visiblement en quête de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un.

-_Elle est à la salle de bain_, indiquai-je doucement, un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

_-Oh ! Elle… se prépare ?_

_-Pourquoi, tu voudrais jouer au voyeur ?_ Rétorquai-je aussitôt, cette fois un sourire franc plaqué sur le visage.

Il me lança un regard dur, et je ne pus m'empêchai de pouffer de rire.

-_Relax, G-Man !_ Rigolai-je. _Tu est juste tellement M. Protecteur-Armé-D'un-Flingue avec elle qu'il faut bien que je te taquine !_

_Protecteur-Armé-D'un-Flingue ?_ Répéta t-il

_-Pourquoi devrait-tu être le seul à pouvoir affubler les gens de surnoms, hein ? Et puis, les miens sont vachement plus jolis…_

Il allait répliquer, mais l'arrivé de Brennan le coupa net dans son élan.

_-Bones !_ L'accueillit t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il me lança un drôle de coup d'oeil, à mi-chemin entre «Tant pis et Bien fait ! », puis il se retourna vers sa partenaire et commença :

_-J'ai appelé le shérif à l'instant, et nous avons rendez-vous avec lui à 8h demain matin. Il nous fera savoir tout ce qui est consigné dans le dossier sur ces bios terroristes. Puis, on contactera une section spéciale de la CIA et du F.B.I. qui enquête sur cette cellule depuis 20 ans. Nous allons donc passer une partie de la journée à faire des recoupements entre les agissements de la cellule, et la vie de tes parents. Des questions ?_

Je souris et questionnai :

_-Oui, une seule, capitale: On mange quand ?_

Après m'être douché et changé, j'attendis Brennan et, ensembles, nous descendîmes à l'entrée. Booth était déjà là, assis dans un de ces fauteuils défraîchis, feuilletant nonchalamment un magazine. A notre arrivé, il se relava rapidement, commenta la tenue de Brennan d'un petit haussement de sourcils, et me lança :

_-Je te croyais différente des autres filles, mais, au bout du compte, tu mets autant de temps pour te préparer._

_-C'est pas moi,_ souris-je doucement, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un petite remarque par rapport a ce que j'avais dit plus tôt sur les hommes, _Brennan a utilisé pratiquemment tout le temps la salle d'eau. Désolé._

Il lança un bref regard à sa partenaire, qui acquiesça, avant que reporter son attention sur moi

_-T'as de la chance,_ rit-il avec un sourire amusé,_ allez, j'ai faim._

Et, tandis qu'il se dépêchai pour sortir, Brennan se pencha vers moi et me murmura :

_-Il a toujours faim._

Je souris en réponse, et me hâtai de le rejoindre, ayant moi aussi un creux dans le ventre. Dehors, l'agent du F.B.I. s'était arrêté à coté de la route, scrutant avec attention les environs, cherchant un je-ne-sais-quoi, invisible.

-_Tu attends que le saint esprit t'apparaisse pour te montrer la voie ?_ Commentai-je en retenant un pouffement.

_-Je te croyais catholique_ ? Interrogea t-il en retour

_-Je le suis. Seulement, je ne suis pas terrifié par tous ces sermons et ses sacrilèges. Si Dieu veut m'embrocher vivante, qu'il le fasse._

Il me lança un regard étonné, mais se reprit vite, et, donnant une feuille à Brennan, dit :

_-Il y a un petit restaurant sympa, à deux pâtés de maison._

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et nous étaient tous les trois attablés au Detroit Dinner, très original avait commenté Brennan, attendant nos plats, avec une faim croissante.

_-Non,_ déclarai-je face à ce que venait de dire Booth au sujet des Bulls, _je ne pense pas qu'il arrive premier au championnat. D'accord, ils ont forts, mais, coté défense, les Celtics les battent largement !_

Un soufflement d'ennui vint m'interrompre, et je tournai la tête vers l'anthropologue, qui tenait nonchalamment sa tête dans une main, l'air accablé. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif, et elle répondit :

_-Vous allez continuer à parler longtemps de sport, parce que là…. ?_

Booth et moi nous échangeâmes un sourire en coin, et Booth redémarra, me faisant presque m'étouffer dans mon Ice-tea.

-_Ok, alors, tu as eu combien de petit copain ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Bah oui, t'as 16 ans, en pleine crise d'adolescence, tu doit bien avoir quelques… amis très très proches, non ?_

_-Non !_ M'écriai-je, _euh...je veux dire…_

Je soufflai en signe d'abandon, puis repris :

_-Ok, il y a bien eu un garçon…_

Booth fit un petit sourire amusé, tandis que Brennan s'avança un peu plus, haussant les sourcils curieusement.

-_C'était…Peter, un voisin. On, on est sortis ensemble pendant deux mois… mais… il a déménagé et je l'ai plus revu._

_-C'est tout ?_ Insista Booth.

_-C'est le seul avec qui je suis sortis officiellement._

Aussitôt, le sourire de Booth s'agrandit, alors que la petite insinuation prenait place dans son esprit de flic.

-_Et… officieusement ?_

_-Qui vous dit qu'elle a eut quelque chose d'officieux_, interrogea d'emblée Brennan.

Booth leva les yeux au ciel dans une attitude très Brennanienne, pendant que je continuai :

_-Il y a eut Nathan, un gars de mon lycée. Il… il a voulu qu'on sorte ensemble mais…ma meilleure amie l'aimait donc…j'ai refusé._

_-Pourquoi ?_ Redemanda Brennan.

Cette fois, Booth rit franchement :

_-Oh Bones !_

_-Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui, sinon Amy aurait été triste_, expliquai-je. _Et jamais je n'aurais fait quelque chose contre elle. C'est…Je crois que les gens appellent ça le tact._

En réponse, elle fronça encore plus des sourcils, aussi je pris un exemple que je croyais judicieux. C'était sans compter le don de Brennan pour passer à coté des insinuations les plus basiques.

-_C'est comme….Angéla ne sortira jamais avec Booth._

_-Mais,_ contra-t-elle,_ Booth et Camille ne sont plus ensemble, et…_

_-Bien sur, il est évident que je parlais de Camille…_

Elle allait rétorquer mais Booth enchaîna directement sur un autre sujet, laissant une Brennan songeuse pendant le reste de la soirée.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre d'hôtel, suivi de peu par Brennan, tandis que Booth, de l'autre coté du couloir, nous souhaitait bonne nuit. Brennan souffla largement, et s'affala de tout son long sur le grand lit, fermant un instant les yeux. La croyant tres fatigué, je fis très attention à ne pas faire de bruit, pendant que je me préparais dans la salle de bain, avant de rejoindre mon lit. Je soulevai les couvertures et m'enfilai dedans, laissant mes muscles se détendre progressivement. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, alors que le sommeil commençait à prendre le contrôle de mon esprit, Brennan prit soudainement la parole, me faisant sursauter.

_-Je crois que j'ai raté ma vie…_

Aussitôt, je rouvris les yeux en grand, essayant de déterminer si je rêvais ou pas. Je rallumai la lumière, pour la voir assise en boule sur son lit, fixant un point invisible. Elle continua, confirmant ma théorie :

_-J'ai tout réussi. J'ai un métier formidable, un bel appartement, je suis célèbre. Tout le monde m'envie, disant sans cesse que j'ai une vie parfaite. Je l'ai cru, moi aussi. Durant tant d'année que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça. Je…ma vie n'a pas était des plus faciles. Je me suis retrouvé seule au monde, ballottée de famille en famille, de maison en maison, sans jamais être chez moi, sans jamais être à ma place. Mais j'ai réussi. J'ai tout bravé, j'ai continué, me suis accroché, espérant qu'un jour, peut-être, je trouverai un sens a ma vie, ma place dans ce monde qui m'a si durement repoussé. C'était mon but. Durant toute ma vie, ou presque. J'aimerais que ça le soit encore. Encore un peu._

Elle ne me parlait pas. Je servais juste de tapisserie. Je m'en rendais compte. Aussi je restai silencieuse, la laissant vider son sac.

_« Je suis quelqu'un de rationnel, et de pragmatique. Seul la science est vraie, seules les preuves sont fondées. Ma vie est basée sur cela. Ca l'a toujours était. Depuis la disparition de mes parents. Je me réfugiais derrière les chiffres, les preuves, les faits purs et durs. Tout ce qui était inébranlable. Ce qui ne me trahirait jamais. Toute la vie, c'était mon excuse. Je faisais fuir les gens avec mon langage, ma personnalité. Tous finissaient par laisser tomber. Et ça me plaisait. Je ne voulait plus que quelqu'un s'attache, que je m'attache surtout, de peur de souffrir ensuite, de souffrir, de pleurer a vouloir mourir comme pour la disparition de ma famille. Je me refusais toute faiblesse. »_

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis continua :

_« Et il est arrivé. Je m'étais dis que je devais faire comme avec les autres. Ne pas le laissais m'approcher, fuir au besoin. Je me mentais. Depuis le tout début, je savais qu'il était différent. Différent par son physique, différent par son esprit, mais surtout, par le magnétisme qu'il dégageais. Un tel magnétisme qu'il m'envoûtait presque, comme dans un rêve. Et, sans le vouloir, je me suis lentement, progressivement, rapprocher de lui. Et plus je luttais, plus je lui lançais des remarques abjectes, et des regards noirs, plus j'étais attirée par lui._

_« Et puis j'ai cessé de lutter. Enfin. Sans même m'en rendre compte, il s'est invité dans ma vie, a pris sa place, avec ses petits cafés que nous partageons, ces petites attentions que j'aime tant, et ces sourires, ces si irrésistibles sourires tellement sincères… Lentement, il a envahi mon quotidien, devenant un partenaire, puis passant a un statut d'ami, de la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance…Cette personne que je détestait tant au départ, et devenu, au fil des années, l'homme qui m'ait le plus cher. A coup de remarques, de longs discours, ou plus simplement de regard emplis de sous-entendu, il a bouleversé toutes mes convictions, mêmes les plus ancrées en moi, m'ouvrant progressivement a un nouveau monde, un monde dans lequel il m'attire doucement, me tenant toujours la main pour me rassurer, me poussant parfois de sa main dans le bas du dos quand je dois avancer._

_« J'ai raté ma vie. Je croyait que seule la réussite professionnel était importante, mais, comme à beaucoup d'autres sujets, il a balayé cela, me disant sans cesse combien la vie en famille est plus belle que tout les diplômes au monde. Moi qui lui avais ri au nez au début, je suis maintenant convaincue qu'il est celui qui détient la vérité. Quand je le vois avec son fils, le sourire de Parker, ou ses yeux a lui, ses yeux d'habitude tellement sombres, masqués par son passé, mais qui, des l'entrée de son fils, regorgent de douceur et de tendresse. »_

_« Une… Une partenaire n'est pas sensée éprouver cela. JE…ne suis pas sensée être jalouse de ses petites amies, pas plus que je suis sensée vouloir être avec lui. Je ne devrais pas aimer lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras, et encore moins vouloir qu'il m'embrasse a nouveau, comme ce jour à noël…_

Le sourire qu'elle arborait ne pouvait tromper personne. Alors, sans tarder, je lançai :

_-Tu ne devrais pas, mais tu le fais. Tu l'aimes._

Aussitôt, je vis une peur indescriptible s'emparer d'elle. Elle ramena encore ses genoux contre son torse, comme pour se protéger de la soudaine vérité dont je l'accablais.

-_Non, non…_

Mais, cette fois, elle ne m'échapperait pas. Pas si près du but, pas alors que j'avais fait tout cela pour le lui faire avouer. J'étais prête.

-_Quand tu dis vouloir une famille, ce n'est pas avec n'importe quel homme. C'est avec lui. Tu veux te réveiller à ces cotés, passer ta journée avec lui, puis se coucher en sa compagnie. Tu veux vivre avec lui, te marier, et ces enfants que tu souhaite avoir un jour, tu les veux de lui ! Tu l'aimes._

Cette fois, elle pleurait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, trempant le drap. Lorsqu'elle parle, ce fut avec désespoir :

_-Les…Les sentiments sont éphémères. Ils ne durent pas. Un jour on aime d'une force inconnue, et l'autre, on doute. Je…Je suis une scientifique ! Je crois en la science, aux preuves concrètes. Pas aux sentiments. Je…je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas risquer notre amitié, notre confiance mutuelle parce que j'ai ces sensations, ces sensations qu'il éveille en moi et qui me réchauffe le cœur. Je…je n'ai pas le droit. Si…Si un jour il se réveille, et qu'il se rendre compte qu'il ne m'aime plus ? Et si, pire encore, je comprenais un beau matin que ce n'est pas la vie qui m'attendais ! Je lui briserais le cœur. Et ça, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai !_

_-Les sentiments sont éphémères_ ? Répétai-je doucement, la fixant directement dans les yeux. _Mais, dis moi sincèrement, qu'est ce qui n'est pas éphémère, hein ? Tout dans ce monde a une fin, de la vie, de la terre, de l'eau, et même de tes ossements. On ne peut l'empêcher. La glace que tu mange un beau jour d'été finira pas fondre dans ton estomac, le générique se déroulera a la fin du film, et l'aube se pointera alors que tu est la haut, sur une colline a simplement admirer les étoiles. Tout a une fin. Doit-on pour autant décider que rien de ce qui a une fin ne vaut la peine d'être vécu ? Doit-on ne plus manger de glace, parce que le plaisir finira ? Doit-on arrêter le film pour ne pas voir la fin, ou encore fermer les yeux pour profiter éternellement du noir ?_

_-Ce n'est pas…_Osa Brennan, tremblant de tous les membres.

_-C'est exactement la même chose. Alors oui, peut-être qu'un jour, il te quittera, ou tu le quittera, et que tu ne pourra jamais t'en remettre. Mais songe un peu a tout le bonheur qui t'attends, et que tu refuses pourtant par crainte d'être a nouveau abandonnée. Lui ne t'abandonnera pas, et tu le sais. Tu n'es plus la petite fille en foyer. Tu es Tempérance Brennan, et tu n'as plus d'excuse pour te protéger de la vie._

Longtemps, nous nous fixâmes du regard, puis je la vis lentement esquisser un sourire. Elle murmura :

_-Merci…_

**A suivre...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**PDV Leslie**

Le soleil envahit la pièce, me forçant lentement à ouvrir les yeux, après quelques grognements bien sentis. Je fronçai les sourcils et fixai le plafond, tandis que les derniers événements plutôt riches en sensations se remettaient en places plus ou moins nettes dans mon cerveau. Finalement, je grognai de contrariété et entrepris avec beaucoup de mal de me redresser sur le lit grinçant, dénouant mes membres engourdis par le sommeil. Je posai un pied a terre et réprimai aussitôt un bâillement lorsque je vis Tempérance enroulés dans ses couvertures, le visage paisible. Je souris un instant, avant que mes yeux ne s'écarquillent à la vue du réveil, posé sur sa table de nuit. 5h26 !Jamais dans toute ma vie je ne m'étais levé aussi tôt et la pensée de me recoucher traversa mes pensées. Peine perdue, je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que mon esprit, une fois éveillé, passait son temps a analyser tout ce que je voyait, y compris les choses tout a fait inutile. Un de mes défauts sans doute. Je soupira lourdement et me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau, décidée a utiliser de manière ludique le temps que j'avais devant moi.

Un moment plus tard, et j'étais que retour a la chambre. Un rapide coup d'œil a l'horloge. 5h46. soit exactement 20 minutes de plus que tout a l'heure. Je parcourai des yeux les murs défraîchis, cherchant en vain une source de distraction. Rien. J'envisageai un instant de reprendre mon lecteur, mais, l'ayant écouté tant de fois cette dernière semaine, j'étais presque sure de pouvoir replacer toutes les chansons dans l'ordre de la liste. Je soupirai pour la énième fois ce matin, et, après un petit mot à l'attention de Brennan, je descendis dans le hall.

A une heure aussi matinale, je m'étonnai de voir une bonne dizaine de personnes regroupées près de la porte, discutant avec animation. Plus loin, au comptoir, un homme âgé est avachi sur une chaise pliable, les yeux dans le vide, de grosses cernes s'étirant sous ses paupières.

Je me dirigeai vers un sofa noir, m'y assis, et feuilleta pensivement la tonne de magazine posé sur une petite table. Un quotidien d'actualité, un hebdomadaire automobile, un mensuel thématique. Et, bien sur, la quantité de magazine people au couleurs vives et aux titres accrocheur. J'entrepris de me mettre à la page des derniers scoops, tendances et scandales des stars, un exercice qui pourtant, m'avait toujours dégoûté.

Le sourire me vint subitement aux lèvres alors que je pensais à Amy, ma meilleure amie qui, à mon opposé, raffolait des actualités People. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois ou elle m'avait emmené de grès ou de force à travers les rues, pour dégoter dans les kiosques les dernières nouvelles de Hollywood.

Tandis que j'étais absorbée par une interview quelque peu vulgaire, un homme s'approcha doucement de moi. Sur la moquette grise, je sentis ses pas frotter, et une voix suave et mielleuse a souhait retentit près de moi, trop peut-être.

_-Bonjour, beauté._

Décidée à ne pas lui répondre, je fis mine de replacer le magazine sur mes genoux, et recentrai mon attention sur les mots du titre, espérant que cela suffirait à le faire partir. Espoir vain, puisqu'un raclement de gorge suivit, et il répéta :

_-Bonjour ?_

Enfin, je relevai la tête, et le détailla du regard. En temps normal, je l'aurais trouvé plutôt mignon : un corps qu'on devinait sculpté derrière ses vêtements noirs, un visage bien dessiné, avec ses cheveux d'un brun foncé, presque noirs; ses pupilles vertes caché par des paupières qui clignotaient environ deux fois plus que ceux d'une personne normal un nez aquilin, qui descendait sur de fines lèvres. Pourtant, il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me révulsait. Peut-être son sourire moqueur, ou cette lueur dans les yeux qui me mettait mal a l'aise. Bref. Je me forçai a sourire, et l'envoyai balader de la façon la plus polie qui soit.

_-Désolé, mais j'attends quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas tarder. Alors…_

Aussitôt, je sus que je venais de faire une erreur. D'un bond, il me rejoignit, et s'assit sur le siège voisin. Il me lança un regard charmeur qui n'attendrirait pas un chameau, et clama :

_-Alors, j'attends avec toi, chérie. Cette ville n'est vraiment pas sure, et c'est mon devoir de te protéger…au plus près…_

J'essayai de retenir une grimace de dégoût, et, mine de rien, me déplaçai lentement vers la droite, mettant le plus de place possible entre nous. Mais, a mon plus grand malheur, il m'imita et plaça un bras autour de mes épaules, pour m'attirer a lui. Ce fut trop. Décidée à lui casser la figure selon les règles d'usages, je fermai mon poing et me retournai d'un bloc. Pourtant, je n'en eu pas l'occasion car un forte voix d'homme retentit a travers le hall.

_-Lâche-la !_

Reconnaissant Booth, je me détendis, et relâchai mon poing. Mon charmant camarade croisa le regard de l'agent spécial, et déglutit fortement. Booth avança encore, déjà habillé de son costume noir, et plaça nonchalamment ses mains sur les hanches, exhibant son insigne et son arme. Je souris en observant le visage du garçon se décomposer alors qu'il comprenait ce que tous cela impliquait pour lui. Comme mû sur un ressort, il sauta du siège, et bredouilla, face au regard pénétrant de l'ex sniper :

_-Je…euh…lui tenais juste…compagnie…et…je vois que vous êtes là alors…je...vous laisse_.

Et, il sortit en courant de l'hôtel, s'autorisant juste un regard en arrière pour vérifier si Booth ne le suivait pas.

Mais Booth, trop occupé à retenir un rire, ne lui adressa pas un regard et vint me rejoindre.

_-Merci pour ce sauvetage si héroïque, Agent Booth_, dis-je solennellement en lui tendant une main, _le monde entier vous en est reconnaissant._

Ce prenant au jeu, Booth rétorqua :

_-C'est tout naturel. Apres tout, je n'ai fait que mon devoir._

Je rigolai un instant, avant de demander plus sérieusement.

_-Au fait, ou est Brennan ?_

_-Je l'ai réveillé en passant, elle ne devrait pas tarder…_

Et, en effet, l'anthropologue apparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, fraîche et disponible. Elle nous souhaita bonjour avec un grand sourire, si bien que Booth resta sans voix. De mon coté, je me demandai vraiment si ses révélations de la veille étaient bien arrivé, ou si ce n'était en fait qu'un simple rêve, bien trop réel a mon goût. Pourtant, tout doute disparut lorsqu'elle me glissa, alors que Booth se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie :

_-Merci pour... enfin, pour hier._

Apre un copieux petit déjeuner, suivit d'un bon quart d'heure de route dans un taxi qui puait la caféine et la cigarette, nous arrivâmes enfin devant le poste de police, bâtiment en état de décrépitude avancé. Pas le temps de contempler l'édifice, car déjà Booth nous entraînait vers un large bureau, ou il entra après avoir frappé. Un petit homme était avachi sur son bureau, le nez collé sur un rapport que je devinais ennuyeux au possible. Booth dû se faire la même remarque car il me murmura :

-_Alors, vole à l'étalage ou chat dans un arbre ?_

Je souris en guise de réponse, tandis que le policier rangeait sa paperasse, et nous invitait à nous asseoir. Il me lança un regard surpris, et interrogea Booth sur le motif de ma présence.

_-Elle nous accompagne,_ assura Booth, _elle participe à l'enquête._

Je sentais une petite insinuation dans ses dires, qui voudrait signifier « mais pas vous ».

L'homme, un certain Arnold Dobbs d'après la plaquette couleur or sur son bureau, esquissa un sourire et fit remarquer :

_-Mais, elle…enfin, c'est une enfant et…_

Complètement indignée, je me redressai sur mon fauteuil et lui lançai un regard assassin. Comment osait-il…? A mes cotés, je sentis Booth se racler la gorge, comme pour m'inciter a me calmer, et rétorqua d'une voix dure :

_-Ecoutez. Je ne vous dis pas comment faire votre travail, alors ne jugez pas le mien. Leslie a été plus qu'utile dans cette affaire, ou, du moins, beaucoup plus coopérative que vous, si je ne souviens bien._

La, il n'y avait plus d'insinuation. Booth était passé à la vitesse supérieure, et l'ambiance s'en faisait ressentir. Durant un instant, les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, alors que Brennan et moi poussaient un soupir commun de lassitude. Enfin, Dobbs souffla et baissa les yeux sur son bureau, arrachant un sourire de contentement à l'agent.

_-Pardonnez-moi mais… Depuis que je suis dans la police de Detroit, cette affaire me poursuit. Cela fait plus de 20 ans que, régulièrement, des agents du FBI, de la CIA, ou encore des Services Secrets, prennent d'assauts ces locaux pour leur lutte contre le Bio Terrorisme. Ils viennent, restent quelques semaines et repartent, sans que l'on sache ce qu'ils sont venus faire. La seule conversation « sérieuse » que j'ai eue avec Mr. Enemark, chef de la division spécial contre le Bio Terrorisme, était i ans, où il a pu enfin m'expliquer la réelle menace. Et vous, vous débarquez, avec votre enquête, et je suis a nouveau dans cette situation._

Le silence revint dans la pièce, et Booth finit par hocher la tête, signe qu'il acceptait ces excuses. Aussitôt, son esprit d'enquêteur surgit au triple galop, et l'agent du FBI interrogea :

-_Comment cela se fait t'il que cette cellule revienne a chaque fois a Detroit. Je veux dire…Etant des terroristes, ils devraient plutôt chercher a disparaître, non ?_

-_En effet. C'est d'ailleurs la première question que j'ai posée à Enemark. Qu'es-ce qu'avez donc Detroit pour qu'il soit leur repaire ? Sa réponse m'a surprit. Selon lui, et il était en contradiction avec ses collègues, ces terroristes n'était pas une seule cellule indépendante, mais plutôt un immense réseau opérant sur l'ensemble du territoire américain._

Il marqua une pause, comme pour entretenir son effet, avant de continuer, son regard passant et repassant sur chacun de nos visages, a la manière d'un acteur qui voudrait sur jouer pour donner plus d'impact a son ton :

_-Selon lui, ils seraient plusieurs centaines a travailler d'arrache pieds sur des projets top secret du gouvernement, afin de redistribuer les recherches aux terroristes. Et, selon lui, leur chef a tous aurait œuvré ici dans un projet impliquant le kidnapping de 3 chercheurs dans le monde entier tous morts dans des circonstances plus qu'étranges. Cela c'est passé en 1991._

J'inspirai profondément. 1991, soit l'année où mes parents avaient décidés pour quelques raisons de partir en vacances, laissant leur vie et leurs études sur un coup de tête. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient lentement à apparaître, certaines s'emboîtant déjà avec d'autres.

_-Sait-on quelques choses sur ce projet ?_ demanda Booth, après m'avoir lancé un petit regard.

Dobbs prit un air ennuyé, et tenta d'expliquer :

_-Non. Enfin…des agents ont essayé. Cela fait des années que des tentatives d'infiltration sont mises en place pour débusquer les pointes de l'organisation. En vain. Tout ce que l'on a à présent, c'est un regroupement vague des bruits de couloirs qu'on surprit les hommes infiltrés, plus les rares infos dignes de ce nom de plusieurs enquêtes. Autrement dit…pas grand-chose._

_-Et sur les scientifiques kidnappés_ ? reprit Brennan.

Dobbs fronça un instant les sourcils, avant de se relever, et d'attraper rapidement un dossier dans un tiroir derrière lui. Un bref coup d'œil au contenu, et il lança le dossier a travers le bureau, qui atterrit juste devant Brennan.

_-Alexandre Mounier, 27 ans, chercheur en biocompatibilité, et implantation nerveuse. Thomas Viaje, 46 ans, informaticien et, a ses heures perdus, fondateur d'un projet visant a…euh…a vrai dire, je sais pas trop, c'est un truc pour les sourds, il me semble. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de décrypter ses notes._

Il se tourna vers Brennan, et, avec un petit sourire en coin, ajouta :

_-Vous n'aurez qu'à le faire, ma jolie._

Aussitôt, je sentis Booth se tendre à ma droite, et me retins de pouffer de rire. A mon humble avis, il était vraiment trop protecteur pour son propre bien. Je n'eu malheureusement pas le temps d'approfondir ma pensée car Dobbs reprit, un peu refroidit par le regard meurtrier de Booth :

-_Euh…et, pour finir, il y a…hum…un russe, Vladimir Adamovitch._

_-Quel spécialité ?_ demanda d'emblée l'anthropologue.

Le policier fronça les sourcils, et, réfléchissant visiblement, abandonna finalement et désigna le dossier a Brennan :

_-Voyez par vous-même._

En me penchant pour moi aussi examiner la pochette, je perçu un sourire moqueur de l'agent, que j'attribuai au fait que Dobbs s'était en quelque sorte ridiculisé devant sa partenaire. J'hochait doucement la tête et pensai avec exaspération que Booth se comportait vraiment comme un enfant de 8 ans. Je vis Brennan s'emparer du document, et ouvrit grand les yeux devant son contenu.

_-C'est si bizarre que ça ?_ fit Booth, grimaçant.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de parcourir du regard le document, les traits tirés. Apres plusieurs secondes, elle releva finalement la tête avec hésitation, et dit :

_-Euh…Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. C'est…assez surprenant, à vrai dire. Cet homme travaillait sur une sorte d'étude traitant des ondes neuronales, mais…il les assimilait à des ondes…électromagnétiques… . C'est…_

La jeune femme s'arrêta, avant de reporter son attention sur Dobbs :

_-D'où ça vient ?_ S'enquit-elle en indiquant la feuille.

-_D'un carnet de notes. Le sien,_ ajouta-il avec un mouvement de tête vers la photographie du russe. _Les autorités de son pays nous ont envoyé une copie de ses recherches, à l'agent Enemark, et a moi-même. Ceci est la première page de son dernier cahier, tous griffonné de calculs et d'équations, avec accessoirement un mot lisible, de temps à autre._

_-Vous dites qu'il était russe, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, son système de calculs et ses notes sont en anglais. Il était bilingue ?_

_-Euh, a vrai dire, non. Enemark a tous fait traduire par un expert bilingue scientifique._

_-Et le reste, il est où ?_

_-Le reste des notes_ ? Répéta Dobbs. _Euh…ici._

Booth suivit son doigt qui désignait un rangement métallique à sa gauche. Il se leva, et chercha ces fameux cahiers, faisant sourde oreille devant les bourgeonnements de la part du policier. Enfin, en ouvrant le dernier tiroir, il aperçut une dizaine de petits carnets, qu'il prit.

Sans prendre le temps d'en vérifier le contenu, il les amassa dans un sac plastique, et se retourna vers Dobbs :

_-On vous emprunte ceci. Merci pour votre coopération._

En réponse, Arnold se redressa brusquement sur son fauteuil en cuir, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

_-Non, non, non, Agent Booth. Ces carnets restent ici…_

Mais, peine perdue, Booth se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, nous entraînant avec lui. Pourtant, alors qu'il franchissant le seuil de la porte, il lui lança :

_-Vous inquiétez pas, je vous les rapporterais._

Après être sortis du commissariat, Booth nous avait directement ramené à la chambre d'hôtel, et étais repartis tout aussi vite, prétextant un rendez-vous important. Vingt minutes à peine, et déjà la chambre, ne ressemblais plus vraiment à une chambre. Toute deux installée en tailleur sur le lit double, nous avons rapidement étalé autour de nous les dizaines de feuilles photocopiées des différents carnets. Enfin, Brennan avait fait la plupart du travail, étant donné que je ne comprenais pas la moitié d'un mot par page. Pour ma part, je me contentais d'organiser les feuilles, suivant les directives de l'anthropologue, tout en essayent de me rappeler le moindre fragment de mémoires sur un mot ou un nom que mes parents auraient laissé échapper. Rien. Un nouveau grognement surgit à ma gauche, et a nouveau je sursautai, avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait encore de Brennan. Depuis qu'elle s'était plongée dans ces notes, quelque chose la dérangeait visiblement. Mais aucun moyen de savoir quoi. En attendant, je spéculais à ce sujet, passant de la preuve de l'existence des extraterrestres, à un filtre permettant de devenir invisible.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apercevoir Booth, et un délicieux sac blanche en papier, qui, d'après l'odeur, ne pouvait être qu'un repas italienne a emporter. Aussitôt, mon ventre émit le gargouillement qu'il devait retenir depuis un sacré bout de temps, provoquant le rire de Booth. Il posa le sachet à mes pieds devant mon regard noir, et lança d'une voix enjouée :

_-Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?_

Brennan leva lentement sa tête vers lui, et souffla de lassitude.

_-J'ai presque fini d'étudier ces notes. D'après ce que j'ai vu, cette homme était un chercheur vraiment…marginale. Il menait des expériences sur les ondes cérébrales, sur la façon de les détecter, et, aux vu de son dernier cahier, sur la question finale : Comment les traduire._

Booth fronça les sourcils, incitant sa coéquipière à continuer. Ce qu'elle fit, après avoir rassemblé le dernier tas de feuille posé à l'extrême droit du lit.

_-Je sais, c'est vraiment étrange. Pourtant, son raisonnement se tient._

_-Quoi ? Il aurait trouvé un moyen de traduire les ondes cérébrales ? De…attendez, de lire dans les esprits ?_

Brennan secoua la tête, ajoutant :

_-Non. Pas au début du moins. Il voulait juste répondre à la question suivante : Est-ce que les hommes…(Les hommes au sens large du terme, a prendre dans le sens peuple, plutôt que dans le sens individus) peuvent communiquer par l'esprit entre eux._

Et, alors que Booth ouvrait la parole pour protester, elle reprit.

-De même, à ne pas prendre dans le sens X-Files, mais plutôt dans le sens à grande échelle.

Le froncement de sourcils de l'agent du F.B.I. augmenta encore, et il avoua soudain:

_-Ok, là, je suis largué. Ce cinglé essaye de prouver que tous les hommes sont télépathes ?_

_-Non, non, et non ! Pas de tout,_ contredit Brennan. _Ok…je vais essayer d'une autre façon. Vous devez savoir que la naissance de l'écriture remonte a environ, et c'est une large approximation, 3500 ans avant J.C. Et où ça ?_ Interrogea Brennan

Je devinai que la question s'adressait a Booth, aussi je rester la bouche fermée, attendant avec impatience la suite.

-_Euh..._bégaya l'agent, _vous savez, mes années lycée remonte un peu alors…_

Brennan eut un sourire indulgent, et continua :

_-En Mésopotamie. Les scientifiques pensent que cette invention avait pour objectif de répondre a un besoin, qui était de pourvoir compter et en garder une trace. Ça servait surtout a collecter les impôts, savoir qui a payer quoi, qui doit quoi._

_-C'est très bien tout ça,_ intervint Booth, _mais, je vois pas en quoi c'est étrange. C'est même logique._

_-Vous voulez quelque chose d'étrange ? Alors tenez vous bien. Au même moment, a plus ou moins 100 ans près, le même cas se produisait._

_-Ou ça ?_

_-En Egypte. Deux systèmes d'écriture différente, deux endroits. Bien sur, on peut penser qu'il s'agit simplement d'une coïncidence, ou d'un besoin survenu au même moment. Mais…_

_-Donc, c'est cela qu'il voulait vérifier_, coupai-je,_ si ce n'est pas ce « mais », s'il n'y a pas un autre phénomène qui rentre en jeu._

_-Oui_, affirma la jeune femme,_ et puis, il a du changer d'idée, voir si, après tout, il ne pouvait pas trouver un moyen de lire les ondes cérébrales. J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ces recherches sont vraiment brillantes._

_-Si je récapitule, cette cellule a kidnappé un informaticien, un expert en biocompatibilité, et un cinglé voulant résoudre un mystère de l'histoire. Mais, quel est le lien entre les trois ?_

_-Tu oublies mes parents. On sait qu'ils ont tous étaient kidnappés en même temps, on peut donc en déduire que mes parents étaient deux des chercheurs visés._

_-Ok, donc, on rajoute, deux génies en cerveau. Ca n'a toujours aucun sens, Leslie._

Il avait raison, ça n'avait aucun sens. Informaticien, biocompatibilité et implantation nerveuse, ondes cérébrales, télépathie, cerveau…je me récitai tout les mots de l'affaire, espérant de regarder l'ensemble m'aiderai a résoudre ce puzzle. En vain. Informaticien, me répétai-je, un informaticien, implantation nerveuse…

_-Booth !_ M'écriai-je, _l'informaticien, il n'était pas autre chose ? Il n'avait pas un autre domaine ?_

Il regarda rapidement son carnet de notes, et concéda :

_-Si, il était à la tête d'un projet pour les sourds, pour recréer les sons, et les transmettre au cerveau, via un appareil implanté._

_Les transmettre au cerveau_…

Et tout à coup, je compris. J'inspirai profondément, et lâchai :

_-Oh mon dieu._

Tout deux se tournèrent vers moi, et, voyant ma mine horrifiée, Brennan commenta :

_-Elle a trouvé._

_-Je…c'est évident_ ! M'exclamai-je, ne sachant pas très bien si je devais être ravie d'avoir compris, ou désespérée a l'idée de ce qui nous attendais, _tout tourne autour du cerveau ! Mes parents, eux, connaissaient parfaitement bien le cerveau humain, toutes ses capacités, tout ce qu'on peut en tirer. Un gars travaillant sur un appareil à implanter dans le cerveau, plus un chercheur en biocompatibilité et implantation nerveuse, pour faire en sorte que l'appareil soit correctement placé et ne soit pas rejeté et…_

_-C'est très bien tout ça, _coupa Booth,_ mais a quoi tout cela leur serviraient-ils ? Je veux dire, je vois mal des terroristes dont le but est de massacrer tout le monde, créer une aide auditive pour les handicapés._

_-Tu oublies un scientifique, Booth_, contrai-je._ Dans son dernier carnet, Vladimir Adamovitch, ne s'intéressait plus du tout à la coïncidence étrange de la naissance de l'écriture, non, il cherchait comment capter des ondes cérébrales, et les traduire en langage humain._

_-Il voulait lire dans les pensées ?_ s'exclama Booth, incrédule.

Pas besoin d'une longue réponse, elle tenait en un :

_-Oui._

_-Je pense un truc_, reprit Booth, _Ils ont kidnappé tes parents pour qu'eux et notre russe coordonnent leurs connaissances, et qu'ils puissent mettre au point leur idée._

Brennan intervint soudain, les traits tirés, le visage sinistre.

_-Il y a une autre chose a laquelle vous devez penser. Si les bios terroristes ont vraiment trouvé un moyen de lire dans les pensées, alors le monde est condamné._

**A suivre...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**PDV Leslie**

_-Je t'aime ! Non, ne part pas ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !_

Pathétique. Affreusement pathétique. Exaspérée par ces bataillons de cris et de larmes, je coupai vivement le son du téléviseur, laissant une femme habillée comme dans les années trente s'agripper a un homme qui n'en avait visiblement rien a faire.

Complètement pathétique.

Je délaissai un moment l'écran en noir et blanc pour parcourir du regard la chambre d'hôtel, poussant un soupir de lassitude. Je m'ennuyais, et je n'avais rien d'intéressant à faire. Pour la dixième fois de l'après midi, je portais ma montre couleur cyan a mon visage, et grognai lorsque je m'aperçut qu'il n'était en définitive, que 20 minutes de plus que la dernière fois que j'avais regardé. Soit 15 longues heures et 46 interminables minutes.

Plus tôt dans la journée, les deux partenaires qui partageaient désormais ma vie s'étaient éclipsés pour une visite aux anciens camarades de classe de mes parents. Enfin, ceux qui étaient restés dans le voisinage en tout cas. Résultat : six personnes susceptibles de donner de nouveaux renseignements à l'agent du F.B.I. : Un de leur professeur, âgée aujourd'hui de 70 ans et des poussières, un agent immobilier, meilleur ami de mon père, et quatre autres anciens élèves de leur classe. Autrement dit, des heures d'interrogatoire en perspective, sans vraiment être sur d'avoir au final un nouvel élément. Décidément, le travail d'agent de terrain ne serait pas pour moi.

Après tout, c'était ma faute si je m'ennuyais maintenant, et je le savais parfaitement. Mais quelle idée ! Enfin, elle m'avait vraiment semblé bonne au début, pleine de bons sentiments, de confiance. Pfffffff…

**Flash-back**

_-Il est entraîneur de football américain…_ répéta Booth pour ce qui me semblait être la centaine fois ce matin, tout en se réservant de pain.

Nous étions tranquillement attablé dans le restaurant qui bordait notre hôtel, pour un petit déjeuner bien mérité avant la longue journée qui allait suivre. Il était 10 heures, et cela faisait tout au plus trente minutes que j'étais réveillée, les larges cernes qui s'étalait sous mes yeux en témoignait.

Ce n'était pourtant pas a cause d'un sommeil tardif, puisque je m'étais couché presque en même temps que les poules, alors que Booth et Brennan finissaient leur discussion sur je ne sais quel sujet anthropologiquement incompréhensible, pour moi, en tout cas. A vrai dire, mon esprit avait déserté mon corps à l'instant ou Tempérance avait énoncé l'horrible vérité sur les bios terroristes. Et, pendant tout le reste de l'après midi, j'avais juste assisté passivement au reste de la procédure, recoupement d'information, preuves, dossier et rapports…Et, après avoir vu que je ne pourrais les aider d'aucune façon, Booth m'avait adressé un sourire indulgent et m'avais permit d'aller me coucher.

Si seulement cela avait servis à quelque chose…Car, même dans mon lit, les couvertures soigneusement rabattues sur moi pour ne laisser échapper plus que ma tête, la sentence n'avait cessé de danser dans mon esprit, dans mes pensées, sans que je ne puisse rien faire contre.

_Le monde était condamné._

Je m'étais finalement probablement endormie de fatigue, après trois heures du matin.

Soudain, la voix de Brennan me ramena dans le présent, me faisant cligner des yeux.

_-Vous l'avez déjà dit, Booth. Quatre fois._

Bon ok. Ma centaine de fois était peut-être un peu éloignée de la réalité.

_-Mais enfin, Bones ! Ce mec a 72 ans, et il fait du football ! C'est pas croyable ! Quel genre de surhomme faut-il être, mmmh ?_

_-A vrai dire, ce n'est pas surprenant_, rétorqua Brennan,_ si un homme prend soin de lui, de son corps, en mangeant sainement, en faisant du sport a des doses suffisantes, et en travaillant au rythme que le corps peut supporter, il peut facilement vivre normalement et sans limite de capacité jusqu'à plus de 80 ans._

_-Et pourquoi pas 100, tant que vous y êtes?_

_-En Macao, l'espérance de vie est de 84 ans, soit beaucoup plus que votre homme soit disant surhumain._

Pour toute réponse, Booth grogna, m'arrachant le premier sourire de la matinée.

_-Et alors ?_ reprit-il après quelques minutes, pointant un doigt sur sa partenaire. _84 ans, c'est bien, mais dans quel état ? Je veux dire…un homme peut très bien vivre jusqu'à deux cents ans et être cloué au lit les cent cinquante dernières années !_

_-C'est…techniquement impossible qu'un être humain puisse vivre jusqu'à deux cents ans._

_-Sens figuré, Bones, sens figuré. Bon, il n'empêche que nous devrons partit tôt, cet après-midi, si on veut avoir le temps d'interroger tout ce petit monde. Donc, a midi trente maximum, on décolle._

_-On prend l'avion ?_ Interrogea aussitôt Brennan, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

_-On PART a midi trente ! Dites donc, je vais vraiment finir par vous l'acheter, ce dictionnaire d'argot !_

_-Je…je ne suis pas sure que ça existe… Et, de toute façon, pourquoi « vraiment » ?_

La réponse de Booth fut courte, simplet et concise :

_-Hein ?_

_-Oui, je veux dire, dans l'Anglais traditionnelle, l'emploi du mot « vraiment », et « finir » indique une rep…_

_-Ca ne se voit peut-être pas, mais j'ai fini l'école. Pas la peine de me refaire un cours._

Ne prêtant même pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, elle continua :

_-…Indique une répétition, comme si vous me l'aviez déjà dit. Or, j'ai une excellente mémoire et je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez jamais parlé d'un quelconque dictionnaire d'argot._

Me demandant comment une discussion pouvait être aussi inutile, je pris la parole, espérant un radical changement de sujet.

_-Au fait, cet après-midi… je ne viens pas._

Effet réussi, les protagonistes délaissèrent un instant leur joute verbale pour se retourner vers moi :

_-Pourquoi ?_ demanda Booth après un bref instant.

-_Pour vous laisser un peu tout les deux_. _Et éviter un mal de tête carabiné_, ajoutai-je mentalement.

Deux moues d'incompréhension me répondirent, et Brennan répéta :

-_Pourquoi ?_

_-En temps normal, vous passez tout votre temps ensemble, et surtout, tout seul. Je m'immisce dans votre relation depuis quelques jours et…ça a besoin de changer._

Pour le coup, je leur avais cloué le bec. Booth garda sa bouche ouverte, et Brennan se contenta de froncer les sourcils, muette. Une dizaine de seconde s'écoulèrent, et la discussion reprit d'elle-même.

Plusieurs heures après, Booth et sa partenaire s'éclipsèrent de l'hôtel, une fois que l'agent m'eut dépensée toutes les mesures de sécurité. Je souris en voyant Booth tenir galamment la porte à Brennan, plaçant sa main entre ses reins, l'air charmeur.

**Fin Flash-back**

**PDV narrateur**

De leur coté, Booth et Brennan s'étaient rendu jusqu'à l'université du Michigan. Là bas, ils s'attribuèrent les témoins, et la longue journée d'interrogatoire commença. L'anthropologue s'était installée dans une salle de classe en cours de rénovation, tandis qu'un policier locale lui apportait les témoins au fur et a mesure. Elle avait déjà écopé du fameux « super héros » âgé de 70 ans, s'assurant ainsi que Booth ne passerait pas quatre heures a abreuver ce pauvre homme de questions sur sa santé et le sport. A présent, elle était face à une jeune maman qui avait visiblement beaucoup mieux à faire que de répondre à ses questions. Après l'avoir entendu débattre de l'utilisation de l'interrogatoire durant presque 20 minutes, Brennan la laissa partir avant de s'enfiler une bonne rasade d'eau accompagnée d'une aspirine. _Allez Bren_, se dit elle tandis qu'elle envoyait le policier chercher une autre victime_, Plus qu'un et t'as fini._

Cette fois, c'était un homme, âgé d'une bonne quarantaine d'année, qui entra dans la pièce avec un sourire contrit. S'il fut étonné de trouver une femme, il n'en montra rien, et s'assit de lui-même devant le bureau que Brennan avait disposé au centre de la salle. Celle-ci fit de même, et, après avoir rassuré l'homme sur sa présence ici, commença sa batterie de questions de routine. Il s'appelait Mitch, était plombier a son compte et avait trois enfants qu'il élevait seul depuis la mort de sa femme.

_-Parlait moi de Troy Nedchard et Coline Montez. Vous vous souvenez d'eux ?_

_- Troy ? Bien sur, on était dans la même classe. Et Coline aussi, mais je la connaissais moins. Je veux dire, j'ai essayé de l'emballer une fois, mais elle m'a fait une prise de karaté dès que j'ai voulu la toucher. Croyez-moi, ça refroidit pas mal._

Brennan fronça les sourcils devant l'expression « emballer », mais choisit de se taire et reprit, curieuse :

_-Vous étiez dans une école prestigieuse et dans une classe de surdoués alors, comment cela ce fait-il que vous soyez devenu plombier ?_

_-La vie nous fait parfois que drôle de tour, Dr. Brennan. Dans mon cas, c'était un choix à faire entre ma passion des sciences et ma famille. J'étais…marié, avec un enfant a charge et pas de boulot. Je voulais travailler sur les molécules subatomiques, mais, malheureusement, c'étai pas un sujet d'étude très…prisé, a cette époque. Ma femme avait un maigre emploi de serveuse, mais cela ne suffisait plus à nous nourrir. J'ai donc choisi d'arrêter la recherche, et je me suis tourné vers un métier plus sûr._

Brennan hocha la tête, et se rappela soudain le sujet d'interrogatoire.

_-Donc, comment étaient Troy et Coline ?_

Il eut un petit rire et déclara :

_-Ils étaient…ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Je veux dire, leur relation a été vraiment explosive au début. Le jour de la rentrée, leur première rencontre, Coline a traité Troy de « chimpanzé dénué d'intelligence »et il ne s'est pas gêné pour en faire autant. Ils se détestait vraiment vous savez. Mais…il y a toujours eu cette alchimie entre eux, même lorsqu'ils étaient sensés se détester. Parfois…Parfois je surprenais Troy en train de regarder Coline en cours. Il avait cette espèce de regard, comme si Coline était la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu, comme si…comme si elle était tout pour lui. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?_

Oh, oui, Brennan voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, car il lui semblait que Mitch venait de décrire très précisément sa relation avec Booth, et leur alchimie malgré leurs différents. Une étrange chaleur naquit en elle, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de cela. Elle avait bien changé depuis quelques jours…

_-Oui,_ répondit-elle, souriant doucement._ Quand ont-ils commencé à se fréquenter ?_

L'homme se tu un instant, avant de lancer, hésitant :

-_Vous savez, tout ça remonte a plus de 20 ans, et je ne me rappelle plus très bien mais…Troy est venu me voir, le lendemain d'un devoir très important. Il semblait exalté et m'a annoncé de but en blanc qu'il avait embrassé Coline la veille, durant une soirée révision._

_-Une… « Soirée révisions »_ ? demanda Brennan, perplexe.

-Ils_ s'étaient retrouvés avec une bande d'amis pour réviser dans l'appartement de Troy, précisa Mitch. Après plusieurs heures plongées dans les bouquins, tout le monde était parti, sauf Coline. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver…_finit-il, riant.

Brennan, qui comprit l'allusion, sourit à son tour. Puis, d'un geste de la main, l'incita à continuer :

_-Ils sont restés…presque 6 mois ensemble et sont tombés follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et un beau jour, ils se sont envolés, pour ne plus revenir…_

Brennan finit l'interrogatoire une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir soustrait encore quelques informations au témoin. Elle le quitta en souriant, ravi de cette rencontre pour le moins surprenante. En partant, il lui laissa son numéro, la priant de l'appeler. Et, alors que Brennan allait refuser, il ajouta :

_-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je ne veux pas d'une quelconque aventure entre nous. J'ai vu dans vos yeux que vous étiez déjà prise…Je pensais qu'on…pourrait être amis, non ?_

L'anthropologue se détendit aussitôt, et, inclinant la tête d'avant en arrière, assura :

_-Avec joie._

Et, tandis que son nouvel ami s'éloignait pour rentrer chez lui, Brennan repartit voir son partenaire. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec son éternel sourire charmeur, la priant d'un geste comique et d'une courbette à entrer dans le S.U.V.

_-Alors,_ interrogea t-il après voir mis le contact,_ comment ça c'est passé ?_

_-Je suis mitigée_, avoua Brennan. _Je ne pensais pas qu'un interrogatoire pouvait autant mettre les nerfs à vif et être à la fois aussi…inattendu._

Booth sourit un instant, sous le regard chaud de sa partenaire.

_-Pourquoi ce sourire ?_

_-C'est rien. Juste…vous sembliez parfois si sure de vous lorsque vous me disiez que les interrogatoires étaient un jeu d'enfant à mener. J'aurais vraiment du vous demander d'en faire un plus tôt._

_-Oh non_, rigola Brennan, _me connaissant, je l'aurais plutôt braquer net ou alors il aurait pris ses jambes a son cou. Croyez moi, c'est beaucoup mieux comme cela…_

Booth se tourna aussitôt vers elle, étonné qu'elle admette si facilement sa faiblesse. Celle-ci capta son œillade, mais choisit de rester stoïque et de lui lancer un regard disant : _Quoi ? _Il secoua la tête un bref instant, avant de reprendre :

_-Donc…qu'avez-vous appris ?_

_-Pas grand-chose,_ révéla Brennan, gênée. _Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai laissé passer un élément, mais il me semble qu'aucun de mes témoins ne savaient pour la nouvelle identité des victimes._

_-Ah oui ? Et sur leur passé à l'université, du nouveau ?_

_-Juste qu'ils se sont mis ensemble la veille d'un examen, qu'ils sont sortis ensemble 6 mois et qu'ils ont disparu._

Booth fronça les sourcils, et, tout a coup, donna un brusque mouvement de volant a droite. Il manœuvra un moment, puis il gara la voiture sur le bas-côté, tout cela sous l'oeil désemparé de sa coéquipière. Pourtant il ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre ses tempes dans ses mains, les sourcils de nouveau froncés avec lassitude. A coté, il entendît Brennan se racler bruyamment la gorge, dans l'attende d'une réponse autre qu'il silence.

L'agent souffla et murmura du bout des lèvres :

_-Je ne peux pas conduire et remettre en place toutes des données de l'enquête à la fois._

Brennan sourit devant son air, tel un gamin dont on lui aurait forcé à avouer sa bêtise.

_-Donc_, reprit Booth, _plus sérieux, reprenons les faits. Nous av…_

_-Ordre chronologique ou procédure de l'enquête ?_ Coupa Brennan

_-Hein ?_

_-Vous avez dit que l'on « reprenait les faits », mais dans quel ordre ?_

Booth n'en savait fichtre rien. A la place, il rétorqua :

_-Lequel est le plus simple ?_

Brennan fit son habituelle grimace qui signifiait qu'elle réfléchissait intensément, et, après un instant de réflexion, répondit :

_-Ordre chronologique._

_-Bien ! Donc : Nous avons deux adolescents. Le garçon, Troy Nedchard, quitte son ranch dans le Montana pour aller faire ses études à Detroit. Surdoué, il est admis dans une classe spéciale de génies, où il rencontre Coline Montez. Il tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, sortent ensemble durant quelques mois et partent soudainement a Hawaï._

_-Mais nous savons qu'ils n'ont rien fait là-bas, donc ce n'est probablement qu'une couverture pour un groupe de Bio terroristes._

_- Ces bios terroristes ont kidnappés 3 autres scientifiques, tous dans le domaine neurologique, pour inventer une machine capable de lire dans les pensées…_

_-Et donc de mettre le monde a feu et a sang. Ensuite, Troy et Coline réapparaissent deux mois plus tard, on ne sait pas comment et prennent les nom d'Anthony et Virginie Swan, marié. Ils vivent une vie paisible, ont deux enfants, Matt et Leslie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de nouveau. Peu de temps après, c'est Matt, le grand frère qui disparaît, presque au même moment que la découverte des corps des parents._

_-Je pense à deux choses…_déclara soudain Booth, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. _J'ai un peu parlé à Leslie, et je ne pense pas que Matt l'aurait laissé sans une excellente raison. Je pense que les personnes qui ont tués les parents de Leslie sont aussi responsables de la disparition de son frère._

_-Et nous savons que nos victimes ont été torturées avant de mourir…Oh mon dieu !_

_-Au moins, ça prouve qu'il est probablement toujours en vie. Mais il y a plus important. Cette cellule de bios terroristes a tué tous les scientifiques qu'ils ont kidnappés. Tous, sauf Anthony et Virginie. A mon avis, ce n'est pas une soudaine bonté de cœur qui les a fait les relâcher. Nos victimes ont du trouvé le moyen de s'échapper…_

_-…Et la cellule les a retrouvé._

Les deux partenaires reprirent la route un moment plus tard, encore plus anxieux à la lumière des nouveaux éléments. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une simple enquête de meurtres, ni un simple tueur en série. Non, cette fois, et tout les deux s'en rendaient compte, ils étaient vraiment en danger. Il régnait un silence inhabituel dans la voiture, avant que le portable de Booth ne sonne, les faisant sursauter.

_-Booth. Quoi ? Ok, bien. L'adresse ? Le 321. D'accord, c'est noté._

D'un geste de la main, il referma le clapet de son téléphone, avant de lancer à Brennan :

_-Les agents qui fouillaient les dossiers sur la cellule ont trouvé une suite de chiffres et de lettres vraiment bizarre, que personne n'avait décodé. Ils viennent de finir et ont trouvé un nom susceptible d'appartenir à la cellule. Joseph Clarkson, 46 ans. J'ai l'adresse. Pouvez-vous appeler Leslie et lui dire qu'on aurait une à deux heures de retard ?_

Brennan acquiesça vivement, tandis que Booth quittait la route sur laquelle ils étaient engagés, se dirigeant vers la maison du suspect.

Ils arrivèrent après plus de vingt minutes et sonnèrent à la porte, Booth agrippant déjà son insigne accroché à sa ceinture. Un homme noir leur ouvrit et blanchit immédiatement après avoir entre aperçu la plaque de l'agent. Il regarda précipitamment à l'intérieur, d'où on entendait les gazouillements d'un enfant et les rires d'une femme. Ces sons semblèrent le décider, car il se retourna vers les partenaires, l'air toujours méfiant.

_-Bonjour. C'est pour quoi ?_

Comme à son habitude, Booth leva son insigne devant les yeux du pauvre homme et se présenta :

_-Agent spécial Seeley Booth, F.B.I. et voici le docteur Tempérance Brennan. On voudrait vous poser quelques questions._

A nouveau, le dénommé Joseph mit un temps avant de répondre :

_-Bien sur, venez dans mon bureau._

Ils les fit entrer et se précipita dans la petite pièce, marmonnant un vague « ce n'est rien, chérie » à la jeune femme qui sortait de la cuisine, tenant un bébé de quelques mois dans les bras. A peine la porte fermée, il fit volte face devant les partenaires, et déclara sans leur laisser le temps de répondre :

_-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Mais…ma femme n'est pas au courant, et je préférerai que cela reste comme ça._

Booth et Brennan firent oui de la tête et ce premier remarqua :

_-Vous nous avez ouvert, en sachant ne nous étions là pour la cellule._

Joseph soupira et s'assit sur une chaise en bois, las.

-_Je ne fais plus parti de cette cellule._

Les deux protagonistes écarquillèrent les yeux, tandis que l'homme continuait :

_-Vous devriez mettre vous fiches à jour. Cela fait bientôt 20 ans que je me suis enfui. Martha, ma femme, était enceinte de 3 mois et tout ce que je voulais, c'était avoir une vie normale. Mais…quand on entre dans ce genre d'organisation, on n'en ressort que mort. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je peaufiner mon évasion, mais je savais que, quelque soit mon plan, la cellule me retrouverait. Sauf si je faisais suffisamment de grabuges pour sortir en toute discrétion. Et, là encore, ils devraient être persuadés que je n'y étais pour rien, sinon ils m'auraient rechercher avec encore plus de zèle._

_-Et c'est là que Troy et Coline entrent en jeu_, devina Booth.

_-Nous étions sur un immense projet. Je n'en savais pas grand-chose, puisque mon rôle était surtout de surveiller les otages mais…j'avais entendu dire que c'était quelque chose d'énorme. Et j'ai rencontré ses deux là. C'était…les otages les plus têtus que j'avais rencontré. La cellule avait trouvé une astuce, pour faire bosser les otages. Ils ne les menaçaient pas. Ne les torturé pas ou autre chose du même style. Non. Ils se contentaient de les nourrir en fonction de leur travail accompli. Et, croyez moi, c'était bien plus efficace que n'importe quelle torture. Mais Troy et Coline…ils ont été bien plus résistants que tous les autres reunis. Ils ont craqué au bout de six jours. Six jour, enfermés dans le noir, seuls, sans nourriture et avec une bouteille d'eau croupie. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à trouver notre combat bien. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie. Partir. Et puis, presque deux moi après j'ai reçu ce coup de fil. Martha m'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Mon enfant. Et vous savez ce que j'ai ressenti ? Pas de la joie, pas un bonheur sans faille ou une béatitude complète. Non. Ce que j'ai ressenti, a ce moment la, c'était un terreur sans nom. La pire que j'ai connue. Parce que maintenant, ils avaient un moyen de pression sur moi. Il pouvait tuer mon fils si je ne leur obéissais pas. Alors j'ai su qu'il fallait que je parte. Ce même jour, Troy venait me voir et me proposait un plan d'évasion. Deux jours plus tard, des dizaines d'explosifs sautaient à travers tout le bâtiment, et je faisais sortir mes complices. Ils avaient voulu sauver les autres otages, mais j'avais refusé, disant que ce serait du suicide. Pendant que tout le monde se ruait vers les bombes, nous pénétrions dans le labo, détruisant systématiquement toutes les preuves accumulées. J'ai finis par mettre le feu au labo, et nous nous sommes enfuis, sans que personne ne nous remarque…_

Booth resta bouché bée devant ce flot d'informations. En quelques minutes, ils en avaient appris plus qu'en trois jours !

_-Vous ne les avez plus revu depuis ?_

_-Non._

_-Bien alors…merci pour votre coopération…_

Et les deux partenaires, après avoir brièvement saluer Martha Clarkson, partirent, sous le regard honteux et coupable de l'ancien ennemi…

**PDV Leslie**

Il était 18 heures. 18 Heures ! Dieu, mais que faisaient-ils ?

J'arrêtai un moment mes cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et me laissai retomber sur le matelas, découragée. « Pitié, faites que ma soirée ne tombe pas a l'eau » priai-je vigoureusement, espérant que pour une fois quelqu'un au ciel, n'importe qui, entendant mes appels. Pourtant, aucun signe ne me parvint et je soufflai bruyamment. J'avais consacré une bonne partie de mon après midi a concocté ce plan absolument génial, et Angéla attendais mon coup de fil depuis bientôt…je regardait l'horloge murale et réalisai…depuis a peine 10 minutes. Que le temps passait lentement. Pour la centième fois, je reprit mon carnet de notes, et relu ma liste, point après point. Restaurant…fait. Musique…fait. Réservation de la piscine…fait. Ambiance romantique mais pas trop…fait. Et la liste continuait ainsi. Que des faits. Seule la dernière ligne étaient encore décochée. _Appeler Angéla après que B&B soit partis a leur soirée. _Encore fallait-il qu'ils reviennent…

Tout à coup, le bruit d'une voix me fit sursauter, une voix que j'avais tellement attendu que je pourrais en reconnaître les moindres intonations. Celle de Booth. Aussitôt, je sautais du lit et me précipitai dans le couloir, prête à les accueillir.

_-Salut !_ Leur criai-je dès qu'ils furent à porté.

Ils eurent un sourire amusé, et Booth, déclara :

_-Nous allons nous changer et puis nous irons manger. A tout de suite._

Je souris. Finalement, c'était beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'avais prévu…je commençai par Booth. Je frappai avant d'entrer et le retrouvai debout devant son armoire, hésitant sur la tenue à mettre.

_-J'ai un service a te demander…_

Il se tourna vers moi, étonné, et assura :

_-Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux._

_-Tout ? Vraiment ?_

_-Tant que ce n'est pas de me promener tout nu, oui, tout._

_-Très bien alors…je veux que tu en profite ce soir._

_-Hein ?_

_-Va dîner avec Brennan, j'ai déjà réservé. Et sors lui le grand jeu. Ah, surtout, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous nous sommes occupés de tout._

_-Tout ? Quoi Tout ? Et c'est qui ce « nous » ?_

Je secouai doucement la tête de droite à gauche, souriant largement :

_-Pas de question. Profite juste de ta soirée. S'il te plait._

Il me regarda un long moment, oscillant entre répondre non et me flanquer à la porte, et dire oui pour aller embrasser fougueusement sa partenaire. Finalement, l'option numéro deux l'emporta, sans le baiser toutefois. Chaque chose en son temps.

_-Très bien. Mais…Qu'est ce que je mets ?_

Immédiatement, je sortis une belle chemise blanche de l'armoire et un jean taille basse bleu foncé. Je récupérai un flacon de laque dans la salle de bain, ainsi qu'un maillot de bain noir et bleu.

-_Met ça,_ dis-je en lui fourrant le maillot de bain dans les bras, _c'est capital. Puis enfile ça par-dessus, je lui donnait ses habits, ébouriffe toi les cheveux avec la laque et ce sera parafait. Je vais voir Brennan._

Pour Brennan ce fut beaucoup plus simple que je ne l'aurais cru.

Elle fut assez sceptique au départ, avant que je ne lui sorte l'argument imparable. Si elle voulait Booth, alors elle devait le lui montrer un peu. Et quoi de mieux qu'un dîner aux chandelles pour cela ? Je lui indiquais un bikini qu'Angéla lui avait acheté, une robe rouge qui lui arrivait aux genoux, lui offrit un collier vermeille acheté en début d'après midi dasn la boutique a coté de l'hôtel, et fit monter une coiffeuse professionnel pour…eh bien…la coiffure.

Une heure après et je laissait Brennan sortir de la chambre, métamorphosée pour un soir en une ravissante femme fatale. Je la suivis du regard tandis qu'elle rejoignait Booth, qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Celui-ci lui fit le sourire le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu. Un sourire destiné uniquement a la personne que l'on aime. Brennan le lui rendit et attrapa son bras galamment, tandis qu'il l'entraînait avec lui vers la limousine postée dehors. Je sentis une puissante valeur de tendresse m'envahir en les voyant se jetait des clins d'œils fréquents alors que l'autre ne regardait pas. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

Après de longues secondes, bien après qu'ils aient disparu, je m'arrachait enfin à ma contemplation, et rejoins ma chambre. J'agrippai le téléphone, composai un numéro a la hâte et attendis :

_-Allo, Angéla ? Oui, c'est moi. Ils sont partis._

**_A suivre..._**


	16. Chapter 15

Me revoilà avec la suite toute fraîche, finit à l'instant !  
Bon, après avoir bataillé des mois entiers sur la fin, j'ai enfin reussit a finit ce chapitre. je finissait par le connaitre par coeur à force de le lire...

Pour ce chapitre, pas de Leslie, Pas d'Angéla, et surtout pas d'enquête. Du BB ship a l'état pur.  
Et...Si vous arrivez la fin de ce chapitre, une surprise vous attends.

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 15**

**PDV Narrateur**

Brennan s'installa sur la large banquette noire de la limousine de luxe, haussant un sourcil devant la petite table regorgeant d'alcool devant elle. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, noua ses mains entre elles pour arrêter leurs tremblements incessants, et inspira longuement dans l'espoir vain de chasser la boule de stress qui avait envahit son estomac. Mais cela ne servit à rien puisqu'au même moment, son partenaire vint la rejoindre, lui offrant son sourire made in Colgate, provoquant un rougissement aigu de la part de la jeune femme. Elle, Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue de renommée mondiale et auteur de best-sellers, était terrifiée. Non pas que la soirée serait une torture, loin de la, mais, pour la première fois, elle s'autorisait à regarder Booth en homme, en amant et petit ami potentiel, et non pas comme son partenaire de travail. Et surtout, pour la première fois, elle ressentait beaucoup plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Cette soirée allait être déterminante, pour eux, pour leur avenir en tant que couple…_En tant que couple ? _Finalement, l'idée n'était pas si déplaisante que ça.

_-Bones ? Hey Ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ?_

La voix suave de Booth la ramena doucement à l'instant présent et c'est avec un sourire sincère et détendu qu'elle lui répondit :

_-Désolé, je réfléchissais._

_-Eh bien, c'est une habitude que vous devriez perdre, sourit l'agent, moqueur, vous seriez beaucoup plus facile à vivre._

_-Et vous, vous devriez arrêter de me sourire comme ça,_ rétorqua t-elle sans réfléchir, _cela m'éviterai de faire une crise cardiaque…_

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, prenant tout à coup conscience du sens de ses paroles.

_-Euh…je voulais dire…euh…_

Taquin, Booth sourit davantage de ce fameux sourire, et répondit :

_-Je savais que je vous faisais de l'effet, Bones, mais à ce point…_

Cette simple remarque eut le don d'agacer prodigieusement Brennan, qui fronça les sourcils, vexée. En réponse, Booth ria de sa maladresse avant de la bousculer doucement de l'épaule, hilare mais tentant de garder un minimum de sérieux.

_-Oh, allez, c'est pas grave, Bones. Et, si ça peut vous rassurer…Vous me faites aussi de l'effet._

Les yeux de Brennan s'agrandirent, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle sentit une vague de pure joie frapper son cœur.

-_Vraiment ?_ demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix, les pupilles brillantes.

Elle prononça ce mot avec une telle incrédulité, une telle vulnérabilité que le cœur de Booth se serra douloureusement devant cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi peu sure d'elle. Et c'est dans un souffle, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de sa partenaire, qu'il répondit :

_-Oui, vraiment._

L'instant était magique. Parfait. Unique. Et Brennan eut la folle envie de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche de son partenaire, de pouvoir à nouveau goûter à sa saveur exquise qui l'avait tant surprise lors de leur baiser échangé sous le gui. Elle s'humecta doucement les lèvres, et sourit presque lorsque qu'elle vit la glotte de Booth de déplacer vivement devant son geste. Il pensait donc à la même chose qu'elle… Comme s'ils s'étaient concertés, il s'avancèrent tous deux vers l'autre, haletants déjà à l'idée de redécouvrir par les sens la personne qu'ils aimaient. Ils approchèrent encore, de plus en plus vite alors que l'instant se faisait plus réel, plus présent. Leurs lèvres allaient de rencontrer lorsque la portière s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant un homme en costume noir. Celui-ci eut un sourire gêné devant la position des deux partenaires, qui s'éloignèrent, Booth grognant légèrement.

Tempérance fut la première à se remettre, et s'extirpa du véhicule, tandis que son coéquipier souffla en espérant calmer ses sens émoustillés par sa proximité avec Brennan. Enfin, il sortit à son tour et huma l'air frais où flottait une très agréable odeur de nourriture. En réponse, il sourit encore plus, devant le visage amusé de Brennan, qui connaissait définitivement son partenaire par cœur. Celui-ci se contenta de placer une main protectrice dans le dos de l'anthropologue, imprimant une légère pression destinée à la faire avancer. Le serveur qui les avait interrompu les conduisit à l'intérieur du restaurant désert, au grand étonnement des deux protagonistes, qui se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs. D'un commun accord, ce fut Booth qui prit la parole :

_-Il n'y a personne ce soir ?_

_-La personne qui a commandé a réservé le restaurant entier._

_-Et…vous avez accepté ? Je veux dire, vous devez perdre beaucoup de clients…_

_-Disons que…nous avons reçu une large compensation pour la soirée._

Effaré, Booth se tourna vers Brennan, et lâcha tel une sentence :

_-Hodgins._

Sa coéquipière pivota alors la tête dans tout les sens, comme pour surprendre quelqu'un, avant qu'elle ne demande :

_-Quoi, Hodgins ? Il est ici ?_

_-Non, c'est lui qui a du payer. Et je vous pari un mois de salaire qu'Angéla s'est chargée de lui soutirer l'argent. J'y crois pas ! Leslie et Angéla ont tout manigancé depuis le début ! Et j'ai ma petite idée du pourquoi…._

_-Vous voulez dire que…qu'elles ont fait cela pour…nous mettre ensemble ?_

Booth hocha la tête, pensif.

-_Donc…_reprit Brennan un moment plus tard, _qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_

_-On reste._ Déclara obstinément Booth, faisant signe à l'unique serveur de les mener à leur table_. Il est hors de question qu'ils nous gâchent cette soirée._

Tous deux s'attendait à ce qu'on les amène à l'une des nombreuses tables de la salle, mais à la place, l'homme prit un étroit couloir qui déboucha sur une vaste terrasse. Le contraste était saisissant, et Booth cligna des yeux devant la superficie de l'endroit. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet sombre, qui conférait à l'endroit un coté chic mais assez discret, renforcé par la peinture couleur gris pâle des murs, qui refermaient la terrasse tel un cocon de soie. Quelques pots de fleurs exotiques et de petits arbustes complétaient le lieu et, à part la bâche bleu marine qui gisait devant une fontaine et contre un mur végétal, Booth ne trouva rien a redire sur la netteté de l'endroit.

Au centre, trônait une petite table, agrémentée d'une nappe lie-de-vin et d'un chandelier couleur or. Le serveur sourit devant leurs mines ébahies et, indiquant d'un geste la table, les laissa seuls. Les deux partenaires restèrent un moment sans bouger, chacun se rendant soudain compte à quel point cette soirée était spéciale. Booth fut le premier à sortir de sa léthargie, et, tendant le bras vers Brennan, lui dit d'une voix charmeuse :

_-Madame…_

Celle-ci sourit devant la pitrerie de son ami et accepta son bras, le suivant jusqu'au centre de la terrasse. Il la fit s'asseoir tel un gentleman, et contourna la table pour prendre place à son tour.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Un silence qui se poursuivit tandis qu'ils choisissaient leurs plats, attendaient leurs plats, mangeaient leurs plats. Un silence qui se poursuivit inlassablement, à tel point qu'il en devint insupportable pour Booth.

_-C'est tout de même joli ici, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_-Vous avez raison,_ répondit sa partenaire, le regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés, _C'est très romantique…_

Booth soupira. Bien sur, Brennan ne voyait que l'aspect romantique de la chose, et elle ne se dériderait pas tant qu'elle resterait dans cet état d'esprit. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver au pied du mur.

-_Bones, écoutez…Je sais que tout cela a une ambiance plutôt…vous voyez…intime, mais…On n'est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir…Merde, c'est sorti de la mauvaise façon. Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que…euh…_

_-Ca va, Booth_, le rassura Tempérance avec un petit sourire,_ je n'ai pas peur de l'ambiance de la soirée, ou même…de vous…c'est…ma peur irrationnelle à propos des relations._

_-Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal, Bones._

_-Je sais. Comme j'ai dit, c'est une peur tout ce qu'il y a de plus irrationnelle. Même pour moi. C'est juste que… On est en train de s'aventurer sur une dangereuse pente et… je ne voudrais pas que cela gâche notre amitié ou notre partenariat._

_-Bones, ça n'arrivera pas._

_-Mais…_

_-Ca n'arrivera pas. Je sais ce qui en en train de se passer. Mais je sais aussi que …quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour vous, à la place que vous le voudrais. Je vous le promets._

Enfin, Brennan lui fit un vrai sourire, et Booth su qu'il avait gagné

_-Je vous crois…_

Les deux partenaires finirent de manger dans une ambiance relaxante. Booth raconta quelques anecdotes inédites à propos de son enfance, non sans un certain humour, et Brennan consentit à rire à quelque unes de ses blagues, chose pourtant assez rare en temps normal. Pour le dessert, ils s'essayèrent à un jeu que Brennan qualifia d'infantile. Booth choisit pour elle et elle pour lui. Et tous deux rigolèrent lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que ce que l'autre avait commandé était exactement ce dont ils rêvaient.

La soirée avait admirablement bien commencé, s'étaient admirablement bien continué et Booth comme Brennan avait l'impression de participer à un de ces rêves tellement bien que l'on maudissait le soleil lorsqu'il réapparaissait. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et lorsque minuit passa, les deux protagonistes le réalisèrent avec beaucoup de peine. L'un parce que son rêve secret depuis des mois était en train de se finir, l'autre parce que, après tout, cette soirée avait été une sorte de révélation.

Ils s'apprêtaient a quitter leur table lorsque plusieurs serveurs les rejoignirent sur la terrasse. Intrigués, Booth et Brennan les virent décrocheter la grande bâche dans le fond, et l'enlever, révélant une large piscine, et une magnifique fontaine qui déversait son eau bleutée dans le bassin.

Il n'en fallut pas plus a Booth pour ôter ses vêtements maintenant superficiels et entrer avec satisfaction dans l'eau. Brennan, elle, n'avait toujours pas bougé, beaucoup trop éberluée pour faire le moindre geste vers la piscine.

-_Bones !_ L'appela son partenaire, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se baigner. _Venez, l'eau est super bonne !_

Mais Tempérance refusa catégoriquement. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps pour ne pas penser de cette manière LA avec son partenaire, elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver à partir du moment où elle serait à moitié nue devant lui. Elle invoqua toute sortes d'excuses possibles, que Booth balaya d'un revers de main. Elle n'allait tout de même pas croire qu'il la laisserait s'en tirer à si bon compte, songea l'agent. Il sortit de la piscine, souriant lorsqu'il remarqua le regard hypnotique que lui avait porté Brennan. Lentement il s'approcha d'elle, elle quand elle comprit son intention, il était trop tard. Il l'avait déjà attrapé, et se dirigeait à grand pas vers le bassin, sourd aux protestations de sa belle :

_-Booth, reposez-moi pas terre ! Booth !_

_-Comme vous voulez,_ ricana t-il

Et il la laissa tomber dans l'eau avec fracas. Il éclata de rire devant le visage horrifié de la jeune femme, rire qui se bloqua dans sa gorge quant elle se redressa, ces vêtements, trempés, moulant son corps et sa poitrine de manière presque indécente. Il lui semblait pouvoir voir chaque courbe de ce corps qui hantait ses rêves depuis des mois. Elle se fut a elle de rigoler.

Il restèrent dans l'eau une bonne heure, se chamaillant tantôt, ou profitant simplement du bruit de la fontaine pour se relaxer.

Puis arriva l'heure de rentrer. C'est avec une lenteur délibérée qu'ils sortirent du restaurant. Le rêve était définitivement finit. Mais, gentleman jusqu'au bout, Booth insista pour raccompagner Brennan à sa chambre, malgré les vives protestations de cette dernière. Arrivée à bon port, elle soupira encore une fois, pour la forme, et se retourna.

Durant toute la soirée, Brennan avait fait en sorte de ne pas trop remarquer le caractère extrêmement romantique les lieux, ou la façon dont il leur avait été si facile de quitter leur costume de partenaire, pour revêtir avec délectation ceux de Tempérance et Seeley, deux célibataires dans un dîner aux chandelles. Deux célibataires qui, en temps normal, auraient fini la nuit ensemble, avec de se quitter au petit matin. Elle avait bataillé pendant tout le repas avec elle-même, combattant sans relâche cette petite partie d'elle qui la priait de se laisser aller. Cette petite partie d'elle qui était en train de gagner…

Et là, ce fut juste trop. Trop de sentiments, trop de sensations, nouveaux pour certains, encore plus fort pour d'autres. Et la chambre était si près…

Ses mains agrippèrent ses épaules, sa bouche percuta la sienne, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres. Booth parut enfin prendre conscience des choses, et il passa ses bras autour de la fine taille de sa partenaire, l'étreignant avec force. Il dévia lentement sa bouche de la sienne et entreprit un périple des sens, dangereux mais terriblement excitant. Il traça les contours de sa joue, descendit jusqu'à son cou et rencontra son lobe d'oreille, qu'il s'amusa à suçoter et taquiner, mettant par ce simple geste Brennan dans tous ses états. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux courts de Booth, comme pour le garder comme elle encore un peu plus longtemps. Booth grogna. Ce fut le signal. Ils devaient rejoindre la chambre avant que Booth ne se retienne plus et qu'il lui fasse l'amour là, contre le mur du couloir. Il sortit difficilement la clé de la chambre et essaya de la coincer dans la serrure, délaissant sa compagne quelques instants. Enfin, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il réussit à rentrer la clef et pu ouvrir la porte, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il entra en entraînant Brennan avec lui et referma la porte d'un coup de pieds.

La nuit était à eux.

**A suivre...**


	17. Chapter 16

_Voila la suite !_

_Au menu, des révélations explosives, un essor dans la relation B&B et, l'affaire qui s'intensifie !_

**Chapitre 16**

**PDV Leslie**

"_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world_

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand_

_Oh my little girl "_(dédicace à Damon Salvatore ^^)

La musique entraînante envahit brusquement la pièce, me faisant sursauter. En grognant, j'allongeais le bras pour atteindre la petite boite noire sur la table de chevet. Je la triturais quelques instants, avant de réussir à presser le bouton qui fit taire Dave Gahan, chanteur du groupe Depeche Mode.

Quelle idée d'avoir mit une telle sonnerie pour le réveil… Enfin, celui-ci n'avait pas servit à grand-chose puisque j'étais réveillée depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Pour autant, j'étais toujours confortablement installée dans mon lit, n'ayant pas prit la peine de me préparer. Après tout, il fallait d'abord que les deux partenaires soient prêts, ce qui, à en croire le silence olympien qui régnait dans la chambre d'en face, était loin d'être le cas.

En les attendant, je méditais. Je ne savais pas comment c'était passé la soirée, les seules brides de phrases que j'avais entendu étant lorsque Booth et Brennan s'étaient dit au revoir devant la porte de la chambre. Enfin, « dit au revoir »… pas tellement, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés de la nuit. A vrai dire, j'en restais encore stupéfaite. Jamais je n'aurais cru que mon plan marcherait aussi bien. Evidemment, j'avais espéré que cette soirée serait, a défaut d'être la révélation du siècle pour Brennan au moins une occasion pour eux de se rapprocher.

Au lieu de cela, ils étaient littéralement tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et avaient brûlé toutes les étapes pour passer directement à la partie physique de leur relation. Et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose…

**PDV narrateur**

La première chose qu'il ressentit, fut un poids sur son torse. La deuxième, une jambe enroulée entre les siennes, et enfin, ce qui le réveilla complètement, des cheveux lui chatouillant le cou. L'agent Spécial Seeley Booth ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tandis que des souvenirs de la nuit passée rejaillissaient dans son esprit encore brumeux. Il tenta de se redresser, mais s'arrêta soudainement quand il entendit le gémissement de protestation de sa désormais plus-que-partenaire.

Oh Merde !

Il dégagea une main, afin de pouvoir la passer dans les cheveux, signe chez lui d'une grande nervosité. Pour le coup, il s'était foutu dans un beau pétrin. Il venait de passer la nuit avec la femme qu'il aimait secrètement depuis des mois, et maintenant, la réalité le rattrapait. Car il connaissait sa coéquipière, peut-être même mieux que quiconque et savait exactement comment elle allait réagir. Elle allait fuir. Comme toujours. Dès qu'une relation devenait trop sentimentale, qu'elle l'impliquait trop, elle agissait à chaque fois de la même manière. Elle partait en courant.

Et cela, Booth ne le permettrais pas. Pas après la nuit fabuleuse qu'il venait de passer. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Et pour se faire, il devait trouver un moyen de la convaincre, et cela avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Car après, il sera trop tard.

Il prit donc les mains en main, et cogita pendant de longues minutes. Mais peut importait dans quelle direction il allait, il ne parvenait pas à construire une argumentation qui pourrait la retenir. Et Brennan qui s'agitait de plus en plus…

_Finalement,_ ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La jeune femme papillonna des yeux un instant, avant de les ouvrir tout à fait. Elle resta hébétée quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité à Booth. Elle redressa la tête, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, où il pouvait lire la détresse, la peur et l'incompréhension qu'elle ressentait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire un truc, n'importe quoi, mais qui ferait cesser ce silence angoissant. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard, comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage dans ce monde d'émotion qui lui était tout à fait inconnu.

Et le téléphone sonna.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que Booth réalise que c'était son portable qui sonnait. Il le récupéra dans la poche arrière de son jean, qui avait mystérieusement disparu sous l'armoire et décocha.

_-Booth. Oui, hier après-midi. Quoi ? Quand ? Ok, j'arrive tout de suite._

La conversation n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais elles suffirent pour que Brennan redevienne Brennan. Elle descendit du lit, et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires. Booth le remarqua rapidement :

_-Bones ?_

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, sachant qu'une discussion post-sexe avec Booth était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

_-Bones, qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

Brennan finit d'enfiler sa veste et, récupérant son sac au passage, se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte d'entrée.

_-Attends !_ Cria presque son partenaire, _il faut qu'on parle._

Mais rien de semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, alors l'agent du F.B.I. utilisa sa dernière arme :

-_Tempérance. S'il te plait._

La main sur la poignée, cette phrase finale ébranla profondément la jeune femme. Il y avait tant de désespoir dans cette voix, tant de peur de la perdre qu'elle hésitait maintenant à partir. Après tout, juste une conversation ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal…

Elle se retourna. Booth poussa un soupir de soulagement. Brennan ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour prendre le contrôle de la discussion, aussi Booth se dépêcha de la couper :

_-Laisse-moi parler, d'accord ? Ce…Ca fait maintenant un bout de temps que je sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Et c'est plus que l'amitié derrière laquelle on se cache depuis des années. Hier soir, et cette nuit tu l'as ressentis toi aussi. Je sais que tu l'as ressentis. Cette alchimie qui existe depuis le début de notre partenariat, mais qui a été multiplié par 100 durant cette nuit. Alors je t'en prie, ne fais pas comme si ce n'était rien. C'était quelque chose. C'était nous._

Ce discourt n'était pas préparé, Booth s'était juste laissait emporter par tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et cela semblait porter ses fruits, car il vit Brennan hésiter, et pu presque s'imaginer le terrible combat qui faisait rage dans sa tête. Le cœur contre le cerveau. Il assena :

_-Laisse-moi te montrer qu'un « nous » est possible._

Voila, c'était dit. La promesse d'un avenir commun. Et l'anthropologue réagit brusquement.

_-Booth, non…J'en suis incapable. Tu le sais. Je ne suis pas capable d'aimer…_

-_Si, tu l'es. Je t'en supplie, ne laisse ta peur prendre le dessus. Laisse moi juste te montrer. Un essai. C'est tout ce que je te demande. On continue, et on voit ce qui se passe._

Un silence accueillit ces dires. Brennan ne rejetait pas d'un bloc sa proposition, au contraire elle semblait y réfléchir posément. Finalement, elle précisa :

-_Un essai, c'est tout ?_

_-Oui_

_-Sans complications ?_

_-Oui_

_-Sans engagement ?_

_-Oui_

_-Juste deux amis qui explorent de manière objective leur relation ?_

_-…C'est à peu près ça._

_-D'accord._

Et, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle été déjà sortie, le laissant complètement ahuri. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de conclure un marché, qui n'aurait aucun rapport avec elle. Et Booth avait accepté. Il avait su que c'était la seule façon. Et dorénavant, il devait tout faire pour la convaincre que l'amour valait le coup.

**PDV Leslie**

Il était 11 heures du matin, et cela faisait a présent 20 minutes que nous avions prit la voiture, suite au coup de fil de l'agent. L'affaire reprenait.

Malgré moi, je repensais aux événements du matin. Brennan avait surgi dans ma chambre alors que je m'étais résignée à me lever pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Je l'avais regardée avec malice, attendant qu'elle me fasse un rapport détaillé de la soirée d'hier. Pourtant, elle me souhaita bonjour rapidement, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. « Oups » avais-je pensé, « c'était pas sensé se passer comme ça ».

J'avais donc du attendre que Madame daigne sortir de son repaire, pour que je puisse lui poser la question qui me taraudait depuis mon réveil, à savoir comment c'était passé la soirée. Elle m'expliqua de manière presque chirurgicale le restaurant et la nuit, avant d'annoncer qu'ils étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler un couple. Je n'avais pas pu en tirer plus de renseignements, car Booth été rentré au même moment, nous priant de nous préparer afin d'aller sur une scène de crime.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, je passai un rapide coup de téléphone à Angéla, lui demandant expressément de parler avec sa meilleure amie. Il me semblait que je n'étais pas la plus qualifiée pour ce genre de « thérapie ».

La voix de Booth me ramena à la réalité, et en l'occurrence, à l'enquête :

_-Joseph Clackson a été retrouvé mort ce matin par sa femme. L'heure du décès remonte aux alentours de 3 heures cette nuit. Assassiné d'une balle dans la tête…_

_-Attends_, le coupa Brennan, _cet homme, c'est celui qu'on a interrogé hier ?_

Booth mit un temps avant de répondre :

_-Oui. Il est mort quelques heures seulement après notre petite visite. Ca fait beaucoup pour une coïncidence._

_-Tu…tu croies que quelqu'un nous surveille ? Mais comment ?_

_-Une cellule de terroristes à réussi a kidnappé 5 chercheurs sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, a mis au point une arme qui pourrait provoquer l'Armaggedon, tout cela au nez et a la barbe des autorités. Alors je n'ai aucun mal à croire qu'ils puissent surveiller les agents qui enquêtent sur leurs crimes._

_-Ils ne savaient pas pour Joseph…_soufflai-je.

-_Quoi ?_

_-Avant qu'on le retrouve, cet homme avait réussi à gardé l'anonymat. C'est de notre faute s'il est mort. On les a menés jusqu'à lui._

_-Leslie_…commença Booth

-_On…on vient de rendre veuve et orphelins deux innocents,_ conclus-je en fermant les yeux, empêchant les larmes de couler.

Je savais que je réagissais exagérément, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'avais eu tellement de colère envers ceux qui avaient tués mes parents, et voila que, de la même façon, je privais un enfant de son père. Je baissais la tête, alors que même la barrière de mes paupières ne réussissait à contenir une goutte d'eau.

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard, mais elles avaient suffi à ce que je me reprenne. La vie de mon frère était toujours en jeu. Je restais sur le perron tandis que Brennan allait jeter un coup d'œil au corps. Booth, lui, interrogea la femme de notre victime, composant entre ses crises de larmes, et ses accusations. Apparemment, elle été arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brennan vint nous chercher, affirmant qu'elle avait découvert tous ce qu'elle pouvait ici. Je la suivis donc dans la chambre. Le corps était étendu sur le lit, mais je ne pu rien voir davantage car on avait recouvert la victime d'une bâche. C'était sans doute préférable. Booth fit le tour de la pièce, son expérience d'agent de terrain lui permettant de remarquer toute chose anormale. Comme le bureau par exemple, d'une propreté presque maniaque sans le bloc-notes ouvert en plein milieu. Ou ce stylo, échoué contre un des pieds du lit. Ou encore la télécommande, étrangement posée non par sur la table de chevet, comme elle aurait du, mais sur la télévision, penchant dangereusement près du bord. Tous cela, Booth nous l'appris en quelques minutes, alors je n'avais rien vu de tout cela.

D'après lui toujours, ces éléments ne collaient pas avec la décoration. Tout y était net, propre et rangé, tandis que le stylo, la télécommande ou encore le bloc-notes démontraient qu'on avait agit dans la précipitation.

Sous nos regards étonnés, Booth s'installa au bureau, sortit un crayon de sa poche et se pencha vers les feuilles :

-_On a écrit, ici_, annonça-t-il._ Quelqu'un a écrit sur le bloc-notes, et en se levant, a fait tombé le stylo qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de ramasser. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps._

Il se leva, faisant un regard circulaire autour de la pièce.

-_Il a fait le tour du lit, poussant de son pied le stylo, qui a atterri sous le matelas, et a récupéré la télécommande sur la table de chevet. Ensuite, il a allumé le poste et…_

Soudain, l'agent s'arrêta, sur le qui-vive.

-_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ S'alarma Brennan

_-Le lecteur DVD. Il est allumé._

_-Et alors ?_ Interrogeais-je,_ il a pu regarder un film avant de se coucher, c'est courant._

_- Non, ces gens sont maniaques, et probablement hyper vigilants de leur consommation d'énergie. En entrant, j'ai remarqué que l'ordinateur est éteint, et non en veille comme le font la plupart des personnes. Idem pour les appareil électroménagers. S'il avait vraiment regardé un film, il aurait éteint le lecteur après. Mais là…_

Booth fronça les sourcils. Il examina à nouveau les lieux avant qu son regard ne se porte sur le lecteur. Et soudain, je vis ses traits s'illuminer. Il avait compris. Il prit la télécommande, et appuya sur un bouton, qui fit s'ouvrir le lecteur, dévoilant le DVD de _Terminator 3. _Booth se pencha et l'enleva, faisant tomber un bout de papier provenant du bloc-notes. Brennan s'en empara, le déplia doucement et lu ce qui était inscrit. Au fur et a mesure de sa lecture, je vis son visage passer par un multitude d'émotions : l'incompréhension, la suspicion, l'incrédulité, la colère, avant de se stopper sur une profonde inquiétude.

Quant elle releva les yeux, je sentis mon cœur louper un battement. Bien que je ne sache par encore ce qui était inscrit sur cette lettre, je su que c'était un mauvaise nouvelle. Booth prit le papier des mains de Brennan, qu'il lut a voix haute :

-« _Agent Booth, quand vous lirez cette lettre, je ne serais plus là. J'ai toujours su qu'ils me retrouveraient un jour. Et que ce jour là, je serais mort. Ce jour est arrivé. Je la vois, cette voiture aux vitres teintées qui m'observe de l'autre bout de la rue. C'est peut-être parce que je m'y suis toujours attendu, mais je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Tout ce dont j'ai peur, c'est qu'ils s'en prennent a ma famille. C'est pour cette raison que je les ai envoyée au cinéma. J'espère juste qu'ils seront repartis quand elle rentrera._

_Quand vous êtes venus m'interroger, je n'ai pas été tout a fait honnête avec vous. J'ai hormis une partie de l'histoire. Lorsque je suis rentré dans le labo, j'ai trouvé Troy devant la console principale. Il devait juste détruire les recherches pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible, mais la, il faisant tout autre chose. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand une disquette de sauvegarde de donnée est sortie de l'ordinateur. Il m'as regardé et m'a dis : « je ne peux pas laissé un tel savoir être détruit »._

_ C'est pour cela que la cellule les recherche avec tant d'acharnement. Car ils sont leur dernier espoir. Il ont gardé avec eux le projet »_

Et ce fut comme si le ciel venait de me tomber sur la tête.

**PDV Narrateur**

Au même moment, à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, un homme méditait. Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil au cuir, il regardait à travers la vitre un de ses mercenaires frapper violemment sa victime. Le jeune homme, la bouche en sang, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, releva la tête et regarda son bourreau dans les yeux. Non, ils ne le briseraient pas. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils torturaient ce gamin de toutes les façons possibles, mais il n'avait toujours pas craqué. Il semblait encore plus résistant que ses parents… Et, à chaque minute qui passait, l'homme voyait s'éloigner la précieuse disquette qu'il recherchait depuis 20 ans.

Il se rappelait encore la fureur qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait appris pour l'évasion. Et la joie quand, plus de 3 mois avec, un technicien lui avait dis qu'un transfert de données avait été fait juste avant la destruction de appareils. Mais, le temps de se lancer a la poursuite les fuyards, ils avaient disparu. Et voila, que vingt ans après, il découvrait leur existence. Mais il n'avait rien obtenu d'eux. Alors, il avait encore cherché. Et découvert avec stupéfaction qu'ils avaient eu un fils… Qui, avec un peu de chance, connaissait la cachette de la disquette. C'était sans compter la résistance presque héroïque du jeune homme…

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand un homme entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Il le reconnu comme étant l'un des traqueurs qui suivait l'avancé de l'enquête. Celui-ci s'approcha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Et l'homme décréta que c'était sans nul doute la plus belle journée de sa vie.

Euphorique, il entra dans la salle de torture, interrompant le mercenaire.

_-J'ai apprit quelque chose, aujourd'hui…commença t-il, un grand sourire au lèvres. Apparemment, l'agent qui travaille sur le meurtre de tes parents est très doué. Grâce a lui, bien qu'il en ignore tout, j'ai appris que tu avais une sœur…_

Il fit une pause, appréciant le spectacle de la décomposition du visage de sa victime. Il s'approcha encore, et souffla :

_-Dis moi, Matt, ta sœur sait pour la disquette ?_

Il sourit encore plus devant le silence éloquent de Matthew, et ajouta :

_-T'inquiètes pas, on va bientôt le savoir…_

**A suivre...**


	18. Chapter 17

La suite, avec un délai interminable, je sais. Mais, comme on dit, l'important, c'est qu'elle arrive, non ? Bon, d'accord, ne me jetez pas de tomates, please !

Je ne suis que très moyennement satisfaite de cette suite, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux. Et je commençais à me sentir coupable de vous faire mariner. Surtout avec une fin comme celle du chapitre précédent.

Vous vouliez des réponses ? Eh ben non, y en a pas ! En faite, il n'y a ni révélation, ni ship, que du malheur. Mais, le malheur est aussi nécessaire pour atteindre le bonheur, non ?

Bon, allez, j'arrête avec mes remarques à la con, et je vous laisse lire.

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 17**

**PDV Leslie**

-_Quoi ? !_

Ce soudain éclat de voix me fit sursauter, à tel point que je faillis tomber de la chaise où j'ai tranquillement en train de lire. A peine une seconde plus tard, Brennan rentrait dans son bureau, où j'étais, suivit de très près par l'ouragan Angéla. Celle-ci me regarda à peine, préférant se poster devant le bureau de l'anthropologue, l'air menaçant. Et tandis que Tempérance s'asseyait le plus naturellement du monde à son bureau, la jeune artiste posa ses deux mains sur la table, le visage dangereusement près de celui de son amie. « Oups », pensai-je, avec une teinte d'amusement.

-_Un couple ? Toi ? Avec Booth ?_

_-Angéla, pour la troisième fois, oui. Booth et moi formons ce que la société occidentale appelle « un couple »._

Mais cela ne suffit visiblement pas à l'artiste, qui répéta :

_-Toi et Booth ? Notre Booth ? Le chevalier au cœur de lion ? Ce Booth là ?_

_-Tu viens de dire trois fois la même chose…Et puis je ne comprends pas. Tu me bassines depuis des années sur le fait que je devrais sortir avec Booth, et maintenant que c'est effectivement le cas, tu sembles en colère._

_-Je ne suis pas en colère, ma chérie. Je suis juste stupéfaite, et sous le choc._

_-Parce que Booth et moi entretenons une relation plus que partenaires ?_

Angéla soupira, définitivement agacée.

_-Non, c'est juste…J'aurais aimé le savoir…avant Camille…_

_-Ah, parce que tu es jalouse ? Ecoute, Angéla, Camille le sait, c'est vrai, mais c'est Booth qui lui a dit. Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle._

_-En fait, la deuxième_, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter,_ la première c'était moi, mais enfin…._

Le regard que m'envoya Angéla me fit perdre tout sourire.

_-Elle le savait avant moi ?_

Tempérance souffla, visiblement exaspérée. Elle tourna brièvement la tête vers moi, comme pour me remercier de m'en être mêlé, et tenta de s'expliquer avec sa meilleure amie :

_-Ecoute, Angie…_

_-Non, non, ne dit rien. J'ai compris, je suis la dernière personne à prévenir lorsque ta vie change brutalement. C'est bon, j'encaisse..._

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je les trouvais tellement ridicules que je ne savais plus si je devais en rire ou en pleurer. J'intervins alors, prête à faire une nouvelle fois l'intermédiaire entre deux sourds :

_-Ok. Tempérance, je pense qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour annoncer ce genre de surprise. Mais bon, d'après ce que j'ai compris, la délicatesse n'est pas ton fort alors… Quant à toi, Angéla, j'ai été la première au courant parce que j'étais sur place. Ca aurait difficilement pu en être autrement. Et Booth à du le dire au Dr. Saroyan car elle est votre boss et il voulait probablement éviter qu'elle n'apprenne la nouvelle en découvrant nos deux tourtereaux dans une situation, disons… embarrassante. Sur ce, je vais aller tenir compagnie à Wendell, le temps que vous vous rabibochiez en vous faisant un gros câlin, ou un truc du genre. Salut !_

Je les laissai ainsi, ne sachant pas vraiment moi-même si je m'étais bien exprimé.

Nous étions arrivés la veille, après un voyage de quelques jours à Détroit. Un voyage riche en découvertes…et en émotions. En quatre jours, nous avions ainsi appris que cette cellule de terroriste avait tué mes parents car ils avaient volé une disquette contenant assez d'informations pour mettre le monde entier en danger. Un homme, qui avait aidé mes parents à s'échapper avec la disquette, était mort après nous avoir rencontré, et Booth et Brennan avaient décidé de s'essayer à je-ne-sais trop quelle histoire tordue. En gros, j'avais l'impression que l'affaire s'était subitement éclaircie avec ce voyage.

Cependant, beaucoup de choses restaient encore inexpliquées : les assassins de mes parents étaient toujours dans la nature, mon frère avait toujours disparu, et la certitude qu'il était en train de connaître le même destin que mes parents commençait à me ronger de l'intérieur. Depuis que nous étions rentrés, j'avais l'impression persistante que les membres de l'équipe me cachaient quelque chose. Ça avait commencé dans la voiture, le matin même. Brennan avait parlé de mon frère, et Booth lui avait lançé un regard signifiant « tais-toi ». Et j'avais eu beau insister, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajouta quoi que ce soit.

Plus tard dans la matinée, j'avais aperçu Camille et Booth parler énergiquement en me regardant toutes les cinq secondes. Et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Mais je savais une chose, que ce que l'on me cachait n'allait pas me plaire…

Je me rendis enfin compte que des larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues. Je ne les avais même pas sentis venir, et je me flagellai mentalement d'être devenir aussi sensible. Je devais venger mes parents, et non pleurer sur mon sort. Pas encore, du moins.

En chemin, j'aperçu Hodgins, en train d'expliquer je-ne-sais-quoi à une Camille Saroyan qui se contenait difficilement. Souriant, je vis l'entomologiste relever les yeux de mon écran d'ordinateur pour croiser le regard furibond de sa patronne. Il déglutit, et se dépêcha de finir son explication, devant une pathologiste redevenue souriante.

Je m'apprêtais à enfin rejoindre Wendell, comme je l'avais envisagé au début, lorsque Camille sortit du bureau de Hodgins et m'interpella.

_-Leslie ! S'il te plait, ça te dérangerai de servir un café à toute l'équipe ? C'est moi qui régale._

Et, devant mon regard interrogateur, elle ajouta :

_-Ils sont tous là depuis des jours, et nous allons encore passer une bonne partie de la soirée à bosser._

_-Sur mes parents ?_

_-Oui, il devient urgent de trouver où ils ont été torturés, avant que…_

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, et je sentis une boule de panique m'envahir.

_-Avant que quoi ? Camille ?_

_-Avant que la piste ne refroidisse_, dit-elle rapidement, puis elle me fourra quelques billets dans la main pour le café, et se hâta de rejoindre son bureau.

Je la regardai partir, suspicieuse. Définitivement, on me cachait quelque chose.

La journée s'égraina ainsi. L'équipe bossa sur l'affaire, Booth fit un saut à l'institut pour parler à Brennan, avant de disparaître le reste de l'après-midi, et je traînai d'un bureau à l'autre en espérant me rendre utile. Bien sur, je ne voulais pas gêner leurs recherches, mais je me sentais tellement inutile que j'aurais fait tout ce que l'on me demandait, juste pour m'ôter cette sensation si désagréable. Celle de ne pas faire assez pour venger mes parents. Je ne voulais en aucun cas les décevoir.

Vers 18 heures, Booth débarqua de nouveau, cette fois pour des choses plus personnelles. D'un air extrêmement galant, il demanda à Brennan de dîner avec lui, le soir même, et ajouta à sa demande un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle femme. Même Brennan lui accorda un sourire.

Enfin, il sembla me remarquer et demanda :

_-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu va faire ?_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas_, souris-je,_ l'équipe reste ici ce soir, je vais juste continuer de les embêter. _

Les concernés sourirent et j'étais sure que certains pensaient exactement la même chose.

Cela faisait 2 heures et demi que les deux partenaires nous avaient laissé pour leur dîner romantique, et je jouais aux cartes avec la femme de ménage. Qui me mettait la pâtée de ma vie, au passage. Tout à coup, je vis Brennan rentrer telle une furie dans l'institut, et se réfugier dans son bureau. Très inquiète, je délaissai la partie et couru à sa suite.

Je rentrai à mon tour dans le bureau, et sentis mon cœur s'emballer lorsque je la vis en larmes sur son canapé. Je m'avançai doucement, et demandai d'une voix mal assurée :

_-Brennan, qui a-t-il ?_

Elle ne répondit pas, ne semblant même pas remarquer ma présence.

_-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ M'enquis en sentant ma voix devenir plus pressante.

Mais elle gardait le silence, et je commençais sérieusement à m'angoisser. A ma droite, je sentis Angéla venir me rejoindre, et poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je levai la tête et croisai son regard qui semblait dire « Laisse. Je m'en occupe ». Sentant que je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'anthropologue, j'acquiesçai d'un bref mouvement et sortis de la pièce. Je fis quelques pas en avant, revint en arrière, et continuai ce manège quelques secondes avant que la curiosité ne me pousse à faire quelque chose que j'aurais condamné en temps normal : je m'approchai de la porte, et collai mon oreille contre le bois, dans l'espoir de capter des bribes de la conversation.

Je reconnu la voix d'Angéla, qui réconfortait son amie d'une façon que je n'avais pas réussi à reproduire, et il eut un silence de quelques secondes. Des secondes qui me parurent interminables. Enfin, j'entendis la voix cassée de Brennan qui répondit enfin :

_-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, Angéla…_

Je me crispai aussitôt.

_-…et je l'ai repoussé. Je…je ne veux pas être aimée, tu comprend ? Toutes les personnes qui ont dit m'aimer sont parties, et il va faire pareil, un jour ou l'autre…_.

Et je me sentis soudainement coupable d'écouter aux portes. Si Brennan n'avait pas voulut en parler avec moi, c'est qu'il y avait probablement une raison. Et je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer dans ses confidences. Je me reculai et détournai la tête. Par automatisme sans doute, je levai les yeux en direction de la passerelle, et aperçus Booth s'asseoir sur un des sofa de la salle de détente et se prendre la tête dans les mains. Avec un soupir résigné, je me dirigeais donc vers l'escalier. Après tout, même si je venais de démontrer que j'étais une bien piètre consolatrice dans des moments comme ceux-ci, Booth avait plus d'une fois été là pour moi, et je devais en faire autant.

Arrivée en haut, j'hésitai quelques secondes. Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Mais il avait du m'entendre monter, car il tourna bientôt la tête vers moi. Et, avant même que je n'ai le temps de m'excuser, il m'annonça :

_-J'ai tout foiré avec Bones._

J'eu, je crois, un air contrit, et m'avançai vers lui d'un pas hésitant. Je pris finalement place sur une chaise à coté de lui, et répondis :

_-Je sais. Brennan m'a expliqué._

J'avais un peu menti, c'est vrai, mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité de lui faire part de mes péchés. Booth se pencha en avant, les yeux dans le vague.

_ -Je savais que je n'aurais pas du aller aussi vite. C'est juste... je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire plus longtemps que notre histoire n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorte d'expérience sordide destinée à expérimenter quelques théories sociologiques. Et maintenant…_

Il baissa la tête, comme si il n'arrivait plus à soutenir mon regard. Où peut-être avait-il peur de ce que je pourrais y lire… Je posai alors ma main sur son bras, ne sachant trop comment le réconforter. C'était quand même la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, et je n'avais pas vraiment brillé par ma performance avec Brennan. En réponse, Booth releva la tête et m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Je laissai malgré moi échapper un soupir de soulagement, que je tentai de réprimer le mieux que je pu, et souris à mon tour. Il se redressa un peu, et j'interceptai son regard en direction de la porte du bureau de l' anthropologue, toujours close.

_-Elle va bien, Booth,_ répondis-je à sa question silencieuse. _Un peu bouleversée, mais elle s'en remettra._

Je me mordis les lèvres. Ok, le tact n'était décidément pas mon fort. Je repris :

_-Elle a juste…été surprise par ta déclaration, mais, crois-moi, tes sentiments sont partagés._

Il souffla, ne sachant pas si il devait me croie sur parole ou continuer de se morfondre. La première option gagna visiblement. Avec un regain de courage, il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était et fit quelques pas sur la passerelle. En revenant vers moi, je le vis se passer la main contre les yeux, que je devinais humides. Il du capter mon regard vers lui, car il enchaîna presque aussitôt sur un autre sujet :

_-Tu…Tu ne craques jamais._

_-Quoi ?_ Interrogeai-je, surprise par la remarque.

_-Je veux dire…tu a probablement vécus les événements les plus tristes de ta vie, pourtant…on dirait que ça ne t'atteint pas. Tu ne pleures pas, ou peu, et je ne t'ai jamais vu en colère ou bouleversée._

_-A quoi ça servirait ? D'après ce que je sais, aucunes larmes n'ont jamais fait revenir personne._

_-Non, c'est vrai mais…_Il soupira, avant de relever la tête et de dire : _Tu es bien trop courageuse pour une fille de ton âge, tu sais ?_

_-Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas du courage. En fait, c'est tout l'inverse. Je suis terrifiée. Terrifiée car je sais que, du moment que je m'autoriserait à pleurer, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Il est beaucoup plus facile d'agir plutôt que de regarder sa tristesse en face._

_-Parfois, cela fait du bien de pleurer, de se laisser aller._

_-Oui, et parfois cela vous entraîne dans une interminable descente aux enfers…_Et j'ajoutai, sous le regard sceptique de Booth :_ Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour toi aussi, tout ira bien. Elle reviendra, Booth…_

_-Comment tu peux le savoir ?_

_-Je le sais, c'est tout. Garde espoir, et attends._

_-Attendre quoi ?_

_-Qu'elle fasse un pas vers toi._

**PDV Narrateur**

Dans un bois, tout près du centre-ville de Washington, deux hommes déposèrent un sac plastique au pied d'un arbre. Tandis que l'un guettait l'arrivée d'éventuels visiteurs, l'autre déballa méthodiquement le contenu du sac, afin de respecter à la lettre les exigences de leur employeur. Enfin satisfait de son œuvre, il appela son complice en sifflant doucement, qui sourit lorsqu'il vit la mise en scène.

_-Tu devrais demander une prime pour l'originalité_, rit-il en ramassant la bâche.

L'autre se contentant d'effacer le sang qui gisait à présent sur ses mains, et composa un niveau sur son cellulaire.

_-Il est en place ?_ Demanda derechef une voix traînante.

_-Affirmatif. Demain, la capitale devrait s'éveiller avec un beau cadeau._

_-Bien_, conclut le mystérieux interlocuteur avant de raccrocher

**A suivre...**

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Avis objectifs, uniquement !

Qui a des idées sur ce que contenait le sac plastique ?


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**PDV Leslie**

Ce fut le bruit de l'aspirateur qui me réveilla. Et un instant, je cru que ma mère était encore là. Elle passait toujours l'aspirateur le matin, avant de partir travailler, et cela me mettait en rogne. Généralement, je me levais, et répondais par une remarque acide au bonjour qu'elle me lançait. Pourtant, ce matin-là, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle me réveille avec l'aspirateur…

J'ouvris les yeux, laissant le délicieux souvenir s'évaporer dans cette chambre qui ne m'appartenait pas. Et, une fois de plus, de serrai les poings afin de refouler les larmes qui commençaient à me piquer les yeux. « Plus tard » pensai-je avec détermination, « tu pleurera plus tard ». Résignée, je balançai mes jambes sur le coté du lit et me redressai en position assise, avant de grimacer. J'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants m'était passé sur le corps pendant la nuit. Je m'étirai, fit craquer une à une mes articulations, puis décidai finalement de me lever. Le temps d'enfiler un jean et un t-shirt, et j'étais prête à affronter une Brennan assurément dépressive. Pourtant, lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, l'anthropologue m'attendait avec un grand sourire, une éponge dans une main, un produit ménager dans l'autre.

_-Bonjour_, m'accueillit-elle, _je t'ai préparé des pains cakes, si tu en veux. Sinon, j'ai acheté des céréales, et il y a du lait dans le frigo._

Pour le coup, elle m'avait laissé sans voix. Moi qui croyais que j'allais être bonne pour la ramasser à la petite cuillère… Je m'assis donc à table en silence, et commençai à manger les fameux pains cakes, tandis que Brennan continuait de nettoyer consciencieusement. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, et je m'apprêtais à enfin dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le briser lorsque le cellulaire de Brennan sonna. Elle regarda le nom affiché sur l'écran, fronça les sourcils, puis décrocha :

_-Oui Camille ?_

Je ne pu entendre la conversation, cependant je su avec certitude que ce qu'était entrain de révéler Camille à Brennan n'allait pas me plaire. Je le su au regard furtif que me lança l'anthropologiste, un regard empli de pitié. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Lorsque enfin elle raccrocha, j'inspirai longuement, attendant la sentence. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien. Elle rangea mon bol vide dans le lave-vaisselle, remit le lait dans le frigidaire, comme si de rien n'était. Puis, elle enfila ses chaussures, attrapa sa veste, ses clefs posées sur le comptoir, et daigna finalement m'adresser la parole. Pourtant, je remarquai qu'elle prenait garde à ne jamais me regarder dans les yeux. Peut-être avait-elle peur de ce que je pourrais y découvrir…

-_Leslie, je dois retourner à l'institut. Mais tu n'est pas obligée de venir, reste ici, regarde la télé, lis, fais ce que tu veux._

A ce moment, je faillis accepter. Faire l'autruche et refuser la réalité. Juste me poser devant un bon film, et cesser de réfléchir pendant quelques heures. Pour ne pas souffrir. Pas encore. Une image de mes parents passa furtivement devant mes yeux, et je me rappelais que je devais affronter la réalité. Alors je relevai la tête que j'avais inconsciemment baissée, fis face à Brennan et dis :

-_Non. Je viens._

_-Tu ne peux pas, Leslie._

_-Il s'agit de ma famille_.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de me répondre. Alors j'usai de la dernière arme en ma possession :

_-Comment aurais-tu réagi si, lors de l'enquête sur le meurtre de ta mère, Booth avait refusé de t'emmener ?_

Brennan inspira, et céda :

_-Ok. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu resteras à l'institut, d'accord ?_

_-Promis._

La première chose que je remarquai, alors que je passais les portes vitrées de l'institut, fut le docteur Saroyan, en grande discussion avec Booth. La seconde, fut Hodgins, une main posée sur l'épaule d'Angéla, tentant visiblement de la consoler. Et enfin, la dernière, fut le brancard, recouvert d'une bâche noire que des ambulanciers venaient d'apporter. Il ne fallut que ces trois petites choses pour que je comprenne.

Fébrilement, je m'approchais du corps, mes pas s'allongeant tandis que mon cœur s'emballait. Lorsque je ne fus qu'à deux mètres, peut-être moins, j'entendis vaguement Booth me crier quelque chose. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Tout me paraissait flou, brumeux, comme si j'assistais à une scène sans y appartenir. Comme si la main qui s'avançait près de la bâche n'était pas la mienne, mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si le nom inscrit dessus n'était pas celui de ma famille. Comme si le corps, révélé à mes yeux, n'était pas celui de mon frère. Comme dans un cauchemar, je me sentis tomber, tomber pendant des heures dans le néant, avant d'atterrir sur quelque chose de dur, de froid, de réel.

-_Elle va bien ?_

_-…Oui, elle s'est évanouit, mais elle va bien. Physiquement, du moins…_

_-…Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?_

_-J'aurais jamais du la prendre sur cette affaire…_

_-T'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu savais pas que cette enquête allait prendre de telles proportions…_

Les voix me paraissaient lointaines, faibles. J'avais cependant cru reconnaître celle de Booth, celle de Camille, et peut-être celle d'Angéla. L'ouie me revenait petit à petit. Je pris conscience du sol, sous moi, chaud et moelleux... OK, ce n'était pas le sol. Un canapé peut-être. Lentement, le noir complet céda la place à une lumière diffuse, celle que l'on perçoit a travers les paupières fermées. Je me sentais reprendre conscience. J'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi, et une voix féminine dire :

-_Il faut la laisser, maintenant. Elle a besoin de se reposer. Et elle ne se réveillera que lorsqu'elle sera prête._

Quelques instants plus tard, le silence était revenu autour de moi. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la soudaine clarté. J'étais dans le bureau de Brennan, sur son canapé, et quelqu'un avait baissé les stores pour parer un peu la luminosité de l'institut. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que mes muscles retrouvent leur entière motricité. J'étirai d'abord un bras, puis l'autres, bougeai mes mains, mes jambes, soulevai ma tête, et je pus enfin me redressai pour m'asseoir. Et ce fut là que la réalité me rattrapa. Mon frère était mort. Mes parents étaient morts. J'étais toujours en vie, seule. Je serrai les poings, tentant une énième fois de contenir mes larmes. Mais mon corps ne semblait plus m'obéir, et je sentis bientôt un liquide salé sur mes joues. Je m'allongeai de nouveau, rabattait mes genoux contre ma poitrine, et enfoui ma tête dans mes bras. Mon frère était mort, disparu, envolé. Durant ces dernières semaines, je m'étais empêcher de penser à lui. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'il était entrain de vivre. Pendant que je riais avec Booth, que j'apprenais avec Brennan, que je dormais dans un lit moelleux et que je mangeais à ma faim, Matthew se faisait torturer. Il avait pleurer, hurler, demander de l'aide, penser à nos parents, à moi sûrement, et pas une seule fois je n'avais pensé à lui. Je veux dire, vraiment pensé à lui, plus de quelques secondes. Je me dégoûtais. Je m'étais répété chaque jour de ces dernières semaines, que je vengerais mes parents, et pas une seule fois je n'avais pris en considération mon frère. Cela faisait trop. Je me disais alors que je ne pouvais pas penser à mes parents et à mon frère en même temps, que c'était trop douloureux. La vérité était simplement que maintenant que mon frère était mort, je me rendais compte de ce que j'avais tenté d'ignorer depuis la mort de mes parents. Que j'étais seule.

**POV Narrateur**

_-Où est Leslie ?_

Brennan sursauta, faisant malencontreusement tomber son scalpel par terre. Furibonde, elle se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, prête à l'envoyer promener, dans tout les sens du terme. Mais lorsqu'elle fit face au regard désespéré de Booth, elle stoppa tout mouvement à son encontre et demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-_Leslie n'est plus dans ton bureau, elle est où ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on la laissé dans mon bureau._

Booth inspira et continua :

_-Angéla, Hodgins, Camille et Wendell ne l'ont pas vu non plus. Elle a disparu._

_-Ne paniques pas. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Elle ne serait pas assez stupide pour partir_, tempéra l'anthropologue.

Le regard de l'agent s'enflamma :

-_« Pas assez stupide » ? Merde, elle vient de perdre la seule personne qu'il lui restait au monde, et elle ne serait pas assez stupide pour s'en aller ? Dieu seul sait si elle n'a pas déjà fait une bêtise !_

Et, de rage, il envoya au sol une bassine remplie d'instruments chirurgicaux. Il sembla se reprendre, et demanda :

_-Il faut qu'on voie les caméras de surveillance. Il y en a bien une qui nous dira où elle est._

Brennan le regarda partir vers la salle de contrôle, et soupira. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Leslie, ce serait sa faute, elle le savait. Elle posa le scalpel qu'elle avait toujours dans la main, ôta ses gants et courut rattraper Booth.

-_…Une ado, âgée de 16 ans, brune, 1m65 environ. Elle était dans le bureau du Dr Brennan il y a 30 minutes._

Le gardien pianota sur son clavier, avant de montrer un écran du doigt :

_-Voila. Une caméra devant sur la porte du bureau, à 9h43. Je la mets en avance rapide…_

Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'on aperçoive du mouvement dans le bureau. Le gardien repassa en lecture normale, et on aperçut Leslie ouvrir la porte, passer une main sur son visage, et partir à droite, quittant le champ de vision de la caméra. Aussitôt, le gardien pianota, et afficha une autre caméra, donnant sur l'entrée de l'institut. Il entra l'heure, et mis sur lecture. Presque immédiatement, tous virent l'adolescente passer devant la caméra, regarder à droite et à gauche, puis sortir par les baies vitrées.

_-Et merde,_ marmonna Booth._ Elle s'est enfuie._

Brennan racontait ce qui venait de se passer au reste de l'équipe, lorsque Booth reparut après avoir parlé son chef.

_-Il est en pétard,_ annonça t-il à la cantonade._ On doit retrouver Leslie, au plus vite. Elle est en danger._

_-En danger ?_ Répéta Angéla. _Pourquoi ?_

_-Ils ont abandonnés Matthew hier soir, probablement parce qu'il n'a pas parlé. Ils doivent croire que Leslie sait où est la disquette._

_-Et elle le sait_ ? Demanda Hodgins

-_On est parti du principe que non, puisqu'elle l'a toujours nié. Mais maintenant…._

_-Quoi, tu crois qu'elle nous a menti ?_ Ajouta Camille

-_Je dis simplement qu'elle nous cache des choses. Et maintenant, elle n'est plus là._

Ca avait été plus facile qu'elle n'avait pensé. En fait, bien que la sécurité soit très importante à l'entrée de l'institut, elle était juste là pour empêcher les gens d'entrer, et non pour les empêcher de sortir. En sortant, elle avait pris le bus, et s'était rendu dans un parc, non loin de l'institut. Là, elle s'était installée sur l'herbe et avait laissé son esprit divaguer à sa guise. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule, et surtout pas dans un endroit où elle savait qu'à quelques mètres, quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir son frère. C'était trop pour elle. A dire vrai, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. Elle en avait besoin, c'était tout. Elle était restée une heure, à songer à son frère, à ses parents, à la vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Et puis, elle s'était dite que l'équipe devait probablement s'inquiéter, et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de leur causer du souci supplémentaire. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Alors elle s'était relevée, avait essuyé les traces d'herbe sur son jeans, et avait quitté le parc. En chemin, elle croisa un café dans lequel un grand panneau promettait les meilleurs crèmes glacées de tout DC. Décidant de s'accorder une dernière folie, elle y entra. Elle s'assit à une des tables près de la fenêtre, et commanda une grande glace avec supplément chantilly. Regardant la rue à travers la large vitre, elle ne vit pas un homme, assis au bar, faire signe à deux hommes dehors, et s'avancer vers elle. Elle ne vit pas son sourire lorsque ses comparses s'assirent à une table, cachant quelque chose sous celle-ci. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'assit face à elle, qu'elle le regarda :

_-Excusez-moi ?_

_-Oui,_ répondit-il d'une voix innocente.

_-Vous êtes à ma table._

_-Je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger, mais j'ai cru vous reconnaître._

_-Désolé, je ne vous connais pas._

_-Non, c'est vrai, mais on a une connaissance en commun._

Leslie fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait à avoir peur.

-_Je vais vous donner un indice_, reprit-il, toujours avec ce sourire au visage. _Vous êtes sa sœur, et je suis…son tortionnaire._

_-Matthew…_

**A suivre...**


	20. Chapter 19

Voici la suite ! Je sais, vous êtes super étonnés qu'elle arrive aussi vite, hein ? C'est parce que la fin approche, et que ça devient de plus en plus intéressant à écrire. J'arrive plus à m'arrêter.

_T'Pau : Merci pour ta review Suspense, Suspense… C'est vrai que j'adore torturer mes lecteurs. Chui un ptit peu sadique. Oh non, pas Max. Le F.B.I., à la rigueur, mais surtout pas Max. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver couler dans du béton. Ha non, c'est la Mafia ça ^^_

_TempBrennan : Ca fait plaisir de savoir que certaines personnes RElisent ma fiction. Je suis assez étonnée ^^ Merci pour ta review._

_Herminela : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te laisse pas trop mariner sur ce coup ci ^^ Merci pour ta review._

_Merci aussi à fandebones  et Lilly Decosta pour vos reviews. Vous êtes tous géniaux !_

_Enjoy_

**Chapitre 19**

**POV Leslie**

_- Entres là dedans !_

On me poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce, sans aucun état d'âme. Je trébuchai, et failli me cogner la tête contre la table. Je me rattrapai au dernier moment, et serrai les dents pour me contenir. Je savais que c'était ma faute. J'entendis la porte se fermer derrière moi, en un claquement violent. Il était vraiment en colère et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Résignée, je m'assis de l'autre coté de la pièce, à une place que je n'aurais jamais cru tenir. Sur le chaise du suspect.

A ma droite, derrière la glace que j'imaginais être une vitre sans teint, je savais qu'il m'observait. Peut-être parlait –il avec elle, essayant de comprendre pourquoi je leur avais menti. Pourquoi je n'avais pas été tout a fait honnête. S'il savait. J'attendis quelques minutes, dans le silence le plus absolu, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, plus doucement que la fois précédente. Il avait eu le temps de se calmer.

Il s'approcha, ne me regardant à aucun instant. Il tira la chaise en face de moi, posa négligemment quelques feuilles sur la table en acier devant moi, et s'assit finalement. Enfin, pensai-je, il posa son regard sur moi. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Parce que lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, je pou y voir toute la déception, toute la colère même, qu'il ressentait. Cela me faisait sentir encore plus coupable. Il me fixa ce qui me sembla être une éternité, puis :

-_Raconte moi tout, depuis le début_, demanda Booth.

_Flash-back _

-_ Je vais vous donner un indice,_ reprit-il, _toujours avec ce sourire au visage. Vous êtes sa sœur, et je suis…son tortionnaire._

_- Matthew…_

L'information mit quelques instants à monter jusqu'à mon cerveau. Pourtant, lorsqu'il me sourit, je sus. Je su que la personne qui se tenait en face de moi était celle qui avait torturé, et probablement tué mes parents, puis a nouveau torturé, et tué mon frère. Que cet homme était la raison pour laquelle j'étais seule, désormais. Qu'il était mon pire cauchemar.

Je sentis une rage indescriptible monter en moi, plus fortes que toutes les émotions qu'avaient généré les derniers événements de ma vie. J'étais prête à le tuer, à mains nues, à l'écorcher, à l'éviscérer, à le faire disparaître de ce monde, à le faire disparaître de ma mémoire. Je serrai les poings çà m'en faire mal. Je voulais me faire mal, car sinon j'étais sûr de ne plus me retenir et de bondir pour le tuer, devant tous ces gens. Des larmes apparurent au coin de mes yeux. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la douleur physique, ou à cause de la torture mentale que je ressentais. Je ne su exactement combien de temps je restai ainsi, à le fixer comme si je pouvais le faire disparaître de la seule force de regard. Pourtant, il suffit d'une parole de sa part, pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

-_Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais._

Je ne répondis pas, j'en étais incapable. J'avais rêvé pendant des semaines de ce moment, d'être en face de la personne qui avait fait de ma vie un enfer. Pourtant, j'étais incapable de prononcer une seule parole, de faire un seul geste. J'étais comme paralysée.

_-Enfin, pas physiquement bien sur, mais… T'as le même regard que lui. Il me regardait de cette manière. Comme si il pouvait me tuer simplement en me regardant. Avec cet air de défi si insolent dans les yeux. Au début, du moins. Il a vite baissé la tête, je t'assure. Il n'a même pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il me supplie d'arrêter. Il était prêt à tout pour que j'arrête, tu sais ? A te vendre toi, et tes parents, enfin, si seulement ils avaient été encore en vie. Je l'aimais bien, tu sais. Si tu savais tout ce qui m'a appris. Sur lui, sur tes parents…sur toi._

Il sourit, d'un de ces sourires si moqueurs et à la fois si menaçants qu'ils vous tétanisent. Il pensait exactement ce qu'il disait, je le sentais.

_-Il m'a dit une chose assez intéressante, vois-tu ? Il m'a dit que tu savais où elle était._

Je clignai des yeux. Ne me dites pas que….

-_Donc, tu vas être gentille, et me dire où elle se trouve._

Je sentis un sourire étirer mon visage. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé la disquette. Et ils croyaient que je le savais. Tout d'un coup, je me sentis pousser des ailes. Cette information me donnait un avantage non négligeable. Tant qu'ils croyaient que je connaissais l'emplacement de ce qu'ils cherchaient, j'aurais la vie sauve. Et c'est avec mon sourire le plus insolent que je répondis :

-_Mais…De quoi parlez-vous ?_

A ma plus grande satisfaction, il perdit son sourire.

_-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi._

_-Ne pas jouer à quoi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez…._

Je voyais qu'il perdait son sang-froid. Il ne devrait pas être habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste, surtout pas une gamine de 16 ans Je me sentais plus en confiance au fur et à mesure qu'il s'énervait. J'avais peut-être une chance de m'en sortir, après tout.

Il inspira, longuement, profondément, fermant presque les yeux comme s'il faisait un immense effort. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était à nouveau calme. Il se pencha vers moi, d'un air complice, et mis sa min contre sa bouche, comme pour me dire un secret.

_-J'ai torturé tes parents, tu sais. Ton frère, aussi. Ils m'y ont forcé. Je ne voulais pas, mais ils m'y ont forcé. Je n'avais pas le choix._

Il jouait sur les mots. Il faisait passer mes parents pour les méchants, et tentait d'établir un lien entre nous. Il voulait créer une faille dans ma colère. Une brèche, dans laquelle il pourrait s'engouffrer. Il continua :

-_Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Je ne veux pas du tout te torturer. T'es bien trop jolie pou ça. Je ne voudrais surtout pas abîmer une frimousse aussi mignonne. Non, ce serait trop triste. Mais il va bien falloir que je te force à me dire ce que je veux savoir, tu sais ?_

_- Ou alors, vous pourriez tout simplement partir. Je ne sais pas où se trouve votre truc. Et, même si je le savais, vous croyez vraiment que je vous le dirais ? Vous qui avait tué toute ma famille ? Me dites pas que vous êtes assez stupide pour croire ça ?_

Il sourit encore. Là ou il aurait du être encore plus énervé que je me sois moqué ouvertement de lui, il souriait. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Il se pencha davantage, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Il murmura alors :

_-Tu vois, l'homme assis au fond de la salle, non loin de la jeune maman avec son bébé ? Regardes-le, vas-y._

Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. Je ne devais surtout pas céder à ses obligeances.

_-Allez, je t'en prie, joue le jeu un peu. Sinon, c'est pas drôle !_

Je continuai de le fixer, sans bouger un muscle. Je jouai avec le feu, je le savais, pourtant, le fait de tenir ma vengeance à bout de bras me donnait courage. Il souriait toujours.

-_T'es tétue, tu sais ? Mais tu aurais du le regarder, vois-tu, car maintenant, il est vexé. Et quand il est vexé, il est du genre à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Pour l'instant, il m'obéit encore, mais qui sait ? Il pourrait très bien tirer sur quelqu'un ici. Peut-être cette jeune maman, avec son bébé ? Ou encore ces deux adolescents, probablement en train de faire l'école buissonnière ? Ou même ce monsieur, lisant un journal ? Qui sait qui il pourrait tuer ?_

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je pouvais supporter ses menaces tant qu'elles m'étaient destinées. Mais je ne pouvais pas mettre en danger la vie d'innocents. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Pour autant…Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où était la disquette. Comment l'inventer ?

_-Ou peut-être que je pourrais lui demander de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un…de plus proche de toi. Quelqu'un comme l'agent Booth, par exemple ? T'en penses quoi ? Ou son fils, il est à l'école aujourd'hui, non ? Parker, c'est ça ? Ah moins que…Oui, je sais…Je lui ordonnerais de tuer le docteur Brennan. Après tout, c'est avec elle que tu es le plus proche, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a aussi perdu sa famille, presque au même âge que toi. Je présume que ça crée des liens, une histoire si tragique en commun. Et tu penses que si elle s'en est aussi bien sortie dans la vie, tu pourras toi aussi survivre à tout ça, pas vrai ? Que tu pourras, tout comme elle, devenir anthropologue, écrire des best-sellers, et peut-être même bien tomber amoureuse d'un bel agent du F.B.I. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour, m'a-t'on dit… Ca te foutrais un sacré coup au moral, si elle devais malheureusement perdre la vie, tout cela à cause de toi ?_

J'ouvris la bouche dans un cri muet d'horreur. Comment pouvait-il… ? Non, pas eux…. Je ne pouvais pas les sacrifier. Ils avaient été les seules lueurs d'espoirs ces derniers temps. Je devais trouver un moyen.

J'en étais là dans mes interrogations lorsque j'entendis une sonnerie de téléphone. L'homme en face de moi fronça les sourcils, avant de sortir un portable de sa poche. Ca ne devait pas être prévu. Il décrocha, me regardant toujours. Comme si j'allais m'enfuir…

-_Quoi ? Ils sont prêts d'ici ?_

-…

-_Merde !_

J'entendis soudain de l'agitation dans la rue. Mon pire ennemi tourna vivement la tête, et je l'imitai, inquiète. Ce que je vis me stupéfia. Quatre SUV barraient la route, formant une zone autour du café, toute sirènes hurlantes. Des agents en sortirent, équipés de gilets par balles et armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils se mirent immédiatement en position et visèrent l'établissement dans un même mouvement.

Du bruit à ma droite m'alarma. Un homme s'était levé, une arme à la main. Probablement celui qu'avait désigné mon agresseur. Il fit un signe à celui-ci avant de parler dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots, avant que l'homme assis en face de moi ne se lève en disant d'une voix où perçait une touche d'inquiétude :

_-Je te retrouverais. Et cette fois, tu me supplieras de te tuer, tout comme l'on fait tes parents._

Et, sans que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, il emboîta le pas de son complice et sortit par l'arrière boutique. Je me levai dans l'optique de me lancer à leur poursuite lorsque deux agents entrèrent. L'un deux était Booth. Il du comprendre mon intention car il souffla :

-_Non Leslie, on s'en occupe, ils n'iront pas loin._

Le reste me paraissait flou. Je me rappelais être sortie, suivi de près par Booth et l'autre agent. Je me rappelle monter dans une voiture, sans qu'on ne m'adresse un mot.

_Fin Flash-back_

Le regard glacial de Booth me ramena sur terre, loin de mes souvenirs.

-_Il pensait que tu savais où est la disquette,_ dit-il

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, c'était évident. Pourtant, derrière ce qu'il venait de dire, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de sous-entendu. Il me signifiait que lui aussi, croyait que je connaissais l'endroit ou se trouvait la disquette.

-_Tu comptes me poser une question, ou tu veux juste faire la causette_ ? Le provoquai-je avec un sourire.

Il ne le prit pas bien. Ses traits se durcirent, et il se rapprocha imperceptiblement, comme pour me faire peur.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, rugit-il._ Tu t'es enfui, et on te retrouve dans un café entrain de discuter tranquillement avec un homme impliqué dans le décès de toute ta famille. Merde, à quoi tu joues ?_

_-A rien, Booth, je ne joue à rien,_ répondis-je_ d_'une voix posée. _Je me suis enfui car j'en avais besoin. Je pense que c'est compréhensible, vu ce que j'ai traversé. Je me suis arrêtée dans ce bar, et cet homme m'a rejoint. Je ne savais pas qui il était avant qu'il ne me le dise._

_-Où est la disquette, Leslie ?_ Me demanda t-il brusquement. _Je sais que tu le sais. Tes parents l'ont dit à ton frère, peu de temps avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Et lui te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, il faut que tu me le dises._

Je baissai la tête. Je devais tenir bon. J'avais promis.

_-Leslie… J'essaie de coincer les assassins de tes parents. De ton frère. Ca fait des semaines que je ne fais que ça. Aides moi un peu, je t'en prie. Que crois-tu qu'ils pensent de toi ? Que, alors que tu pourrais les venger, tu refuses de m'aider à capturer ceux qui les ont tués. Leslie… Je ne te comprends pas._

_-Est-ce que je suis en état d'arrestation ?_ Demandai-je finalement.

Son regard étonné me fit comprendre qu'il s'attendait a tout, sauf à ça.

_-Pardon ?_

_-Est-ce que tu m'arrêtes, ou je suis juste interrogée ? Parce que si c'est le cas, t'as pas le droit de me retenir ici sans preuves. Si je ne suis pas arrêtée, laisse moi partir._

Son visage se ferma. Je venais de l'écarter d'une façon qu'il n'arrivait pas à admettre. Il était blessé. Blessé que je ne lui fasse pas confiance. Et je me sentais coupable de l'avoir blessé.

_-T'es libre de partir. J'appelle un agent, il va te reconduire au foyer. Tu n'es plus sur l'affaire. Adieu, Leslie._

**A suivre...**

Nous nous approchons de la fin, mes amis. Plus que 4 ou 5 chapitres, et je vous dirait adieu, moi aussi ^^

Leslie n'a plus l'air aussi innocente qu'elle n'y paraissait, hein ?

Alors, est-elle impliquée ? Comment ? Pourquoi ne veut-elle rien dire à Booth ?

Vous avez des théories ?

Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	21. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour la suite. Sans compter celui-ci, il reste 3 chapitres, puis un épilogue, et ce sera fini. Le prochain chapitre est déjà fini, et j'ai entamer le suivant. Vous devriez avoir la suite d'ici la rentrée, c'est à dire la semaine prochaine (Eh oui, je reprends les cours mercredi ^^). Autre info; j'ai corrigé et refais la mise en page des chapitres précédents, donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Réponse aux reviews:

_Low-BB_: le dénouement arrive bientôt, tu as déjà quelques réponses sur le comportement de Leslie dans ce chapitre. Mais, comme toujours, la fin de ce chapitre apportera davantage de questions, et de suspense. En tout cas, Merci pour ta review !

_Lilly Decosta_: Eh oui, les personnages trop honnêtes m'ennuient. Suis-je sadique ? Merci ^^

_Arroganz_: Tu as lu tout la fiction d'une traite ? Félicitations ! Non, je rigole, en tous cas, je suis ravie que tu apprécie le suspense, c'est l'un des points qui, à mon sens, est le plus important. Merci pour ta review.

_La_: Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je vais tacher de répondre à tes commentaires: pour l'âge de Leslie, en effet, j'ai changé. En réalité, j'ai commencé cette fiction il y a presque 3 ans maintenant, et mon style d'écriture a pas mal changé entre temps. Cela explique que je corrige sans arrêt mes chapitres, et certains passages. J'ai changé l'âge de Leslie pour rendre l'histoire un peu plus crédible. Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais commenté le discours dans le chapitre 13, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :). Le Bioterrorisme, c'est une idée de la série Fringe, si tu connais... Sinon, l'idée c'est que ce sont des terroristes qui, au lieu de faire péter des bombes et de tuer des gens, créent des inventions, des armes de destructions massives, ou des trucs du même genre. Pour finir, voici la suite :) Mais je suis à peu près sûre que tu aura la même réflexion à la fin de ce chapitre là.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

**Chapitre 20**

**PDV Leslie**

Je le regardai, les bras ballants, sonnée. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de me renvoyer de l'affaire ? Alors que j'avais juré que je vengerai mes parents ? J'inspirai profondément, blessée plus que ne voulais l'admettre. Je savais pourtant que c'était une bonne chose. Que je ne pouvais, ni ne devais, les mettre en danger à cause de ce que je savais. Que j'étais sûre de les mettre en danger avec ce que je savais. Ce que j'avais refusé de dire. Mais quand même. L'idée soudaine de ne plus les voir, de devoir les oublier m'était insupportable. Ils avaient été ce que j'avais eu de plus proche d'une famille, alors que je me croyais seule au monde, perdue. Booth dû percevoir mon regard où les larmes commençaient à affluer, puisqu'il détourna la tête, refusant par la même de m'affronter. A la place, il se pencha vers la porte, actionna un bouton que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, et dit :

-_Appelez-moi un agent pour reconduire le témoin chez elle_.

Et, sans le moindre regard pour moi, sans la moindre hésitation, il ouvrit la porte et sortit, la laissant se refermer sans bruit derrière lui. Tout était dit.

Je n'eu conscience des larmes que lorsque l'une d'elles se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table en acier, laissant une marque humide. Je le devais, me répétai-je, et j'eu l'impression que c'était plus pour me convaincre qu'autre chose. Je me laissai partir en arrière, et sentis mon dos percuter le dossier de la chaise avec un grand bruit. Je le devais.

**_Flash-back_**

-_Leslie ! Merde, Leslie, réveilles toi_ !

Je grognai un peu et, tentant de me tourner loin de cette voix, j'agrippai la couette d'une main afin de disparaître dessous. J'avais eu une rude journée de cours, enchaînant des cours de math, littérature et chimie avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Et j'exagérais à peine. J'avais dû réconcilier ma meilleure amie avec son copain à la pause déjeuner, et j'avais à nouveau supporté quelque heures supplémentaires de cours, avant de sortir de l'enfer qu'était le lycée pour me rendre compte que le bus n'était pas passé. J'avais donc du rentrer à pied, soit une heure de marche sous la pluie torrentielle de ce mois très… pluvieux. Bref, en cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir. Aussi, je serrai fort la couette au dessus de moi, et fis comme si personne n'essayait de me réveiller.

La couverture me fut brusquement arrachée et je me redressai, prise de peur. Matthew, mon frère que je détestais tant en ce moment, en avait visiblement décidé autrement. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à mon réveil, soupirai, et déclarai, tandis que mon regard remontait lentement en direction de Matt :

_-Il est deux heures du matin, bordel ! Qu'est ce qui se p…_

La question se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque je vis le visage désespéré de mon frère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Pas même lorsqu'on avait appris pour la disparition de papa et maman, quelques mois plus tôt. Je l'avais vu triste, triste à mourir même, mais jamais je n'avais vu cette expression sur son visage. Comme s'il était détruit.

_-Habilles toi_, me murmura t'il, se faisant pressant. _Vite_ !

Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, et je sautai hors du lit, enfilai rapidement un jeans et un pull, et emboîtai le pas de Matt, déjà sorti de ma chambre. Il dévala les escaliers, couru en direction de la table de la cuisine où j'apercevais un sac de toile, visiblement rempli à craquer. Je le suivis, un nœud dans l'estomac.

_-Matt ! Dieu, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !_

Il ne me répondit pas, ne me regarda même pas. A la place, il sortit du sac une sorte de crosse noire que je n'arrivais pas à identifier dans la pénombre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se plaça devant une fenêtre, écartant le rideau à l'aide de cet objet que je compris. Il tenait un semi automatique. Mon cœur rata un battement. Je reculai instinctivement, non pas par peur de mon frère, mais plutôt par peur de la situation qui semblait déraper. Mon dos percuta le plan de travail de la cuisine et je retins un sifflement, sous le regard agacé de Matt.

La pièce fut soudainement envahie d'une lumière crue, comme lorsqu'on balaye une pièce de la lumière d'une lampe torche. Mon frère se plaqua contre le mur, tenant toujours l'arme à hauteur de son visage tandis que, de son autre main, il m'intima à me baisser. Effrayée, le cœur battant comme un forcené contre ma poitrine, je me laissai glisser en vitesse le long du meuble, me cachant du mieux que je pouvais. Matt ne me quitta pas un seul instant du regard, comme pour me réconforter, comme pour me dire que tout irait bien. Lorsque la lumière s'évanouit, il se courba et entreprit de me rejoindre, de l'autre coté de la pièce. Il passa devant le sac, qu'il prit de la main qui ne tenait pas le pistolet.

_-On ne peut pas sortir par là_, me murmura t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la porte d'entrée._ Ils sont déjà là. On va passer par le jardin pour rejoindre la ruelle, derrière la maison de M et Mme. Sander. Suis-moi._

J'ouvris la bouche, dans le but de demander à nouveau ce que _bordel_, il se passait ici, mais Matthew détourna la tête et repartit en direction de la porte donnant sur notre jardin, plaçant le sac dans son dos. Je le suivis aussitôt, trop effrayée pour en faire autrement. Les Sander étaient nos voisins, un couple de retraités sans histoires avec lesquels mes parents avaient tissées une forte amitié. Mme Sander avait été ma baby-sitter pendant un temps, et M. Sander était celui qu'on appelait lorsqu'on avait un problème de plomberie. Notre jardin était mitoyen du leur, et tout deux communiquaient par un petit portail, situé à l'arrière du jardin. Et ce fut vers celui-ci que Matt m'emmenait.

Nous traversâmes la pelouse en catimini, courbés et à toute vitesse et j'étais presque sûre que Matt ne s'autorisa à souffler que lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le jardin des voisins. A l'autre bout de celui-ci, les Sander avaient construit un mur, pour empêcher certains « voyous » qui traînaient dans la ruelle en contrebas de rentrer chez eux. Matthew me passa le sac, et escalada le mur en un temps record. De là haut, il récupéra le sac et m'aida à monter, conscient du fait que seule, je pouvais rester un sacré bout de temps en bas.

Lorsque enfin nous atterrîmes de l'autre coté, ce fut pour voir deux hommes nous regarder, de l'autre coté de la ruelle. Je me tournai immédiatement vers Matt, qui fixait nos poursuiveurs. Il n'y avait qu'une petite cinquantaine de mètres entre eux et nous et ils semblaient tout deux en excellente condition physique et pas très amicaux, d'après ce que je pouvais voir. La voix de mon frère me stoppa dans mes pensées :

_-Leslie_, avertit-il,_ je vais compter jusqu'à 3, et tu vas courir le plus vite que tu peux, okay ? Suis moi comme si t'étais mon ombre. Surtout ne les laisse jamais t'avoir._

J'hochai la tête, tout en tentant de reprendre ma respiration que je savais capitale à partir de maintenant.

-_D'accord. 1…2…3 !_

Je détalai aussitôt, suivant les pas de mon frère, m'éloignant de ces deux hommes. Derrière moi, quelqu'un cria un ordre, et je su que la partie se jouait maintenant. Je ne savais pas qui étaient ces hommes, ou ce qu'ils voulaient, mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais sure : S'ils m'attrapaient, j'étais fichue. Et ce fut dès lors avec l'énergie du désespoir que j'enchaînai les foulées, tentant de ne pas me faire distancer par Matthew. Je ne su combien de temps nous courûmes, ou combien de kilomètre nous parcourûmes. Je n'avais alors conscience que de la brûlure qui me prenait à la gorge, que de mon souffle, de plus en plus erratique, et surtout, des pas derrière moi qui semblaient se rapprocher inéluctablement de nous, peu importe à quelle vitesse on courrait.

A un moment, alors que je longeais un grillage rouillé sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, Matt tourna rapidement la tête vers moi, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours là, et me cria, sa voix couvrant à peine le bourdonnement qui résonnait dans mes oreilles :

_-A droite, Leslie. Vite !_

Il fallut quelques temps à mon cerveau pour digérer l'information, et j'aperçus presque trop tard le petit chemin qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Je sentis mes pieds déraper sur le sol humide, et je faillis tomber, me raccrochant uniquement à un coté du grillage. Pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle, déjà je me remettais à courir sur la terre boueuse qui nous menait je ne savais où. Matthew nous fis à nouveau bifurquer, avant que je n'aperçoive un imposant bâtiment en ruine. Je compris où Matt voulait en venir. Il s'agissait d'un ancien entrepôt, aujourd'hui en désaffection, dans lequel j'avais l'habitude de venir avec mes amis. C'était l'idéal pour une partie de paint-ball. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, et Matt nous conduisit à l'autre bout du bâtiment, là où était encore entreposés certains matériaux qui formaient des cachettes idéales. Là, entre deux plaques de placo, cachés sous des pots de peinture et autres objets, nous nous assîmes, tentant tout deux de reprendre notre souffle. A travers un mince interstice, j'aperçus nos agresseurs entrer dans le bâtiment.

-_Merde !_ Sifflai-je à mon frère,_ qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel, nom de D…_

_-Leslie, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, alors écoutes moi bien…_

_-Comment ça ?!_

_-Leslie !_ Me coupa t-il, plus durement cette fois.

Je me tus aussitôt, non pas à cause du ton qu'il avait employé, j'avais l'habitude, mais plutôt à cause du regard terrifié qu'il arborait à cet instant. Il guetta les alentours quelques secondes, pour vérifier qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu, et, se plaçant à ma hauteur, il murmura :

_-Je sais que ce qu'il se passe te parait dingue, mais il va falloir que tu me fasse confiance, ok ? Je ne peux pas t'en dire trop, il en va que ta sécurité, mais je t'en prie, écoutes moi. Les gens qui sont là en voulaient à maman et papa._

La question me brûlait les lèvres :

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je…Je peux pas te le dire, mais toujours est-il que maintenant, ils en ont après moi. Parce qu'ils croient que j'ai ce qu'ils voulaient des parents. Leslie…Il va falloir que je m'en aille, d'accord ? Loin, et pour un moment. Pour l'instant, il ne s'intéresserons pas à toi, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait mais… dès lors qu'ils comprendrons je ne peux pas leur livrer ce qu'ils veulent…ils partirons à ta recherche. Ne leur dis jamais rien, tu m'entends ? Jamais, sur quoi que ce soit de notre enfance. A personne. Tu vas trouver ça fou, mais il en va de l'avenir du monde…_

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit, tout proche. Matthew se tendit, tandis que je tressaillis. Il reprit, en parlant plus vite :

_-Si je ne m'en sors pas…Tu vas devoir finir ce que papa et maman ont commencé. Tu devras le détruire._

_-Détruire quoi ?!_ Questionnai-je, ma voix partant vers les aigues sous l'effet de la panique.

_-Ce qu'ils veulent. Il faut que tu le détruises. Peu importe ce que tu entendras sur les parents, moi, ou cet objet. Détruis le._

_-Par là !_ Cria une voix, qui me semblait être à quelques mètres de nous.

_-Il faut que j'y aille_, me pressa t-il, prenant ma main dans la sienne._ Dès que je sors d'ici, cours en direction de la sortie de secours, là ou Bryan a été blessé l'année dernière. Rentre à la maison et surtout ne dis à personne ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Attend que je te contacte._

_-Matt…_gémis-je, terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre, lui aussi.

_-Je t'aime_, prononça-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. _Et n'oublie jamais : « L'imagination est plus forte que la connaissance, car la connaissance est limitée, tandis que l'imagination engendre le monde entier »._

_-Quoi…_ murmurai-je devant l'incongruité de sa dernière phrase.

Il serra ma main un peu plus fort, et asséna :

_-Rappelle t-en._

Et, avant que je n'eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, d'essayer de le revenir ou juste de _faire quelque chose_, il s'était relevé et courrait déjà à travers l'entrepôt, ses pas claquant avec force sur le béton.

**_Fin Flash-back_**

-_…m'entendez ? Mlle Swan ?_

Une voix masculine m'extirpa de mes pensées, et je sursautai, comme prise en flagrant délit. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que je n'étais plus dans cet entrepôt, à quitter la seule famille qu'il me restait, mais toujours dans les locaux du F.B.I, face à cette vitre sans teint qui me narguait depuis mon arrivée. Je tournais finalement la tête vers la porte, pour découvrir un agent appuyé contre le battant, une main sur la poignée. Il avait la quarantaine bien entamée, les tempes déjà grisonnantes, même si on devinait une musculature forte sous son costume trois pièces taillé sur mesure, et le charisme certain d'un homme dans la fleur de l'âge. Et surtout, une expression impatiente collée sur le visage.

Je me composai un sourire d'excuse, et je répondis d'un air contrit :

_-Désolé, M. l'agent. J'étais dans mes pensées._

_-Ouais_, marmonna t-il, tandis que je remarquai le tapotement vif de son doigt sur la poignée. A n'en pas douter, il n'était pas ravi d'être là.

-_Je suis venu vous ramener chez vous, sur ordre de l'agent spécial Booth._

Oh ouais… Et la réalité me frappa avec force. Je n'étais plus sur l'affaire. Il le fallait. Aussi, je me levai, les membres tout endoloris, et suivis l'homme qui repartait déjà.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, j'étais plus ou moins confortablement assise à l'arrière d'un véhicule. Tandis que l'agent qui devait me ramener jouait sur son portable, je laissai mes pensées dériver. Et je réalisai à cet instant que c'était probablement la dernière fois que je voyais Booth et Brennan, l'institut Jefferson. Alors que ma gorge se nouait, je me forçai à penser à ce que je devais faire. A la mission que m'avait confié Matthew. A la raison pour laquelle je me devais de partir. J'avais vécu ces derniers mois dans une sorte de transe, ma vison semblait alors flouée, faussée, et j'avais l'impression d'évoluer dans un tableau dont une partie refuserait obstinément de sortir de l'ombre. Jusqu'à ma rencontre avec l'homme qui avait tué ma famille. En le voyant, ce fut comme si le voile qui m'empêchait auparavant de voir l'entière vérité disparaissait, me permettant enfin de _comprendre_.

J'attendais toujours que l'agent daigne lâcher son téléphone pour se mettre en route. Lorsqu'il le fit enfin, il se tourna vers moi et lâcha un « désolé » qui me fit froncer les sourcils. J'avais la désagréable impression que cette excuse ne s'appliquait pas seulement au retard. Mais déjà, il démarrait, les pneus crissant sur l'asphalte. Le trajet se fit en silence, l'agent dont j'ignorais le nom étant concentré sur la route, et moi n'ayant pas forcément envie de faire la causette.

Je regardai la route défiler sous mes yeux, mais aucune des images qui s'imprimaient sur ma rétine ne réussissait à ôter cette autre vision : celle de Booth, de son regard trahi alors que je refusait de coopérer. Si seulement il savait… J'avais voulu tout déballer au moment où j'avais moi-même compris. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Des brides de phrases me revinrent en mémoire : _« Ou peut-être que je pourrais lui demander de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un…de plus proche de toi. Quelqu'un comme l'agent Booth, par exemple ? T'en penses quoi ? Ou son fils, il est à l'école aujourd'hui, non ? Parker, c'est ça ? »… «Je lui ordonnerais de tuer le docteur Brennan. Après tout, c'est avec elle que tu es le plus proche, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a aussi perdu sa famille, presque au même âge que toi. »… « Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour, m'a-t-on dit »…_Il connaissait des détails de leur vie, des détails jalousement bien gardés, que seul quelqu'un de proche d'eux pouvait connaître. Mais c'était surtout cette dernière phrase qui m'avait convaincu. Seul un agent ayant travaillé avec Booth pouvait savoir pour leur relation si spéciale… Il y avait une taupe au sein du F.B.I. Et je ne pouvait pas confier à Booth ce que je savais, sans le dire aussi aux terroristes.

Arrivé à un feu rouge, l'agent sortit son portable de sa poche, et je soupirai intérieurement : «quel accro aux sms….». Comme s'il avait entendu ma réflexion, il regarda dans le rétroviseur et m'adressa un air désolé, avant que la porte arrière ne s'ouvre brusquement, que deux bras ne m'happent vers la sortie et que je sente la morsure d'une aiguille qu'on m'enfonce dans le cou.

**PDV Narrateur**

_-Merde !_

La voix claqua presque avec autant de force que le poing fut envoyé contre le mur. Booth souffla lourdement, serrant les dents pour ne pas se détruire les doigts à nouveau. A coté de lui, Brennan était assise, muette. Dire qu'elle était bouleversée aurait été un euphémisme. Elle se sentait trahie. Peut-être même plus que Booth. Elle avait senti une véritable connexion avec Leslie, leur enfance similaire les ayant grandement rapprochés. Elle s'était reconnue en la jeune fille, et avait compris certaines choses essentielles sur elle et sur sa relation avec Booth grâce à cette gamine. Elle leva les yeux vers Booth. Il regardait devant lui, les traits tirés, les deux mains serrant presque convulsivement le dossier de son fauteuil. Brennan ressentit un élan de compassion envers lui. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour le consoler, comme il l'avait fait si souvent par le passé avec elle. Mais sa peur panique d'être rejetée la clouait sur son siège, et elle ne pouvait que regarder, impuissante, son partenaire, l'homme qu'elle aim- se torturer l'esprit. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose comme « Booth, ce n'est pas votre faute » ou encore « On va résoudre cette enquête, soyez en sûr », ou un truc parfaitement irrationnel puisque _non, elle ne pouvait pas deviner l'avenir_, mais juste, réconfortant.

Alors qu'elle débattait avec elle-même, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un Sweets essoufflé :

_-Vous m'avez appelé ?_

Brennan fronça les sourcils, mais déjà Booth répondait :

_-Ouais, entrez._

C'était le monde à l'envers : Booth appelait à la rescousse un psychologue, Sweets qui plus est. D'ailleurs celui-ci affichait un grand sourire niais, comme si, soudainement, on reconnaissait sa valeur. Il entra vivement dans la pièce, mais Booth ne lui laissa pas le temps de savourer l'instant.

_-Leslie ne coopère pas. Elle n'a rien voulu dire, et j'ai du la relâcher : j'ai rien contre elle._

Booth semblait détruit.

_-Mais…_bredouilla Sweet qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

_-Merde_ ! s'exclama à nouveau l'agent du F.B.I. _Elle sait où est la disquette ! Elle le sait forcément. Comment j'ai pu être aussi con ! Aussi aveugle !_

_-Comment le savez-vous ?_ Interrogea Sweet

_-Parce que c'est évident !_ Beugla Booth. _Anthony et Virginie Swan l'ont dit à Matthew, parce qu'ils savaient que le groupe de bio-terroriste les avait retrouvé. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient préparé leur fuite. Qu'ils avaient avec eux leurs anciennes identités. Pour disparaître, et protéger leurs enfants. Mais ils devaient le dire à Matthew avant. Au cas où ils leur arriverait malheur. Et lorsque Matt a disparu à son tour, il l'a dit à Leslie._

_-Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il…_tenta Sweets, avant de se faire stoppé par Booth, furieux :

_-Les parents de Leslie ont été retrouvés mort 3 semaines après la disparition signalée de Matt. Mais, d'après Camille, ils étaient morts depuis un mois. Ca signifie que les assassins se sont mis en quête de Matt au moment ont les parents mourraient, à quelque jour près. Et lorsque qu'ils ont tué Matt, ils savaient déjà pour Leslie. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'approcher tant qu'elle était avec nous. Alors ils ont tenté de la faire sortir de son trou. La façon dont ils ont disposé le corps de son frère : ça ressemblait à une exhibition. Un moyen de forcer Leslie à réapparaître. Et ils ont parfaitement réussi._

_-Ok,_ tempéra Sweets,_ ça prouve qu'ils croient que Leslie à la disquette. Mais comment être sûre qu'elle le sait vraiment ?_

_-Parce que je l'ai vu ! Quand je lu ai demandé si elle savait où se trouvait la disquette, j'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle mentait. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprend toujours pas : lorsqu'on a appris pour la disquette, Leslie était sincèrement étonnée. J'en mettrait ma main à couper : elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'on allait découvrir._

_-Il est possible,_ avança Sweets, _qu'elle est, en quelque chose, occulté ce souvenir._

_-Quoi ?_ Lancèrent d'une même voix les deux coéquipiers.

_-Eh bien, Leslie a perdu à quelque mois d'intervalle toute sa famille. Si, effectivement, son frère lui a bien dit pour la disquette, peut-être a-t-il été plus facile pour elle d'oublier, en quelque sorte, le souvenir de son frère lui apprenant pour la disquette. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'a pas vraiment oublier, mais que son esprit avait refusé jusqu'à présent de relier ce souvenir traumatisant à l'affaire en cours. On a souvent vu des enfants traumatisés dans l'enfance oublier ce qu'on leur avait fait subir, ou même des assassins persuadés de n'avoir jamais tués personne, simplement parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas le souvenir._

_-Donc, vous pensez qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de Matt lui expliquant pour un secret capable de détruire le monde ?!_

_-Il ne lui a probablement pas dit pour le contenu de la disquette._

Un silence accueillit ses propos. Cela faisait beaucoup à avaler.

_-Mais oui_, continua Sweets,_ Leslie a oublié, ou plutôt, refusé de se souvenir de certains de ses souvenirs particulièrement traumatisants. C'est…_

Le psychologue ne pu finir sa phrase. Un agent déboula dans la pièce, sans prendre le temps de frapper à la porte ou de saluer. Et, d'après son souffle erratique, il semblait avoir couru jusqu'ici.

_-Agent Booth_, débita le jeune homme âgé à tout casser d'une vingtaine d'années, _votre témoin a disparu._

Les sourcils, auparavant froncés de Booth se levèrent à l'unisson avec ceux de Brennan et de Sweets.

-_De quelque témoin parlez-v…_

Et soudain, il se tut. Son visage se déforma, mélange de surprise et d'horreur, tandis que l'anthropologue se levait d'un bond. Pour une fois, elle avait compris plus vite que son partenaire. Elle s'élança vers la porte, suivit par Booth, et finalement par Sweet, plus perdu que jamais :

_-Mais….Quel témoin ?_

_-C'est Leslie !_ Cria Booth.


	22. Chapter 21

Voila la suite, à l'heure pour changer. J'espère que vous êtes bien accrochés, parce que l'histoire s'accélère, et les PDVs permutent très rapidement.

Low-Bb: Merci de commenter aussi souvent ! Tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir. Alors, comme tu es la seule à avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, ce chapitre t'est dédié ^^ Pour le bisou, va falloir attendre encore un chapitre :)

**Chapitre 21**

**PDV Leslie**

J'avais connu bien des réveils difficiles dans ma vie. A 12 ans, durant les vacances d'été, Matthew s'était faufilé dans ma chambre, le lendemain d'un de ses jours où j'avais pris un malin plaisir à l'agacer. Alors, ce matin là, il arriva jusqu'à moi, bien heureuse dans mon lit, et vida d'une traite une bassine d'eau froide sur le crâne. Le choc thermique fut tel que je fus malade durant la semaine qui suivit, et finis le week-end à l'hôpital. Mes parents grondèrent Matt tellement fort qu'il vint s'excuser sans oser une seule fois me regarder. L'année d'après, en vacances chez Amy, ma meilleure amie, tout mes amis s'étaient réunis et avaient comploté pour me réveiller de manière originale. Ca l'avait été. Ils avaient appelé les pompiers en disant qu'un incendie s'était déclaré dans ma chambre, et une armée de soldats du feu avait débarqué pour me sauver. J'eus la frayeur de ma vie lorsque l'un d'eux enfonça la porte (ouverte qui plus est), et me réveilla en actionnant la lance à incendie.

Bref, j'avais connu beaucoup de réveils difficiles. Mais lorsque je me réveillais dans cette petite pièce sombre,, de 2 mètres sur 3, baignant dans une sordide lumière jaunâtre, lorsque j'humai cette odeur nauséabonde de pourriture, je me dis que celui là serait nommé numéro 1 des réveils les plus difficiles.

Je soulevai avec douleur ma tête, ayant l'impression qu'une barre de métal s'était enfoncée dans ma nuque et jouait avec mes vertèbres. Je grognai et tenait de bouger mon corps endolori. Mon dos semblait être cassé en deux, mes jambes étaient cotonneuses, et je sentais le goût du sang dans la bouche. Luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, j'essayais de me remémorer les derniers événements. L'interrogatoire, la voiture, l'agent et son portable… et la piqûre. J'avais eu raison finalement. Le F.B.I. était bel et bien infiltré. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui pourtant, pas un instant je n'avais suspecté l'agent même qui devait me ramener. Et le pire dans l'histoire, était que Booth ne se rendrait pas compte de ma disparition. Enfin, pas avant un long moment.

Le grincement d'une porte me força à me redresser, en tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur. Un homme se tenait sur le seuil, seule sa silhouette visible dans l'obscurité. Mais je savais ce qui il s'agissait. Je l'avais vu quelques heures auparavant. Il du penser la même chose, puisqu'il chantonna :

_-Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait._

Je tentai de serrer les poings avant de me rendre compte que, même sans les liens qui me rattachaient à la chaise, je n'avais plus la force de bouger mes membres. L'homme s'avança, et je le vis enfin. Ainsi placé, debout face à mois dans une lumière tamisée, il semblait encore plus menaçant. Je savais qu'il le faisait exprès. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sinistre, et, d'un geste nonchalant, il pointa mes mains :

_-Tétrodotoxine. Une neurotoxine très puissante, qui entraîne un engourdissement voir une paralysie, selon la dose, des membres. Très pratique pour séquestrer quelqu'un. Tu ne pourras pas bouger tes bras avant quelques heures, alors mets-toi à l'aise, d'accord ?_

Et, riant de sa propre blague, il tourna les talons et sortit, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Le silence revint, insoutenable.

**PDV Narrateur**

_-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ Beugla Booth en pénétrant dans la salle derrière le miroir sans teint.

Le technicien, assis devant les appareils d'enregistrement, sursauta, et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. Tout le monde au bureau savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas traîner lorsque l'agent spécial Seeley Booth était en colère. Sa partenaire entra à sa suite, suivit à quelques secondes près du jeune agent qui les avait averti, McLaaren, et de Sweets.

McLaaren s'approcha des écrans, et, pianotant quelques instants sur le clavier, il leur montra une vidéo de surveillance. Celle de la salle d'interrogatoire devant eux. On y voyait Leslie sursauter lorsqu'un agent vint la chercher. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, les deux quittaient la salle.

_-Qui est-ce ?_ demanda Brennan, devançant Booth.

_-C'est l'agent Walsh. Il est arrivé au bureau de Washington il y a deux mois, après une bavure qui lui a coûté sa carrière dans la Marine._

_-Quel genre de bavure ?_ Enchaîna Booth, le front plissé.

-_Officiellement, une erreur de jugement a conduit toute son unité dans une embuscade._

_-Et officieusement ?_

_-Il était soupçonné de trafiquer avec un groupe de rebelle Afghans. Mais il a fait appel à un avocat dont le salaire à l'heure dépasse le mien au mois. L'armée n'ayant aucunes preuves si ce n'était le témoignage d'un vétéran atteint de SSPT, Walsh a été blanchi, mais renvoyé quelques mois plus tard. L'armée arrive toujours à ses fins._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir avec la disparition de Leslie ?_ Le pressa Booth

_-Eh ben, il aurait pas du ramener Leslie. Il était affecté à une descente, mais il a annulé quelques minutes avant sous prétexte qu'il était malade. Une heure quarante-trois minutes plus tard, il venait chercher votre témoin. Depuis, on a pas de nouvelles de lui. Il a pris sa voiture de fonction au garage, est parti avec le témoin et on perd sa voiture à l'angle de la 12ème et d'E Street._

_-Très bien. Il faut qu'on la retrouve. Cherchez la voiture. Il y a un système de localisation dans chaque S.U.V. Trouvez comment il l'a débranché, et essayez de la localisez._

Et, aussi vite qu'il était rentré dans la pièce, il ressortit, ayant déjà en main son cellulaire.

**PDV Leslie**

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, je ne sus combien de temps s'était écoulé. L'absence de lumière naturelle, le silence presque complet qui y régnait et l'état semi comateux dans lequel je végétais en étaient les principales causes. Aussi, lorsqu'un homme entra dans la pièce, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux qui ne cessaient de se refermer, j'aurais pu jurer que j'étais ici depuis des mois. Une lumière vive envahit la pièce, agressant mes yeux si sensibles. La tête en feu, je me redressai du mieux que je pus, et observai l'homme qui s'approcha de moi. Il était grand, les épaules baraquées, le visage carré et le regard sombre. La main encore posée sur l'interrupteur qu'il venait d'actionner, il sortit de sa poche une sorte de talkie-walkie, qu'il porta à ses lèvres :

-_Elle est réveillée_, annonça t-il avant de replacer l'émetteur.

Il avait un fort accent des pays d'Europe de l'Est, et je m'imaginai presque immédiatement le tortionnaire russe, membre du KGB, dans une petite cellule au fin fond de la Sibérie. Je m'attendais déjà à se qu'il vienne me faire avouer ce que je savais avec des méthodes peu orthodoxes, pourtant, il s'éloigna de moi et alla s'installer contre le mur opposé, à quelques pas derrière moi. Un moment plus tard, peut-être dix secondes, peut-être dix minutes, la porte grinça, et je sus sans lever la tête qu'il s'agissait du patron. L'homme qui était venu me voir la première fois. La porte se referma derrière lui, et ce fut à cet instant que je remarquai son sourire narquois. J'avais une folle envie de lui faire bouffer son rictus… Il adressa un signe de tête à M. Muscles derrière moi, comme le ferait deux collègues de bon matin. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ils allaient torturer quelqu'un. L'homme s'approcha davantage, jusqu'à n'être qu'a une vingtaine de centimètre de moi. J'avais une vue plongeante sur son entrejambe, pourtant, je ne prenais pas la peine de lever la tête vers lui. Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement, avant qu'il ne s'accroupisse pour être à mon niveau. Et enfin, je relevai mon regard pour l'ancrer dans le sien. Un regard de défi.

-_Comme va la paralysie ?_ demanda t-il, un air préoccupé sur le visage. On aurait cru un médecin interrogeant une de ses patientes sur l'évolution de son rhume. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Ce son sembla le rassurer, puisqu'il murmura :

_-Ca a l'air mieux…Tu pourra bientôt reprendre le contrôle de tes mains. Je devrais t'administrer une autre dose, tu sais, mais tu me fais de la peine._

Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais sauté à la gorge. Comme si j'avais besoin de sa pitié… Je luttai pour garder les yeux ouverts, refusant de lui laisser gagner la partie, pourtant je retombai dans l'inconscience sans même m'en rendre compte…

**PDV Narrateur**

_-Ici Angéla Monténégro !_ Chantonna la jeune femme après avoir décroché sans quitter son écran des yeux.

_-Angéla, c'est Booth. Leslie a été enlevée._

_-Bonjour Booth, Vous allez bien ? Moi… Quoi ?! Comment ça, « Leslie a été enlevé » ? Mais qu'est ce qui…_

_-Whoo ! Clamez-vous ! Il faut qu'on la retrouve. J'ai mis le F.B.I. sur la voiture qui emmenait Leslie, mais j'ai besoin de renseignement sur l'agent Walsh, du bureau. On a son dossier, mais je veux tout savoir sur lui. Comment il est entré en contact avec les terroristes ? Où peut-il aller ?_

_-D'accord, d'accord,_ bredouilla l'artiste, chancelante. _Depuis combien de temps… ?_

_-Presque deux heures et demie maintenant,_ murmura Booth, défait._ On n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle…_

_-Quoi ? Avant qu'elle quoi, Booth ?_

_-Avant qu'ils ne commencent à lui soutirer des information_s, conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

Ce faisant, il se tourna vers sa partenaire, à quelques pas derrière lui. Elle avait le regard vrillé sur lui, comme si elle se raccrochait à lui dans ce cauchemar. Et Booth put percevoir, l'espace d'un court instant, ses yeux briller. Il fit un pas vers elle, mu par l'instinct, celui de vouloir la réconforter, sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre exactement. Il n'en eu pourtant pas le temps.

_-Agent Booth !_

Seeley se stoppa, et, tournant la tête, aperçu McLaaren qui courait vers lui.

_-Vous l'avez retrouvé_ ? Cria t-il presque, s'attirant le regard outré de quelques agents présents dans les couloirs. Il se rembrunit, laissant le temps au jeune agent de venir.

_-Non,_ commença son interlocuteur,_ j'ai mis des fouines sur le coup de la voiture, mais pour l'instant, rien de nouveau. Mais on a trouvé quelque chose sur le gars du restaurant. Les témoins de la scène ont pu donner une description assez précise._

_-C'est qui ?_

_-On ne sait pas. On a cherché sur toutes les bases de données à notre disposition, même celle d'Interpole. Rien. Mais en fouinant un peu, je suis tombé sur d'autres rapports sur cet homme. Sur certaines de ses planques. Alors j'ai regroupé tous ce que j'avais glanés sur ce fils de pute, et je l'ai envoyé au docteur Sweets, pour qu'il détermine son profil._

_-A quoi bon ? Ca ne va pas nous aider à retrouver Leslie_ ! Beugla Booth,

_-Si justement. Ca peut nous aider à réduire la zone de recherche. Nos analystes travaillent dessus en ce moment, en collaboration avec le docteur Sweets._

_-Très bien, tenez-moi au courant._

Booth observa l'agent s'éloigner au triple galop, et souffla. Retrouver Leslie revenait à chercher une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Brennan le tira de sa transe en le frôlant pour s'enfuir dans la même direction que l'agent Walsh.

_-Bones !_ Cria Booth, l'arrêtant dans sa lancée, _où allez-vous ?_

_-Au labo, je vais continuer l'examen de Matthew Swan, voir si je peux déterminer où il a été séquestré._

Booth remarqua qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder, aussi il s'avança, jusqu'à sentir son souffle erratique sur son visage. Il se baissa un peu, juste assez pour être au niveau des yeux de sa partenaire. Là, il s'évertua à croiser son regard, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

_-Bones…_ Souffla t-il, approchant sa main d'elle pour froisser le tissu de son gilet, sur son bras. _On va la retrouver, ok ?_

_-Comment pouvez –vous le savoir ? Vous n'en savez rien !_

Brennan se reculait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, et fut bientôt hors de portée de la main de Booth.

_-Vous n'en savez rien…_répéta t-elle encore, détourna le regard, avant de faire volte-face, et de s'enfuir loin de Booth.

Il la regarda partir, le cœur en morceaux.

**PDV Leslie**

Cela faisait quelques minutes que j'avais repris le contrôle complet de mon corps. Après les tressaillements incessants de mes doigts et de mes pieds, j'avais pu enfin commander mes membres sans me concentrer intensément. Dorénavant, je pouvais surélever ma tête sans ressentir toute cette douleur dans la nuque. Mon inconscience prolongée avait provoqué de sacrés dégâts sur ma résistance, mais ces quelques instants de répit m'avais permis de me focaliser sur ce qui était important. A savoir qu'il fallait ne rien dire, sous aucun prétexte. Si Booth et Brennan étaient au courant de mon enlèvement, alors je devais gagner du temps. Je déliai à nouveau mes muscles, et fixai la porte des yeux. J'avais remarqué un peu plus tôt une caméra dans l'angle de la pièce, et je savais qu'on m'observait à l'instant.

Le temps me donna raison, puisqu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, peut-être plus, j'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrit. C'était lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était le seul à me rendre visite, l'enquête nous ayant appris que plusieurs hommes différents avaient torturés mes parents. J'aurais préféré avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autre, car cet homme avait le don de me mettre dans tous mes états. Dès qu'il fut éclairé par le néon, j'observai ses mains, à la recherche d'une éventuelle arme, ou d'un engin de torture. Rien. S'il avait amené quelque chose, il l'avait très bien caché.

A la place, il tira une chaise que je n'avais même pas remarquée dans l'obscurité, et la plaça devant moi. Après un coup d'œil dans l'ange de la pièce, là où je savais qu'il se trouvait une caméra, il s'assit face à moi.

_-Comme ça va ?_ demanda t-il, et si les circonstances avaient été différentes, j'aurais presque cru qu'il était sincère. Après tout, peut-être qu'il été sincère : il me voulait en vie pour répondre à ses questions. C'est pourquoi je ne pris pas la peine de le rassurer, continuant de le fixer comme s'il pouvait disparaitre de mon seul regard.

_-Ca a l'air d'aller mieux, en tout cas_, sourit-il, sans tenir compte de mon silence. _C'est bien. Ca ne serait pas drôle si tu ne pouvais pas crier._

Nous y voila. Après sa pseudo-inquiétude, il passait à l'attaque.

-_Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais le même regard que ton frère ? Il me semble, oui. J'adore cet air de défi que vous prenez tout les deux. Enfin, « preniez » pour ton frère. Je le pense vraiment. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus ironique dans l'histoire ? C'est à cause de ce regard si Matty a tant souffert. Il avait le don de mettre en colère tout mes collègues._

Je sentais des larmes d'impuissance envahir mes yeux, mais je me refusais à toute faiblesse devant lui. Maintenant que j'en étais capable, je serrai les dents, jusqu'à transformer cette impuissance en fureur.

_-Matty était vraiment exceptionnel. Tout comme tes parents. Tu te rappelles d'eux ? Ou peut-être étais-tu trop occupé à remplacer ta famille par d'autres ?_

_-Vous comptez me torturer, ou juste me faire mourir d'ennui ?_ Crachai-je.

L'homme eut un sourire entendu, et se pencha, me faisant frissonner sous son regard sans expression.

_-Voyons, quel langage ! Je ne veux pas te torturer. Je te l'ai déjà dit ça. On ne se connait pas suffisamment tout les deux, tu te fais une fausse idée de moi. Tu me vois comme le méchant de l'histoire, mais c'est faux. Je ne veux pas te torturer. Mais tout dépend de toi. Si tu le veux, tu es libre. Pas de douleur, pas de tristesse. Un mot de ta part, et tu peux rejoindre l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

Je tirai sur mes liens, juste assez pour me permettre de me rapprochai de mon agresseur.

_-J'en dis que vous feriez mieux de me torturer_, répondis-je, tentant de faire abstraction des trémolos dans ma voix.

En voyant son visage, ses traits crispés, je sus que je venais de sceller mon destin.

**PDV Narrateur**

Lorsque Booth entra sur la plateforme protégée de l'institut médico-légale Jefferson, Brennan y travaillait depuis des heures. Wendell l'y avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt, et tout deux analysaient avec attention le cadavre désormais méconnaissable de celui qui fut Matthew Swan. Booth passa son badge magnétique dans la fente, attendit un peu le temps que le système passe au vert, puis grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. Brennan ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, donc Wendell se chargea de mettre Booth au courant des dernières nouvelles.

_-On a trouvé des insectes sur les os de la victime_, débita t-il, et Booth remarqua avec amusement qu'il prenait le même air que Brennan lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. A savoir comme lorsqu'on parle à un enfant. Il n'avait peut-être pas tord._ Hodgins est en train de les examiner…_

_-Nicrophorus americanus !_

Booth se retourna vivement vers la voix, et vit du coin de l'œil Brennan faire de même. Hodgins les avait rejoint sur la plateforme, une boite de pétri dans la main. Booth mourrait d'envie de le presser à parler, pourtant il laissa l'entomologiste triomphant arriver vers eux. A son grand étonnement, ce fut Brennan qui parla :

_-J'ai fini l'examen : la victime présente les mêmes lacérations que les précédentes. J'estime à quatre le nombre de tortionnaires différents, mais on peut cette fois remarquer que scarification est largement majoritaire. C'est là qu'Hodgins intervient. Malgré l'état des restes, j'ai pu isoler quelques plaies datant de périodes différentes. Sur chacune d'entre elles, sans exception, nous avons retrouvé des larves d'insectes, aussi j'ai demandé au docteur Hodgins de les identifier._

_-Ce sont des coléoptères nécrophages, très présents dans le nord de l'Amérique. Ils se nourrissent en général de cadavres de mammifères, mais ceux-ci n'ont pas eu le même régime alimentaire que leurs congénères._

_-Comment ça ?_ Le pressa l'agent du F.B.I. lorsque l'entomologiste ne reprit pas.

_-J'ai retrouvé deux générations de coléoptère dans les abrasions de la victime. Et la période de gestation du Nicrophorus americanus est de 24 jours en moyenne. Soit beaucoup plus que la période durant laquelle la victime était cliniquement morte._

Hodgins inspira, et conclus :

_-Ce qui veut dire que les coléoptères ont commencé à se développer sur la victime alors qu'elle était toujours en vie._

_-Quoi, vous voulez dire que Matthew se faisait dévorer par des bestioles, en plus de tous ce qu'on lui a infligé ?!_

Personne ne répondit. Ce n'était pas la peine. Brennan reprit :

_-Matthew est mort depuis seulement quelques jours, pourtant, son cadavre est beaucoup trop décomposé pour des conditions naturelles._

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_-La victime a été détenue dans un endroit chaud, humide, et très propice à la prolifération d'insectes._

_-Et ça nous aide en quoi… ?_ grogna Booth, peu enclin à lui faciliter la tâche.

Brennan ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle continua de le fixer, pas habituée à ce qu'il se montre aussi désagréable avec elle. Et elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle était blessée. Cependant, elle se força à refouler ses élans sentimentaux, et se concentra sur son objectif : retrouver Leslie. Elle détourna la tête, et annonça :

_-Matthew était détenu dans les égouts. Plus précisément dans les salles destinées à l'entretien près du métro. Tous comme ses parents._

Booth sembla se calmer, et adressa un regard désolé à sa partenaire, qu'elle accepta avec soulagement.

_-Donc, Leslie est probablement détenu dans le même endroit. Aucun moyen d'être plus précis ?_

_-Si,_ intervint Hodgins, resté jusqu'à présent silencieux._ Cette espèce de coléoptères est protégée et les sites où elle est présente sont répertoriés. Alors avec les recherches du F.B.I. sur les anciennes cachettes de ce groupe et mes informations, on devraient être en mesure de déterminer avec précision où Leslie pourrait être détenue._

_-J'appelle Sweets_, se contenta de dire Booth, s'éloignant déjà avec son téléphone.

**PDV Leslie**

La douleur se répandit comme une langue de feu, progressant à toute vitesse à travers mes membres, mes muscles, et brûlant tout sur son passage. Complètement arquée sur mon siège, je tentai de m'échapper à cet enfer, les bras déformés, les pieds ancrés dans le sol comme si je pouvais m'y enfouir, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet. La main s'éloigna, et la douleur se replia. L'élancement dura cependant, comme si mon cœur battait dans chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses. Mon corps se relâcha, et je sentis avec soulagement mon dos rencontrer l'acier froid du dossier.

J'inspirai profondément, tentant de refouler cette douleur presque insurmontable. L'homme se planta devant moi, ne me laissant pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Il était seul, ce qui signifiait que l'autre, celui qui me torturait, était toujours derrière moi. Je résistai à la tentation de tourner la tête pour le surveiller, et, à la place, j'inspectai soigneusement mes blessures : les différentes coupures sur mes bras ne m'élançaient presque plus. Le sang avait fini de couler, et il commençait à sécher sur mes plaies. Ironiquement, je ne sentais plus mes doigts. L'homme venait de m'en casser deux, et chaque tressautement de mes mains était douloureux. Pourtant, je ne les sentais presque plus.

_-Où est la disquette_ ? Interrogea l'homme, le visage dénué de compassion, la voix dure.

_-J'en sais rien_, réussis-je à répondre, incapable d'ironiser comme je l'aurais fait il y avait encore quelques minutes.

_-Où est-elle_ ? Répéta t-il, pas un mot au dessus de l'autre.

_-Je sais pa_s, soufflai-je, tandis qu'on effleurait un de mes doigts meurtri.

Je le vis lever les yeux au-dessus de ma tête, je devinai vers l'autre homme, et lui adresser un signe de tête. Dans le même temps, je sentis une main rugueuse prendre la mienne, écarter mes doigts, m'arrachant un cri, et tordre mon auriculaire d'un geste vif. J'hurlai.

**A suivre...**

Alors, Leslie va t-elle mourir avant que Booth, notre chevalier au coeur de Lion, puisse la sauver ? J'ouvre les paris ! (Ok, c'est peut-être un peu de la triche sachant que je connais la suite ^^) Mouhaha *rire machiavélique*

Appuyez sur le petit bouton, juste en bas, que ça me motive à mettre la suite :) (Non, je ne fais pas de chantage du tout...).


	23. Chapter 22

Plus qu'un chapitre les amis ! Et le prologue bien sur. En tous cas, plein d'action dans ce chapitre. Et de l'amour….

Low-BB: Toi qui voulais un bisou, le voici ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ! Merci pour ta review.

Paaulina: Whaou, trois reviews d'un coup ? Je suis gatée ! Tu as lu tout la fiction d'un coup ? J'ai de nouveaux lecteurs ! En tous cas, merci de commenter, c'est malheureusement trop rare... Et je suis ravie que tu donne ton avis. Merci pour le lien dans les favoris. Mais je n'ai pas de compte twitter. Le seul moyen que tu sois mise au courant de la suite de la fiction est que tu t'inscrive sur ce site ( tu peux juste créer un compte lectrice) et que tu ajoutes cette histoire dans tes suivis :)

* * *

**Petit jeu pour fêter la –presque- fin de cette fiction** : Deux répliques de série se sont glissées dans ce chapitre. Pourrez-vous les retrouver ? Il s'agit de séries en cours et comptant parmi mes préférés. Donc, un indice, allez sur mon profil, où sont marqués toutes les séries que je suis ! Il faut aussi, bien entendu, retrouver les répliques dans ce chapitre. Ce jeu s'adresse aux mordus de série dans mon genre. Mais bon, si vous êtes sur ce site, c'est que vous avez une passion pour les séries, n'est ce pas ? Attention, c'est très difficile !

Le gagnant (ou les gagnants, si deux personnes trouvent chacune une réplique) aura le droit de me demander une fiction, sur la série qu'il veut (à condition que je la connaisse, bien sur) et sur le thème qu'il veut !

Bonne chance !

* * *

**PDV Narrateur**

Le trajet à l'arrière du SUV se fit silencieusement. Sur les banquettes disposées de chaque coté du fourgon, un équipe d'intervention du F.B.I. attendait, engoncée dans leur « armure », une arme à la main. Booth, debout au fond du véhicule, donnait ses ordres aux hommes qui hochaient la tête, concentrés. Lui-même était équipé du kit d'intervention du F.B.I, et avait posé son fusil d'assaut sur le sol, à coté de ses pieds. Lorsque enfin il finit son laïus, leur chauffeur leur signala qu'il abordait la station de métro où ils allaient intervenir. Booth profita de ce court moment de répit pour souffler. Dans quelques secondes, out au plus, une dizaine d'hommes spécialement entraînés du F.B.I. sortiraient du véhicule et plongeraient dans le métro bourdonnant de gens. Si tout se passait bien, autant d'hommes en ressortirait. Sinon…Booth n'osa pas penser à cette éventualité.

Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers l'avant du fourgon, vers le siège passager. A travers le grillage qui le séparait de l'habitacle, l'agent du F.B.I peinait à entrevoir sa coéquipière. Elle ne devrait pas être là, se répéta t-il pour la centaine fois lui semblait-il. Il aurait du refuser…

**Flash-back**

Lorsqu' Hodgins leur annonça qu'il avait un moyen de retrouver Leslie Swan, Booth sentit un flot d'espoir le submerger. Comme si retrouver cette fille pouvait résoudre tous ses problèmes. C'était en partie vrai. Aussi, il ne perdit pas un instant pour ramener les fesses de Sweets à l'institut, conscient que chaque seconde passée pouvait être la dernière pour Leslie. Le psychologue décrocha rapidement, et soutint les hurlements de Booth, à présent incapable d'attendre. Il déclara de mettre en route immédiatement, ce qui calma à peine son interlocuteur. Booth raccrocha et rangea d'une main sûre le cellulaire dans la poche de sa veste. Dans le même moment, il tourna les talons vers le centre de la plateforme où Wendell le regardait, un peu craintif face à la colère de l'agent. Celui-ci parcourut rapidement les alentours du regard, avant de demander, sa voix partant légèrement dans les aigus :

_ -Où est Bones ?_

L'assistant ouvrit ses yeux un peu plus grand, surpris encore une fois de l'inquiétude constante de Booth pour sa partenaire. Pourtant, après ces quelques mois auprès des deux protagonistes, cela ne devrait plus le surprendre…Il ravala ses réflexions sur la dynamique du couple d'enquêteurs, et pointa du doigt le bureau de l'anthropologue. Booth lui adressa un bref signe de tête, que Wendell interpréta comme une forme d'excuse pour son agressivité, bien qu'avec lui on était jamais sur, avant de redescendre les escaliers et de se diriger à grands pas vers le refuge de sa coéquipière. « Vivement qu'ils finissent ensemble », soupira intérieurement le jeune apprenti, secouant doucement la tête, avant de se remettre au travail.

Arrivé près la porte en fer, Booth marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il doutait. Elle l'avait déjà repoussé une fois parce qu'il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Comment savoir ce qu'il devait faire à présent ? Mais, en apercevant Brennan affalée à son bureau, contemplant avec nostalgie une photo, probablement celle d'elle avec ses parents, songea Booth, il su qu'il devait entrer. Alors, il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait, il agit avec son cœur. Il frappa à la porte, en deux coups doux mais brefs, et entra sans attendre la réponse. Tempérance leva à peine les yeux vers lui à son arrivé. Et c'est en regardant cette photographie qui représentait tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, qu'elle répondit d'une voix lasse :

_ -Pas maintenant, Booth. J'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi._

Malgré le refus, Booth se convint d'avancer. Il se déplaça jusqu'à pouvoir toucher son bureau, et rétorqua d'une voix qu'il rendit la plus douce possible :

-_On n'est pas obligés de se battre, tu sais. Je t'ai dit que je te laissais du temps. Je le pensais, et je le pense toujours. Tout comme le fait que l'on retrouve Leslie. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas deviner l'avenir. Bien sur qu'on ne peut pas. Mais fais-moi confiance. Comme tu m'as toujours fais confiance, Bones. On va la retrouver. Et on va la retrouver en vie._

_-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?_ demanda finalement Brennan, d'une voix devenue tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion.

_-Bones…On va la retrouver._

_-Ouais_, siffla t'elle en retour, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. _Je sais, tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche. Où sont tes preuves, Booth ? Prouves-moi qu'on va la retrouver. Vas-y !_

Durant sa brève tirade, elle s'était levée, et s'approchait de son partenaire, déterminée, désespérée, aussi. Booth souffla. Comment lui faire comprendre… ?

-_Tout n'est pas qu'une question de preuves,_ murmura t'il, laissant la colère de Brennan se diluer dans la douceur de sa voix. _Quelqu'un a dit un jour : « La fois précède, l'intelligence suit »._

Brennan le coupa, agacée :

_-Saint Augustin a dit ça. Et je ne crois pas à ton dieu, Booth._

_-C'est là que tu te trompes,_ asséna t-il, la fixant dans les yeux. _Ca ne s'applique pas seulement à ma religion, aux miracles et à tout ce que tu crois être une vaste supercherie._

_-Je ne le crois pas, c'est une vaste supercherie…_

_-Peu importe. Il faut d'abord croire avant de prouver. Cela s'applique à tout les cotés de la vie. Ais la fois, Bones. Crois-y de toutes tes forces._

Ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, comme toujours lorsqu'ils se lançaient dans ce genre de débats. Pourtant cette fois, quelque chose d'autre vibrait dans l'air. Comme une onde qui réunissait les deux partenaires. Le désir. Chaque d'eux désirait que l'autre fasse le premier pas, franchisses cette misérable distance qui les séparaient.

_-Docteur Brennan, agent Booth ?_

Comme pris en flagrant délit, les deux partenaires se retournèrent, tandis que Booth mettaient quelques pas entre lui et l'objet de ses désirs. Wendell se tenait à l'entrée de la porte, que Booth n'avait pas refermée. Brennan se racla la gorge, chose qui n'échappa pas à Booth, et demanda :

_-Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_-Le docteur Sweets vient d'arriver, et Hodgins nous demande de le rejoindre dans le bureau d'Angéla._

En quelques minutes, l'enquête avait enfin pris un tournant positif. Après que Sweets ait appris à toute l'équipe ce qu'il avait découvert à propos des terroristes, Hodgins et lui avaient demandé à Angéla d'afficher une carte de la région. Hodgins avait commencé par lui demander de conserver uniquement les zones où ses bestioles avaient été répertoriées. Sur la ville de Washington, seules quelques zones restèrent en surbrillance verte. Mais au grand désappointement de tout le monde, tous le réseaux de souterrains de la ville s'alluma tel un sapin de noêl. Sweets intervint, et ses donnés limitèrent les planques à quelques endroits dans couloirs souterrains servant à la maintenant des lignes de métro. Il en restait 4, pour un total de plusieurs kilomètres carré. Trop, décréta Booth. Comme si le ciel avait entendu la détresse dans sa voix, son cellulaire sonna. Presque désespéré, il décrocha, maussade, avant que son visage ne s'illumine soudainement.

-_Angéla_, appela t-il après avoir raccrocher. _Peut-on avoir une carte météorologique des dix derniers jours ?_

_-Pourquoi ?_ demanda t-elle tandis qu'elle s'activait.

_-I jours, il y a eu cette pluie torrentielle sur la région. J'avais pas tilté jusqu'à présent parce qu'on était à Détroit durant cette période. Mais on vient de me dire qu'une partie de ces souterrains justement avait été envahis par la flotte, et condamné._

_-Ok, donc les ravisseurs sont forcément hors de cette zone touchée par la pluie. Attendez une petite seconde…_

Soudain, une carte s'afficha par-dessus la précédente, affichant les précipitations sur chaque partie de la ville. Rapidement, Angéla supprima deux des zones vertes. Et Booth se chargea de la dernière.

_-Ca peut pas être celle-la,_ déclara t'il en pointant la zone la plus étendue._ Ici, c'est le Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport Metro Station, cette station de métro dessert l'aéroport. Avec toutes les mesures anti-terroristes prises dans les aéroports depuis le 11 septembre, il n'y a aucun moyen que le métro ne soit pas surveillé. Ce qui nous laisse… une seule option._

Angéla fit un zoom sur la zone verte restante, tandis que Booth appelait le F.B.I.

_**Fin flash-back**_

L'arrêt brutal du véhicule le sortit de ses pensées. En un instant, les portes du fourgon s'ouvrirent, et, comme un seul homme, les agents du F.B.I. en sortirent, leurs armes bien calées dans leurs mains. Booth descendit à son tour, et se plaça naturellement en tête du groupe. Sous le regard des passants stupéfaits et un peu préoccupés, Booth désigna l'entrée du métro. Sans un mot, la dizaine d'agents le suivit alors qu'il descendait l'escalier menant à la rame de métro, les gens s'écartant sur leur passage.

Arrivé en bas, Booth bifurqua à droite, et, au lieu de s'avancer vers la foule qui attendait le métro, il ouvrit une porte en acier où une pancarte indiquait « Défense d'entrer, personnel uniquement. ». Faisant fi de l'avertissement, le groupe vêtu de noir entra dans le couloir mal éclairé, se mettant d'instinct et d'expérience en formation tactique, Booth devant, le canon de son fusil pointé devant lui, et le reste derrière lui, par rangée de 2 ou 3.

Ils avançaient silencieusement, tandis que le chef de l'opération regardait l'écran sur l'appareil qu'il tenait à la main. Booth suivit du regard les 10 points rougeâtre qui avançaient à travers l'océan de vert reflété par l'écran. Plus loin, il apercevait une zone jaune foncée, presque orange. Il s'agissait d'un simple écran, relié à un satellite qui lui retransmettait les données thermiques de ces souterrains. C'était de cette manière qu'il avait pu déterminer avec précision la position du groupe de terroriste, chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu trouver lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte de la quantité de passages sinueux sous le niveau de la mer. Booth fit un zoom arrière sur l'écran, et aperçu un autre groupe de points rouge arrivé de l'autre coté, à égal distance de leur cible.

Lorsqu'il estima la distance qui les séparaient de leur cible à quelques dizaine de mètres, Booth lança un regard derrière lui, s'assurant pas la même que tous était prêt au combat qui s'annonçait inévitable. Booth eu une pensée pour sa partenaire, restée à l'avant du fourgon, lorsqu'il aperçu une porte devant lui.

Booth se plaça contre le mur, à droite de l'ouverture, tandis qu'un autre agent prenant place à l'opposé. Le reste de la formation se plaça autour de la porte, prête à l'enfoncer. En un éclair, ils furent à l'intérieur, recevant une slave de balle. L'homme à la gauche de Booth, l'agent Marc, prit un projectile en plein poitrine et le choc le fit tombé en arrière, se cognant contre le mur, inconscient. Le F.B.I. répondit aux coups, et les tympans de Booth bourdonnèrent bientôt dans cette pièce d'acier où les bruits étaient amplifiés. Trois des terroristes furent abattus, tandis qu'un autre touchait deux des agents. Une balle sans la jambe et une autre dans la tête mirent fin à ses coups de feu.

Booth passa devant ses hommes, et, passant devant l'homme mort, du se retenir de lui mettre une dernière balle entre les deux yeux, lorsqu'il vit du sang maculer ses doigts. Booth su d'instinct qu'il était celui qui avait torturé Leslie. A la place, l'agent du F.B.I se dirigea vers l'unique chaise au milieu de la salle, où une silhouette était assise, la tête penchée de manière presque grotesque sur le coté.

Otant son casque et posant son arme à terre, Booth se pencha, et, frissonnant, posant deux de ses doigts sur le cou de l'adolescente. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'il espérait sentir un pouls, même faible. Enfin, lorsqu'il allait se résigner à abandonner, les yeux de la victime papillonnèrent et elle grogna légèrement. Booth laissa sortir un souffle qu'il croyait avoir retenu à l'instant où il était rentré dans la pièce de torture. Les bras de Leslie étaient constellés de coupures, plus ou moins profondes, et Booth aperçu certains de ses doigts tordus de manière inquiétante derrière le dossier.

Mais ce qui mit Booth dans une colère noire, fut ce qu'il vit sur la poitrine et le ventre de la jeune femme. Ils lui avaient ouvert sous chemisier, et Booth apercevait son soutien-gorge, seul rempart aux regards. Sur ses épaules, le long des dentelles du tissu noir et sur le ventre, tous les agents purent contempler les marques de coups, les bleus commençant déjà à se former, et quelques traces de brûlures apportaient une touche de rouge sur la peau désespérément pale. Malgré sous envie de la détacher pour l'emmener loin de cette horreur, Booth resta immobile, se contentant de prendre constamment sous pouls. Il savait qu'il devait attendre l'équipe médicale.

Le reste se passa presque comme dans un rêve. Booth vit les agents passer à coté de lui sans vraiment les voir. Les infirmiers arrivèrent, s'occupèrent de Leslie, qui n'avait pas reprit conscience depuis son grognement, et, après quelques minutes d'examen, l'allongèrent sur un brancard qui refit le chemin contraire à travers les couloirs puants et humides. La lumière du jour agressa Booth, qui plissa les yeux, et ne vis Brennan que lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, lui parlant avec de grands gestes. Après quelques mots laconiques pour la rassurer sur l'état de l'adolescente, que des blessures superficielles, si on ne prenait pas en compte les dommages psychologiques, Booth montra à l'arrière de l'ambulance, tandis que sa coéquipière remontait dans le fourgon pour le suivre.

**Flash-back**

_-Booth, Booth !_

L'agent du F.B.I se retourna à cette voix, le téléphone encore à l'oreille. Il leva sa main devant lui, dressant deux doigts vers Brennan, l'incitant à se taire.

_-Oui, Monsieur, Bien Monsieur_, conclut-il d'une voix que Brennan n'entendait pas souvent aussi soumise.

Replaçant sous cellulaire dans la poche de sa veste, il releva la tête vers sa partenaire qui l'avait rejoint.

_-Je viens avec toi,_ souffla Bones, lorsqu'elle se fut assurée que personne ne les regardait.

Booth ouvrit grand les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il entendait. Il plaça ses deux mains sur ses hanches, dans cette position agressive qu'il prenait naturellement lorsqu'on l'importunait. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à entendre l'argumentation qui ne manquerait pas d'être….scientifique de sa coéquipière.

_-Comme ça, tu viens ? Il n'en est pas question ! T'as aucune espèce d'idée de ce qu'est une intervention de cette ampleur, tu risques de te faire tuer et de faire tuer quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Booth,_ murmura Brennan, et l'agent du F.B.I. sentit son cœur fondre comme neige au soleil à l'entente de cette voix.

Dans le même temps, deux fouines passèrent en coup de vent dans son dos, le bousculant au passage. Il tomba en avant, se rattrapant aux épaules de Bones. En une seconde, ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sentant le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Booth sentant une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, se racla la gorge et reprit, tentant de détourner le sujet :

_-Tu ne peux pas, Bones. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, je comprends, mais tu ne nous seras d'aucune utilité là-bas._

_-Je resterai dans la voiture,_ promis l'anthropologue d'une voix pressante, avant de reprendre, sa voix s'adoucissant : _Je t'en prie, Seeley. Je dois faire quelque chose. Et tu aura peut-être besoin de moi, selon l'état de Leslie. Je suis médecin, et je pourrais être la seule à la sauver._

_-Bones,_ tenta t-il une dernière fois, conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter. Surtout lorsque Brennan s'approcha davantage, et que le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes ne rejaillisse dans sa mémoire.

Booth ne sut exactement qui initia le baiser. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Toujours était-il qu'il tenait Brennan dans ses bras et l'embrassait: il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Brennan fit mine de se retirer, aussi Booth passa ses bras dans le dos de sa partenaire, la pressant contre lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas fait ça. Il se serait contenté de ce baiser échangé et aurait attendu qu'elle refasse un pas vers lui. Mais pas là. La pression des derniers jours, sa rupture avec Tempérance, la disparition de Leslie, tout cela agit comme une détonation qui le força à maintenir Bones contre son corps. Et ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser.

Mais, ce qui fut le plus excitant selon Booth et paradoxalement, fut le moment où ils se séparèrent, pantelants, à bout de souffle. L'agent du F.B.I. plongea alors son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et ce qu'il y lut lui coupa le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait. Il y lut de la confiance. Et…De l'amour ? Booth cru avoir rêvé, aussi il effaça cette idée de son esprit. Brennan ne bougea pas, le fixant elle aussi et allait dire quelque chose quand Angéla survint à l'autre bout du couloir, les appelant.

**Fin Flash-back**

Inconsciemment, Brennan passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Et sourit.

**A suivre…**

Alors, des idées sur ces deux répliques ? Difficile, hein ?

Un petit indice (le deuxième, je sais, mais je suis d'humeur gentille aujourd'hui) : Les deux répliques sont dans le même dialogue du chapitre, à quelque lignes d'intervalles !

Bon courage et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !


	24. Chapter 23

Le dernier chapitre les amis ! Vous avez de la chance, celui-là est beaucoup plus long que tout les autres. Je voulais terminer en beauté !

Low-BB : Merci pour ta review ! Ravie que le baiser t'est plu ! J'ai adoré l'écrire ^^ Pour les répliques, je donne de nouveaux indices dans ce chapitre. Bon courage ^^

CallMePaaulina : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Je t'ai déjà répondu par MP, mais je voulais te remercier pour reviewer autant. C'est très apprécié !

Nouveaux indices pour le jeu !

Comme je sais que ce jeu est très difficile, je vous donne de nouvelles chances de trouver ces deux répliques : En effet, elles sont redites dans ce chapitre ! Et en plus, dans la même phrase ! Si c'est pas de la gentillesse ça !

Alors, je redis : ce sont deux répliques, de deux séries différentes. L'une est telle quelle, l'autre est un peu modifiée. Ces deux séries font parti de celles que je regarde, l'une entame sa saison 5 à la rentrée, l'autre attaque sa saison 3.

Bon courage !

(Si personne ne trouve à la fin de la publication de cette fiction, je laisserai ce jeu en suspense, pour que d'autres puissent essayer. Ceux qui veulent connaître la réponse n'auront qu'a me demander par MP ^^)

**Chapitre 23**

**PDV Leslie**

La douleur me réveilla. Ou peut-être était-ce la sensation de couvertures mœlleuses et chaudes autour de mon corps. Je reprit conscience lentement, étape par étape, ou plutôt, partie du corps par partie du corps. Mes mains tout d'abord, qui me lancèrent presque immédiatement. J'avais l'impression qu'on s'amusait à me tirer les doigts un par un tout en les malaxant avec des braises. Puis mes jambes, qui semblaient ne pas avoir bougé depuis des mois. J'arrivais à peine à les remuer. Puis ma nuque, qui me tirait terriblement, et enfin, j'ouvris les yeux. Et les refermai aussitôt. La lumière était éblouissante, trop pour mes pauvres yeux qui n'avaient pas vu de lumière depuis…beaucoup trop longtemps.

Je plissai les yeux, et le rouvrirai petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que je puisse supporter la lumière. J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je voyais la bosse que formait mon corps sous les couvertures. Devant moi était suspendu une télévision, éteinte. A ma droite, une large baie vitrée donnait sur d'autres immeubles faits d'acier et de verre. Une table était repliée contre mon lit, et un plateau repas finissait de refroidir sur la table de chevet. A gauche, une porte devait donner sur la salle d'eau, et une autre donnait sur le couloir, où j'entendais les sons caractéristiques des hôpitaux. Les roues des brancards suivis de bruits de pas, les chuchotement des infirmières, les gémissements des patients pas aussi chanceux que moi.

Je me raclai la gorge, et constatai à cet instant qu'elle était désespérément sèche. Heureusement, j'avais remarqué un verre d'eau sur le plateau, à portée de bras. J'étais entrain de me demander s'il valait mieux mourir de soif ou risquer que la douleur dans mes bras se réveille lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Booth, flanqué de Brennan. Celui-ci me sourit, d'un sourire sincère et aussi éblouissant que l'avait été la lumière à mon réveil. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus, fut celui de l'anthropologue. Il était littéralement rayonnant. Le genre de sourire si communicatif que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de sourire à votre tour. Un ange passa.

Enfin, Booth s'avança et se plaça devant moi, me dominant, tandis que Brennan s'asseyait sur le siège à la gauche de mon lit. Les yeux pétillants, elle me fixait comme si j'allais disparaître d'une minute à l'autre. Aussi, je tentai un mince sourire, qui se termina en une grimace de douleur. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier était en feu.

_-Je..._

Je me raclai sauvagement la gorge, ne pouvant pas parler. Booth se précipita sur le plateau-repas, saisit le gobelet d'eau qu'il porta à mes lèvres. Quelques gorgées plus tard, je sentis que je pouvais parler :

_-Je vais bien,_ assurai-je à Brennan, accompagnant ces mots d'un petit sourire qui tira sur la blessure sur ma joue, qui avait nécessité quelques points de suture d'après Booth.

Je repris :

_-Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?_

_-Dix heures_, souffla Booth._ De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ?_

_-Euh….tu m'as interrogé, et puis cet homme est venu pour m'emmener. On était en voiture, on s'est arrêté à un feu rouge, et la porte s'est ouverte. Après, c'est le trou noir. Je me suis réveillée dans une petite pièce sombre et l'homme était là. Il…il…il…_

_-C'est bon,_ murmura Booth, réconfortant quand il vit des larmes affluer dans mes yeux.

Mais je devais continuer. J'inspirai longuement et fermai les yeux, tentant de me remémorer ces dernières heures.

_-Il m'a drogué avec une toxine. Euh, je me rappelle plus son nom, mais il m'a dit qu'elle paralysait…._

_-La tétrodotoxine ?_ Tenta Brennan, les sourcils levés.

_-Oui, c'est ça_, reconnu-je._ Il ne m'a pas tout de suite torturé. Il devait penser qu'il avait juste à émettre la possibilité que je puisse sortir pour que je dise tout ce que je savais._

_-Il a proposé que te libérer ?_ demanda Booth.

_-Ouais, enfin, tu sais, du genre « dis tout ce que tu sais et je te laisse partir. »_

_-Et t'as rien dis ?_

_-Non. Ne crois pas que c'était par un excès de courage, ou quoi, mais cet enculé avait tué toute ma famille. J'étais prête à tout faire, à tout enduré pour ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait._

Un silence accueillit mes propos. Probablement à cause de toute la hargne que j'avais mis dans cette phrase, une hargne qui ne disparaîtrait pas avant longtemps. Booth reprit, calmement :

_-C'est…C'est lui qui t'a torturé ?_

_-En partie, mais pas seulement. Lorsque je lui ai dit que je ne lui révélerais rien, il m'a frappé, plusieurs fois. C'est sûrement lui qui m'a fait ces entailles sur mon visage. Puis il est parti, et m'a laissé je ne sais pas combien de temps. J'avais aucune idée du temps qui passait. Quand il est revenu, il était de nouveau calme. Il est venu jusqu'à moi, et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait un couteau._

Je sentais les deux partenaires se crisper à fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans ma déclaration, mais Booth m'avait demandé des précisons, et j'étais décidée à lui donner.

_-C'est lui qui m'a fait toutes ces entailles sur mes bras,_ dis-je. _Il s'arrêtait toutes les quelques minutes pour me demander si je n'avais rien à dire. J'étais à deux doigts de tout lui avouer lorsqu'il est parti. Et puis, je crois que je me suis endormi. Ou du moins, j'ai somnolé. Puis un autre homme est venu. Type russe, baraqué, peut-être deux mètres, et au moins 100 kilogrammes. Il est resté devant moi, immobile, me fixant comme s'il imaginait tout ce qu'il allait me faire. Puis, l'enculé est revenu. Il s'est assis devant moi, à ma hauteur, tandis que le russe se plaçait derrière moi. Il m'a pris les doigts, et c'est là que j'ai compris. J'ai voulu hurler, tu sais. Je crois que j'ai compris à ce moment là que je ne m'en sortirai pas vivante. Merde, j'étais prête à tout pour qu'il ne fasse pas ce que je savais pertinemment qu'il allait faire. Il m'a cassé plusieurs doigts. Je sais pas combien. Et, entre chaque, l'homme devant moi me posait inlassablement cette question : « où est la disquette ? » Et je répondais, inlassablement « Je sais pas». C'était une sorte de putain de marathon. A celui qui tenait le plus longtemps. Et je partais avec un sacré handicap. Ils sont repartis. Et j'ai passé des heures…Enfin, des minutes je présume, à me demander si ce que j'endurais valait vraiment le coup. Je…Je… J'en était venu à me dire que mes parents était morts, et que rien ne pouvais les ramener, et qu'après tout…._

Je m'arrêtais. J'avais pu déballer tout ce que j'avais vécu, mais dévoiler ce que j'avais pensé, ce que j'avais _osé_ penser, était trop dur.

_-Enfin bref_, repris-je, mettant de la distance avec mes sentiments,_ ce jeu a duré un petit moment. L'homme m'a de nouveau laissé et lorsqu'il est revenu, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé. J'avais l'impression que tout à coup, il savait comment me faire parler. Il…Il s'est approché, et à ouvert mon chemisier. Je…J'hurlais pour qu'il arrête, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il arrête. Si…S'il m'avait demandé à cet instant de tout déballer, je crois que je l'aurais fait. Mais il a continué. Je crois qu'il voulait se venger, que...qu'après tout, il savait que je finirais par craquer et qu'il avait tout intérêt à en profiter. Il a commencé à me couper, sur ma poitrine, sur mon ventre, et à me frapper, encore et encore. C'est la dernière chose donc je me rappelle._

_-On est arrivés peu de temps après_, comprit l'agent du F.B.I., quand il vit que je ne parlais plus.

Puis il ajouta :

_-L'homme qui t'a torturé s'appelait Erik Strauss, d'origine allemande. D'après nos informations, il faisait parti du groupe ENWT, un groupe de bio terroristes dont le slogan est « un nouveau monde grâce à la technologie ». Ce groupuscule serait présent dans pas moins d'une trentaine de pays, et serais à l'origine de certaines des épidémies et attentas perpétrés ses dernières années._

_-Cet homme, Strauss,_ commençai-je, troublée d'attribuer un nom à cet ordure,_ il est mort ? Tu…tu l'as tué ?_

Booth me regarda, un long moment, comme s'il se demandait quelle réponse j'attendais. Puis, enfin, il répondit :

_-Oui. Il est mort._

_-Mais ENWT n'est pas mort, n'est ce pas ?_ Interrogea Brennan, encore assommée par tout ce qui venait de se dire.

_-Non_, avoua Booth, le regard triste. _Strauss n'était qu'un maillon de cette grande chaîne. Il en existe, d'autres, tant d'autres que j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse jamais arrêter ces gens là._

_-Tu as tué l'homme qui m'a pris toute ma famille, Booth_, conclus-je, _c'est peut-être égoïste de dire ça, mais ça me suffit. On ne peut pas gagner la guerre en une journée._

Un silence s'installa, confortable. Un silence teinté d'un sentiment de victoire, aussi. Mais je sentais que Booth n'avait pas fini.

_-Leslie_…commença t'il après un moment d'hésitation, _il y a une sujet que nous n'avons pas encore abordé…_

_-La disquette ?_ Devinai-je. Oui, je sais. _Je suis désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit pendant l'interrogatoire, mais je ne pouvais pas._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Au restaurant, quand Strauss est venu me rencontrer, il m'a dit des choses sur…sur vous. Comme le nom de ton fils, Booth._

Booth serra instantanément les lèvres, et je devinai qu'il se retenait de demander plus d'informations.

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas_, le rassurai tout de suite, _maintenant de Strauss est mort, je crois que ces informations sont mortes avec lui. Bref, quand je suis revenu au F.B.I j'ai eu le temps d'y penser, et je me suis dit que seul un agent du F.B.I., qui te connaissait, pouvait connaître ces détails…_

_-Walsh…._

_-Quoi ?_

_-L'agent Walsh, l'homme qui est venu te chercher en salle d'interrogatoire, Angéla a fait des recherches sur lui. Il était militaire, et on le suspectait de vendre des informations sur l'armée aux Afghans. Mais il n'a jamais été inculpé. Il a pu se payer un avocat. Le top du top._

_-Un militaire ?_ M'étonnai-je._ Comment un militaire a pu se payer un tel avocat ?_

_-Justement. Angéla a épluché ses relevés bancaires. Il n'a pas payé cet avocat. On lui a « offert ». L'ENWT a du voir un potentiel en lui, et a décidé de l'utiliser._

_-D'accord._

Un autre silence s'installa, moins confortable que le précédent. Je sentais Booth réticent à me poser la question qui devait lui brûler les lèvres, et je m'apprêtais à l'aider lorsque Brennan me devança :

_-Dis-nous où est la disquette._

Booth lui jeta un regard sévère, mais fut interrompu par mon rire :

_-J'étais justement en train de me demander quand vous oserez me le demander. Pour la défense, je n'avais pas compris où était la disquette jusqu'à ce que je me remémore ma dernière discussion avec Matt._

Je leur racontai rapidement la scène dans l'entrepôt, puis Booth demanda :

_-Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?!_

_-« L'imagination est plus importante que la connaissance, car la connaissance est limitée, tandis que l'imagination engendre le monde entier ». Il s'agit d'une citation d'Albert Einstein_, répondit Brennan, avant de se tourner vers moi et de demander :

_-Ca veut dire quoi pour toi ?_

_-Il s'agit de l'endroit où est caché la disquette._

Je sortis en fin de journée. Booth signa à contre cœur la décharge, lorsque je lui dis qu'on devait récupérer cette disquette de toute urgence. En passant les portes de l'hôpital, J'eus un instant d'hésitation. Mais Brennan me suivit, et passa son bras dans mon dos, pour me forcer à avancer. Je souris en pensant que Booth avait sacrément déteint sur elle. Et, au sourire en coin de Booth, j'en conclus qu'il devait penser la même chose. Booth alla chercher la voiture, tandis que j'attendais sur le trottoir avec l'anthropologue. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, quand Brennan les interrompit :

-_J'ai embrassé Booth._

Je faillis m'étouffer.

-_Quoi ? Comment ça, t'as embrassé Booth ?_

_-Et bien, je sais pas trop, c'est juste…arrivé._

_-Arrivé_ ? Répétai-je, sous le choc._ Bon, ok, c'est arrivé. Et…maintenant ?_

_-Quoi maintenant ?_

_-Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?_

_-Je…Booth m'a dit un truc, enfin, il m'a soumis une théorie, qui n'a rien de scientifique, mais à laquelle…j'ai envie de croire._

J'allais lui demander quelle théorie quand un bruit de moteur nous interrompit. Un S.U.V débarqua devant nous, Booth au volant. Je le maudis.

**PDV Narrateur**

Quelques heures plus tard, le véhicule freinait et s'arrêtait au bord d'un lac. Ancré entre deux montagnes comme une goutte d'eau dans le gravier, le lac reflétait un bleu tellement pur que Leslie sentit son cœur s'emballer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici… Un ponton en bois s'avançait sur l'eau, et une frêle embarcation était encore amarrée grâce à une corde rongée par les insectes et la moisissure. Sur toutes le rives de ce plan d'eau incroyable, les deux partenaires pouvaient apercevoir des chalets, plus ou moins grand, tous espacer de quelques centaines de mètre. Booth descendit de la voiture, imité par les deux femmes. Il s'était garé, sur les indications de Leslie devant une petite maison faite presque entièrement de bois, à quelques mètres de la plage de cailloux. Il lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune adolescente, regrettant de faire disparaître ce sourire sincère qui s'était épanoui sur ses lèvres.

_-Ce chalet appartenait à mes parents_, expliqua Leslie, pointant du doigt la cabane améliorée. _On y venait tous les étés, sans exceptions, et on y passait quelques jours, à se baigner, à pêcher et à profiter de la nature. Je pense que c'était important pour mes parents qu'on passe du temps en famille, même alors que Matthew suivait les cours loin d'ici. C'était notre moment._

Leslie ouvrit la marche vers le chalet, suivit des deux partenaires. Sous les yeux effarée de Booth, elle se pencha et récupéra une clé sous le palier. Booth se retint de faire une réflexion, mais fronça néanmoins les sourcils. Leslie ouvrit la porte, un grincement retentit. Elle pénétra dans la demeure, plissa les yeux dans la pénombre.

_-Il n'y a pas d'électricité. Pour éviter les problèmes, mes parents coupaient l'électricité toute l'année, et il faut la mettre en route manuellement dans la cave._

Booth se proposa immédiatement d'aller voir mais Leslie le coupa, en lui disant que, pour le temps qu'ils allaient y rester, cela ne valait pas la peine. A la place, elle se dirigea dans le salon, à droite de l'entrée, contourna une masse sombre au milieu de la pièce, et alla ouvrir les volets à la fenêtre. Elle y passa quelques temps, à cause de sa main bandée, tant est si bien que Brennan lui vint en aide. Le soleil couchant vint aussitôt éclairer la pièce, révélant aux partenaires un large canapé, une télévision, et une imposante bibliothèque. Au fond de la pièce, une arcade de pierre donnait sur une autre pièce, où trônait une large table de bois massif.

Leslie retourna dans l'entrée, et emprunta le long couloir dévoilé. Au passage, elle faisait le tour du propriétaire aux partenaires. Une porte : la cuisine, une autre : la première chambre, plus loin, une deuxième chambre de 2 lits, la mienne précisa Leslie, et enfin, la salle d'eau. Leslie n'alla dans aucune d'entre elle. A la place, elle continua jusqu'à la fin du couloir. Brennan tourna sur elle-même, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Leslie lui sourit, et leva son bras à mi hauteur, pointant le plafond. Comme d'un seul homme, les deux collègues levèrent les yeux. Une trappe était dissimulée sur le plafond de bois. Booth leva la main et attrapa la mince ficelle qui sortait de l'ouverture. La trappe s'ouvrit, dévoilant une échelle qui descendit dans un grand bruit. Ils y montèrent, Leslie s'agrippant du mieux qu'elle put de sa main valide.

Le grenier était plongé dans l'obscurité. L'unique lucarne laissait filtrer un semblant de lumière, qui se reflétait sur la poussière en suspension dans l'air. La pièce était un bazar monumental. Des années de bric-à-brac tenaient là, dans des cartons, de vielles armoires probablement chinées, ou s'entassant en centaines de piles instables. Mais Leslie semblait connaître l'endroit par cœur, et avançait avec agilité entre une large commode, une pile de livres, un vieux tapis et des dizaines de bibelots disséminés ça et là. Booth et Brennan la suivirent jusqu'au fond de la salle. Ici, les souvenirs semblaient moins présents, ou plutôt mieux rangés. Leslie se retourna et Brennan put remarquer le soudain sourire qui ornait son visage.

_-Je venais ici avec Matt_, commença l'adolescente, désigna d'un geste du bras l'espace autour d'eux, _c'était un peu notre refuge, notre cabane dans les bois. Ce grenier est successivement devenu un château fort, un bateau de pirate, le vaisseau de Star Wars._

S'avançant vers une large malle en bois, contre les poutres sur le mur, elle l'ouvrit d'un tour de main, geste presque rituel, et poussa le haut de la malle en arrière, dévoilant des bouts de tissus, des habits et des accessoires.

-_Ce sont les affaires de mes parents. Enfin, ils nous racontaient que cela venait de leur enfance, mais puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vu leurs parents depuis des années, je doute qu'ils nous ait dit la vérité. Ils ont du plutôt récupéré ça au fil des ans dans des brocantes, ce genre de chose. Enfin bref, quand on était jeunes on venait ici et un jour, on a découvert cette malle. J'avais, je sais pas, peut-être 8 ou 9 ans. On s'est déguisés tout l'après midi, et lorsque mes parents sont rentrés, on a tout rangés à la vitesse de l'éclair. On croyait qu'on allait se faire gronder d'avoir fouillé dans leurs affaires. Et puis, je pense que c'était excitant, vous avez, le goût de l'interdit._

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, un sourire nostalgique donnant le sourire aux partenaires.

_-Pendant des années, on est venu ici et on s'est déguisés, jusqu'à ce jour où mon père est venu ici à l'improviste. On ne l'avait pas entendu monté à l'échelle, et il est apparu comme par magie derrière nous. J'étais terrifiée, je pensais qu'il allait nous grondé comme jamais. Mais, à la place, il s'est approché et a dit : « l'imagination est plus importante que la connaissance, car la connaissance est limitée, alors que l'imagination engendre le monde entier. »_

_-Et tu te rappelles de ça après tout ce temps ?_

_-Non, en fait, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il m'a dit ça. Mais c'était la citation fétiche de mon père. Il la disait, quelque soit les circonstances. Et Matt savait que je m'en rappellerais, parce qu'on avait l'habitude de se remémorer cette scène, nous dans des habits dix fois trop grand pour nous et papa, toujours bienveillant._

Leslie s'arrêta, jetant un dernier regard aux parentages intrigués, et se déplaça à coté de la malle ouverte, près du mur. Là, Leslie passa sa main derrière une poutre qui rejoignait le plafond au centre de la pièce, ôta un bout de bois qui dissimulait très bien un sachet en plastique. Elle repositionna la cachette et s'avance vers Booth et Brennan.

-_C'est ça ?_ demanda Booth sans oser prendre l'objet.

_-Oui_, répondit simplement la jeune fille en passant sa min à l'intérieur du sac. D'une main tremblante, elle ressortit un carré noir, qu'elle observa à la lumière du jour. Leslie n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle tenait dans sa main la cause de tous ces malheurs, le véritable meurtrier de ses parents. Elle refoula les larmes qui lui vinrent immédiatement aux yeux, et regarda Booth, cherchant son approbation. Celui-ci eut un sourire et acquiesça :

_-Techniquement, cet objet t'appartient_, dit-il, les surprenant tout les deux. J_e devrais le prendre en tant que pièce à conviction, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il ne doit pas sortir d'ici._

Leslie le regard, éberluée. Si elle s'attendait à ça…Mais le regard confiant de Booth lui redonna du courage et elle déclara :

-_Mes parents ont tous risqué pour cette disquette. Ils l'ont caché pendant des années, par ce qu'ils savaient qu'il s'agissait de la découverte du siècle. Une découverte qui pourrait bouleverser l'équilibre du monde. Bouleverser l'idée que l'homme se fait de ses capacités. N'importe quel scientifique pourrait le dire. Cette découverte ne doit pas être perdue._

Se faisant, elle leva les yeux en direction de Brennan, cherchant son avis. Qu'elle trouva.

_-Mais…Cette disquette a causé la mort de trop de personnes. A commencé par celle de toute ma famille. Mes parents n'ont pas eu le courage de la détruire, et c'est sans doute leur plus grande faiblesse. Cette découverte….pourrait changer la face du monde. Et pourrait causer d'avantage de morts. Des millions de morts. Des millions de famille. Je…je ne sais pas ce que mes parents auraient souhaité que je fasse, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sure : cette disquette doit être détruire._

Et, d'un geste brusque, qu'aucun des deux partenaires ne prévu, Leslie leva son bras et l'abaissa avec force, laissant la disquette s'écraser au sol avec force. Le carré noir jaillit, toucha le sol, et se brisa en deux morceaux bien distincts. Leslie les ramassa, prit soin de ne pas perdre le disque de fer au centre, et sortit du grenier, suivie de Booth qui lança un regard intrigué et pas peu fier à Brennan.

L'adolescente parcourut le chalet, et ressortit sur la plage de galets. Au passage, elle avait prit un jerrycan dans laquelle il restait un fond d'essence. Elle s'avança encore, et posa les restes de la disquette sur les pierres devant elle. Elle y versa un peu d'huile, et, sortant un briquet de sa poche, y mit le feu. Emue, Leslie regarda les flammes s'élever rapidement au dessus du plastique, lui chauffant le visage. Entre-temps, Booth et Brennan l'avaient rejointe, et Brennan vint placer sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

En quelques instants, il n'en resta que des bouts racornis, que Leslie prit avec précaution pour les jeter dans l'eau. Enfin, elle se tourna et déclara aux partenaires :

_-Je crois qu'on a fini._

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux. Booth ramena Leslie à l'institut, suite à la déclaration de Brennan :

_-Il faut qu'on parle, Booth_, avait-elle déclaré en entant dans le S.U.V _Seuls._

Booth l'avait regardé d'un oeil inquiet, et s'était finalement tourné vers le siège arrière pour demander à Leslie :

Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on te pose à l'institut ?

La jeune adolescente, un sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux yeux, n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Ce n'était pas vraiment la peine. A la place, elle se dépêcha de sourire son portable et d'envoyer un message hystérique à la graphiste de l'équipe, Angéla.

10 minutes après avoir quitté l'institut, laissant Leslie aux mains d'Angéla, Booth et Brennan arrivait devant l'entrée de l'immeuble de Brennan. Le visage impassible, l'anthropologue ouvrit la porte, saluée par le portier, monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa porte d'appartement, suivit de Booth dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Son instinct de flic lui soufflait que ce qui était en train de se passer allait déterminer l'avenir de sa relation avec sa coéquipière. Néanmoins, l'agent de F.B.I remarqua que les mains de Brennan tremblaient alors qu'elle tentait d'entrer la clé dans la serrure. Cela lui redonna espoir et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, Brennan réussit à déverrouiller la porte et elle pénétra la l'intérieur, se débarrassant de sa veste, de ses clé puis enfin de tourna vers son partenaire, resté sur le pallier de la porte. Sous son regard, Seeley entra dans l'appartement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui, à la recherche du moindre changement depuis sa dernière visite. Aucun des deux ne parla.

Le silence avait toujours était une partie importante de leur relation. La plupart du temps confortable, elle leur permettait de souffler après un débat un peu vif, d'observer l'autre en coin, ou simplement de songer à autre chose. Le silence avait été gênant. Comme cette fois, après le baiser de noël, où tout les eux avaient sentit la puissante passion qui les avaient unis, le temps d'au baiser, et qui avait disparu, les laissant silencieux et embarrassés. Mais jamais le silence ne les avait séparé. Jamais ils n'avaient vu ce silence comme une sorte de barrière invisible entre eux. C'était la première fois. Brennan n'eut soudainement plus le courage d'affronter ces peurs, et Booth n'osait pas lancer la discussion, de peur de perdre définitivement son partenaire. Alors, lorsque pour la énième fois Brennan se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, Booth décida de dire :

_-Il vaut mieux que j'y aille…._

Cela sembla réveiller sa partenaire, qui sursauta et se dépêcha de contrer :

_-Non, vous devez rester ici, je…je dois vous dire quelque chose._

Booth la regarda, silencieux. Peu importait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Que, pour une fois, ce devait être elle qui devait faire le premier pas. Brennan inspira et ancra son regard dans celui de Booth. Et déclara :

_-Je veux continuer._

Il est étonnant comment une simple phrase peut bouleverser à ce point votre vie. Que le simple diagnostic d'un médecin, après votre visite médicale mensuelle peut détruire toutes vos certitudes sur votre santé de fer Comme la simple déclaration de votre femme, tenant un teste de grossesse à la main, peut soudain vous laisser entrevoir un monde possibilité. Ce fut ce que Booth ressentit à ce moment là. La simple phrase de sa coéquipière fit bondir son cœur dans son ventre, fit accélérer sa respiration, fit exploser une boule d'espoir en lui.

Brennan, ne remarquant rien de son état, continua sur sa lancée :

_-Quand…on a commencé l'expérience sur notre relation_ – Booth tiqua à ces mots- _j'étais persuadé d'avoir toutes les variables pour quantifier notre degré d'affection l'un à l'autre. Notre expérience sexuelle, nos années de collaboration professionnelle, nos façons respectives de voir la vie. Mais j'avais laissé de coté une variable. Une variable que jamais je n'aurais prise en compte si tu ne m'avais pas ouvert les yeux._

Elle s'arrêta, et Booth faillit lui crier de continuer. Mais, à la place, Brennan s'avança vers lui, le touchant presque.

-_Saint Augustin a dit « La foi précède, l'intelligence suit ». Tu m'a dis d'avoir foi en Leslie, qu'on aller la retrouver. En vie. Je t'ai pas cru, mais tu avais raison. Je…Il n'y a aucune certitude que notre relation fonctionne. C'est vrai, tu veux une famille, quand à moi mon travail passe avant tout. Tu crois au mariage, et je pense que c'est juste une institution archaïque et limitatrice. Mais…J'ai foi en toi, Booth. Et je sais que tu ne me mentiras jamais. Que tu seras toujours là. J'ai foi en toi, Seeley._

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour Booth. Il aurait pu se retenir, il le savait, mais, à ce moment là, cela lui semblait être au dessus de ces forces. En une seconde, il fut contre elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, ses mains des deux cotés du visage de Tempérance. Son cœur bondit lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Brennan, se refermer dans son dos, le maintenant contre elle. Trébuchant, riant et surtout s'embrassant partout où la peau était découverte, Brennan mena Booth vers sa chambre, enfin heureuse.

**PDV Leslie**

Je tournais en rond depuis des heures lorsque les portes du Jefferson Institut s'ouvrirent. Je me retournai d'un bloc, comme à chaque fois que j'entendis le bruit significatif dans baies vitrées qui s'ouvrirent, et cette fois, remarquai les deux partenaires, main dans la main, souriant comme des adolescents. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et j'étais presque sur qu'elle toucha le sol. Derrière moi, un cri hystérique me vrilla les tympans, et je sentis plus que je ne vis Angéla passer à coté de moi pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Brennan accueillit Angéla avec un sourire ironique, tandis que Booth levait les yeux au ciel. Enfin, avant de se faire happer par Angéla, le félicitant. Je m'avançai avec plus de retenue. Mais j'eus moi aussi ce grand sourire qui signifiait, « ENFIN ! ». Je me plaçai à coté d'Angéla qui continuait à gesticuler pour exprimer sa surprise.

_-J'arrive pas à y croire,_ sourit Angéla, ses yeux pétillants._ J'arrive pas à y croire. C'est…._

_-Incroyable ?_ Tentai-je Un sourire en coin.

Angéla se tourna vers moi, me lançant un regard assassin, avant de se retourner vers les deux partenaires pour finir :

-_C'est génial !_

Booth sourit à sa désormais petite amie, avant de se tourner vers moi et de demandait, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front :

_-Ca va toi ?_

-Très bien, répondis-je, incapable de dire autre chose. Ce ne pouvait être mieux. J'avais vengé ma famille, stopper une cellule de terroristes, et contribuer à mettre Booth et Brennan ensemble. L'enquête était finie…Puis, tout d'un coup, je réalisai. L'enquête était finie. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Ils allaient me ramener au foyer. Et, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le sourire s'affaissa, chose que Brennan remarqua.

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

J'esquissai un rictus, mais échouai à le rendre convainquant. Alors je répondis :

_-Quand est-ce que vous allez me ramener ?_ Interrogeai-je d'une petite voix, perdant soudainement tout le courage que j'avais emmagasiné durant tout ces mois. Il avait été facile de me montrer courageuse ces derniers temps, entourée comme je l'étais de deux personnes extraordinaires prêtes à me rattraper en cas de chute. Mais maintenant, je me rendrai compte pour la première fois que je serais toute seule dorénavant. Plus de parents pour me réconforter, plus de frère pour me consoler. Plus rien. Le sourire en coin que Brennan adressa à Booth stoppa immédiatement mes pensées :

_-Eh bien…_commença l'anthropologue, me souriant largement._ Tu es encore au lycée, mais je sais qu'il y en a une très bon par ici. Et…Je fais parti des familles d'accueil alors, tu pourrais rester avec moi jusqu'à ta majorité et ta rentrée à l'université. Si tu souhaites toujours devenir anthropologue judicaire, je serais ravie de t'y aider._

Je ne percutai pas immédiatement. Je la regardai, un long moment, avant de regarder Booth, comme pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Puis mon regard dévia vers Angéla, qui sautait de façon hystérique sur le sol ciré de l'institut, avant de rabattre mon regard sur Brennan, qui me fixait, incertaine.

_-T'es sérieuse ?_ Murmurai-je, trop abasourdi pour y coire.

_-Oui_, répondit-elle simplement, sa main cherchant instinctivement celle de son partenaire, la serrant. Je sentais mon sourire s'élargir au fur et à mesure que je comprenais ce que tout cela impliquait. Je balbutiai :

_-C'est…C'est…._

_-Incroyable ?_ Souris Angéla, faisant écho à ma précédente remarque.

_-C'est génial, oui !_ Hurlai-je, et, presque aussitôt, je serrai Brennan dans mes bras, tandis qu'elle riait, suivie par Booth et Angéla.

Et tout ce que je trouvai à dire, à ce moment là, fut :

-_Oh Mon Dieu !_

**Fin.**

Voila, voila ! Techniquement, c'est la fin, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens pour l'épilogue !

A bientôt :)


	25. Epilogue

Voici l'épilogue ! Une sorte de conclusion à cette fiction qui m'a pas mal occupé ces dernières années, puisque oiui, cela fait trois ans que j'ai commencé cette fiction (J'me sens vieille...^^)**  
**

En ce qui concerne le jeu du chapitre précédant, j'ai un gagnant !

**Low-BB** a trouvé une des répliques, il s'agit de "La foi précède, l'intelligence suit", une citation de la série Fringe, l'une de mes préférée ! Elle gagne donc une fiction sur le thème qu'elle désire.

Alors ceux qui veulent une fiction sur commande, à vous de vous démener pour trouver la deuxième réplique.

Bon courage !

**Epilogue**

_Et tout ce que je trouvai à dire, à ce moment là, fut :_

_-Oh Mon Dieu._

D'une main presque tremblante, je mets un point à cette phrase. Un point à cette histoire. Ce pan de ma vie qui a défini le reste de mon existence. Je souris, et relis une dernière fois ce que je viens d'écrire, corrigeant les dernières fautes qui se sont sournoisement glissés dans mon écrit. Puis je termine. Je sauvegarde les modifications, clique sur la croix pour quitter, accepte au message «Voulez-vous vraiment fermer ? ». Et je ferme mon ordinateur d'un geste de soulagement. J'ai finis. Je m'étire, soulageant aussi mes membres douloureux. La robe que je porte glisse sur ma peau, suis mes mouvements. Je me redresse en position assise, les bras tendus derrière moi pour me soutenir. Et je profite de la vue.

Je suis sur une plateforme de bois, à 1 mètre 20 de sol. Il s'agit de la cabane que j'ai construite avec Parker, la première année que l'on a passé ici. Bon, on avait juste réussi à faire tenir deux planques de bois ensemble, et c'est Seeley qui est venus à notre aide et a fini le boulot. Mais notre château fort à fière allure ! Je viens souvent ici pour réfléchir, ou lorsque je veux être seule, tout simplement. Comme aujourd'hui.

A quelques mètres, la fête bat son plein. D'où je suis, je vois Angéla et Hodgins à moitié endormis contre leur verre. Il est vrai que Michael, leur petit garçon âgé maintenant de trois ans et demi est un vrai garnement. La dernière fois que Temp' et Seeley l'ont gardé, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. A quelques pas, contrairement au couple, Camille est en pleine forme. Elle discute, boit et rit avec différents hommes, et semble s'amuser follement, sous le regard un peu réprobateur de sa fille adoptif, Michelle, ma meilleure amie, malgré nos 3 ans d'écart. Elle travaille depuis 1 ans dans un journal indépendant, et s'est marié avec son copain i peine 6 mois. L'occasion pour Camille de verser quelques larmes.

Un éclat de rire me fait sursauter. Et je souris lorsque je réalise qu'il s'agit de Christine, la fille de Booth et Brennan. Elle a 3 ans aujourd'hui, et fête dignement son anniversaire. Elle danse autant qu'elle peut avec son papa, toujours aussi attentionné avec elle. Christine est la fille la plus vive que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle a l'intelligence de sa mère, et le physique de son père, se plait souvent à déclarer Booth, très fier de ce petit bout de chou. Booth redresse ensuite la tête et sourit à Max. Celui-ci se pencha alors, et commence à jouer avec sa petite fille qui rit aux éclats devant les pitreries de son grand-père adoré. Je vois alors Booth s'avancer de sa femme, à quelques pas, et lui demander galamment de lui accorder cette danse. Temp rit et accepte, tendant sa main vers Booth qu'il saisit avec une élégance de prince.

_-Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu boudes ?_

Je reviens brusquement à la réalité. Souriant déjà, je me penche vers le bord de la plateforme, faisant bien attention à garder le tissu contre ma poitrine.

_-T'aimerais bien, hein_ ? Je réplique à Kevin, mon copain depuis 4 ans maintenant. Une éternité. D'un bon, je saute de la cabane, atterrissant avec souplesse. Manoeuvre répétée pendant des années. Je me redresse légèrement, et adresse un grand sourire à Kevin. Celui-ci s'avance et m'embrasse doucement, me prenant la main par la même occasion.

_-Allez viens, tout le monde t'appelle,_ me dit-il en m'entraînant déjà vers la foule. Je grogne pour la forme, et me laisse faire.

Tous les invités m'accueillent en applaudissant. Rougissant comme une tomate, je me sens être au centre de l'attention. Au centre de la foule, aussi. Booth s'avance, un sourire éblouissant au lèvres, tenant d'une main celle de Brennan et de l'autre Chris qui saute de joie. Elle viens d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, alors elle ne peut être plus heureuse. Booth attrape un verre de champagne, qu'il tend vers moi et dit :

_-J'étais pas d'accord avec ton choix de carrière au début. Ca, tout le monde s'en rappelle._

Il laisse passer un temps, durant lequel chacun y va de son rire. Moi aussi.

_-Mais aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais être plus fier que de te voir prête à faire ton devoir. Et je suis ravi que tu ais choisi ce métier. Et je suis sur que tu feras un agent du F.B.I exemplaire. Alors, je lève mon verre à toi, et à ta carrière !_

Sa déclaration est reçue par une salve d'applaudissements, et je me sens fondre. Réaction très peu F.B.I, j'en conviens mais bon, je ne suis pas encore agent. Enfin, pas techniquement. Je reçois mon arme et mon badge demain, mais toute la famille a tenu à prendre un peu d'avance.

Ma décision d'entrer dans les forces de l'ordre a surpris tout le monde, je crois. Après le lycée, je suis rentée à l'université, comme prévu, dans l'espoir de suivre un cursus anthropologique, quand j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus faire ça. L'enquête sur mes parents m'avait ouvert les yeux sur ce que je voulais être. Je voulais aider les autres. Arrêter les méchants. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à Booth, convaincu qu'il allait me soutenir, il m'a presque tourné le dos. Il m'a d'abord crié dessus, puis a passé des mois à me convaincre d'abandonner. Puis il m'a avoué qu'il avait peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Que c'était un boulot dangereux, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il m'arrive malheur. Après l'avoir rassuré longuement, j'ai enfin eu son approbation. Je suis allé à Quantico l'année dernière, pour suivre les étapes de sélection des agents de F.B.I, suivant Booth, et j'ai été reçu la semaine dernière. Et demain, je commence à travailler au bureau de New York, la fin d'un long combat et le début d'un autre.

J'ai perdu ma famille, toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens, mais aujourd'hui, je suis une personne dont mes parents auraient été fiers. Et c'est le plus important.

**FIN**

Et voila. C'est officiellement terminé. Je vais devoir dire au revoir à cette fiction et à vous, chers lecteurs qui m'ont lu, qui m'ont commenté ou qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, c'est ce qui nous motive, nous auteur, à continuer à écrire.

Alors j'aimerais remercier_ didi, lalool, x3-Bones-Booth-x3, madleen, rachlou, siampie, adel, Sara-and-Gil or TanBLF, Margaux, Ana44, nelly, celina30, SAm24, leelou09, little-bones, Ju, MlleBones, JeCyMa, banane 13, sophie, facoco, sev, 25oceane8, Calypsoh, chocolate maniac, Rafikis, la loule, fabi4410, Sweetylove30, petitefilledusud, stepahnie, Time Space and Plexiglass, osteogirl, alexia, solealuna, Inkheart, Callysto, diana, fandebones, miss web, Kyokisha, Lilly Decosta, T'Pau, TempBrennan, Herminela, Low-BB, Arroganz, La, et CallMePaaulina_ pour leur reviews et pour m'avoir soutenu à un moment ou à un autre.

Et je remercie d'avance ce qui laisseront d'autres reviews, ou prendront le temps de lire cette fiction.

J'ai du mal à vous laisser…

Mais je n'arrête pas l'écriture pour autant. J'en ai fini pour le moment avec le fandom Bones, mais je me mets bientôt à écrire sur un autre fandom que j'adore, la série The Walking Dead.

A bientôt !

Saphira15


End file.
